


Avengers: Tony Is So Sucking Up!

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Series: Avengers: Tony Is So... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, First Date, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really is sorry he blabbed so much to the others about exactly what he wanted to do with Bruce (or to Bruce). He's trying his hardest to make it up the man he feels so much for, and usually when Tony Stark puts his mind to something it gets done. The problem is, Tony isn't very good at "romantic gestures".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Avengers world and characters belong to Marvel and various other people/publishers/studios. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

In Tony's defence, he soon realised he'd fucked up. But you see, Bruce was amazing and funny and smart and charming and just so damn _cute_. And when Tony got drunk or was exhausted, well... he could hardly control what came out of his mouth during waking hours, let alone when he'd been up five days playing with robots and equations and computer programs.

So Bruce, though still ticked off, at least accepted Tony's apology. Only the hurt was still there, Tony could see it, even when Bruce shrugged and waved it away with one of his cute smiles. He was upset that Tony had told everyone else, that all the other Avengers (even Fury and Coulson _and_ Loki, and the God of Mischief wasn't even a goddamn Avenger!) knew that Tony Stark had very serious, very real, _very dirty_ thoughts about a certain Doctor Bruce Banner.

When Tony woke up, groaning, at about five pm, it was to find Bruce sitting in the armchair beneath his bedroom window, the fading light making him glow, a frown on his face and trouble in his eyes.

Tony was still a little tired and sore, like he'd gone a round with the Hulk, and scrubbed at his eyes viciously as he sat up.

'Did I collapse?' he asked. Bruce shrugged one shoulder. 'Brucey, what's up?' Tony asked and shifted so he was leaning heavily against the headboard. 'Did I do somethin' stupid? Did I try and climb into one of Clint's nests again?'

He'd never forget that; he'd been drunk off of a new invention, running on caffeine and chocolate and three hours sleep in four days, and he'd thought it'd be great to test his new target-locking program by sitting in Clint's nest in the living room and firing toy Iron Man's at various people. Yeah, Clint hadn't liked that.

Bruce's clouded eyes rested on Tony, and Tony felt like he was being x-rayed, like Bruce was trying to see _through_ him. And Bruce did that a lot; he saw through Tony's playboy mask, through the crap Tony spewed on a daily basis, and saw the charming, broken, _real_ man Anthony Stark was.

But this was... different. It was like Bruce didn't really know what he'd find, and he'd be upset or annoyed by what he _did_ see. So Tony fidgeted and cleared his throat.

'Er... Bruce?'

'Do you really like me?' the doctor asked.

Tony froze, eyes widening slightly. Shit. _Shit_. What had he said? He remembered spending a lot of time in his lab, not eating or sleeping or doing anything needed to keep him sane. He'd let whatever he'd been working on- he remembered dubbing it "Thing"- take over, as his projects usually did, and ignored his friends and even Jarvis when they tried to get him to take a break.

And Tony knew that he said stupid things when he was exhausted. Bruce-related things. Clint had a field day the first time, when Tony had woken up to hear that he'd spent a good twenty minutes describing in great detail exactly what he wanted to do to Bruce's ass. And Natasha, he'd told _her_ that he wanted to explore Bruce's body... with his tongue. Steve received the "he's just so damn cute with his eyes and nose and the way his lips turn up when he's excited and the gorgeous purple shirts he wears make his muscles stand out and so and and so forth" speech that Tony often rattled off to Jarvis, the poor AI, when he was rolling around his bed with an exhausted body and aching hard-on. Thor... Tony talks to Thor about Bruce's hair, and Thor grins and nods and actually _fucking listens_ because Thor may be a bit weird, but he's awesome, and he always listens to Tony ramble.

So... _fuck_. What had Tony said to Bruce? Usually the others volunteered to bring Tony up from his lab when he was in "science mode" because they got _great_ ammunition to use against Tony when he was being a dick. On the occasions Bruce dragged him out, Tony usually kept his mouth shut and rambled about science.

But the look in Bruce's eyes told Tony that he'd definitely fucked up. He'd let something slip, Bruce now knew about his feelings, and he wanted an answer.

'Um... what are you talking about?' Tony eventually asked.

_Yeah, deny it, Tony; great job,_ the genius thought.

Bruce smiled tiredly. 'So you're going to deny it?' he asked before shrugging. 'Okay.'

He went to stand, to leave, but Tony jumped and held out a hand. 'Wait!' Bruce paused, half out of his seat, and stared at Tony with that _adorable and sexy face_ and Tony sighed. 'Sit, please?'

Hearing Tony Stark say _please_ was enough to make Bruce sit, and he settled down on the armchair and folded his arms, waiting.

Tony took a deep breath and let it out. His head hurt a bit, his stomach was _aching_ , and he definitely needed a drink if he fucked this up. He'd planned to tell Bruce, really he had. Usually Tony had no problem expressing his want to get someone into bed, preferably naked. Even with Pepper he'd flirted outrageously (and he'd actually _liked_ her).

But... but Bruce was different. He was _smart_ and _kind_ and a _hero_ and for some reason, a reason Tony would probably never figure out, Bruce liked _every single part of him_. Tony's conquests, the random men and women he brought home, only knew the billionaire playboy image Tony pasted on his face for the public. Pepper, she didn't understand Tony's nightmares of Afghanistan, his need to be Iron Man, the various subjects he craved to learn about and tinker with.

Bruce, he got that; he got _everything_. He knew why Tony sometimes hated the arc reactor. He knew why Tony had to don the suit he'd created. He knew why Tony lost days at a time pushing his body to the limits just to explore a new invention or subject he'd discovered. Bruce liked his smart-ass comments and his humour and just... just _everything_.

And that, well that _scared_ Tony. Because he didn't think he'd ever find another person who'd just understand and care for him _that much_. Which was why, despite what everyone told him (teased him, in Clint's case), Tony hadn't told Bruce how he felt.

Because what if Bruce- sweet, kind, wonderful Bruce- didn't feel _that_ way? What if he just wanted to be Science Bros and not have that kind of relationship with him? What if Bruce couldn't handle _that_ side of Tony and stopped talking to him and spending time with him and just _being_ with him?

Tony couldn't handle that. He couldn't handle the rejection or pity or disgust or whatever Bruce's dismissal would bring.

And so he'd hidden it (poorly, because he still worried about, flirted with, and touched Bruce Banner whenever and wherever he could); he'd pushed it to the back of his mind (which wasn't far, because he had dreams and fantasies and fucking touched himself thinking about Bruce Banner); and he'd concentrated on just being there for Bruce, as his friend, as his Science Bro.

And now... well, now Bruce seemed to _know_.

'Tony?' Bruce's voice was quiet, warm, and Tony realised he'd got lost in thought. He blinked rapidly and offered Bruce a small smile. 'Take your time,' Bruce said gently. 'But I... I need to know.'

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. God, he was so tired. And it was _way_ to early for this conversation (as in, a billion years to early, damn it!)

'Um... 'course I like you,' Tony said hesitantly and tried to smile, 'we're friends, right?'

'Tony,' Bruce said sternly and the scientist dropped the act almost as soon as it had started.

'Right,' Tony nodded and sighed. 'What did I say?'

'You wanted to... touch me,' Bruce finally admitted and Tony felt his cheeks darken. Damn it, Iron Man did _not_ blush! 'You apparently like my ass... and my chest,' Bruce continued.

'Fuck,' Tony groaned.

'The compliments would have been better if you hadn't been half out of it,' Bruce admitted.

Tony sighed again and scrubbed at his face, feeling stubble prickle beneath his palm. 'You can go if you want,' he said. 'I won't annoy you or anything.'

Bruce frowned, eyes crinkling, and Tony wanted to smooth those lines aside... preferably with his tongue.

_No, stop it! Bad Tony, bad!_

'Why would I want to leave?' Bruce asked.

Tony stared at him. 'Well... I know I can be... disgusting, really, when I... ramble,' he stuttered. 'And, uh... I wouldn't blame you if you, you know, left.'

Bruce tilted his head and Tony almost groaned. _Fuck it, stop being adorable you bastard!_

'Tony,' Bruce said and his mouth quirked up. 'Really?'

'Really what?' Tony asked in genuine confusion. Bruce huffed out a laugh and Tony frowned. 'What?' he demanded.

'Seriously,' Bruce chuckled. He leaned forward and clasped his hands between his knees. 'You don't see the way I look at you?'

'Look... at me?' Tony asked slowly.

Bruce smiled and shook his head. 'You know, for a genius, you can be so... _stupid_.'

'Uh... yeah, I've heard that,' Tony nodded.

Still smiling, Bruce stood and approached the bed. Before Tony could even think about moving, the doctor-who-sometimes-turned-into-an-enormous-rage-monster leaned across the bed.

And kissed him.

_Okay, either I'm still asleep, I've died and gone to heaven, or Loki's doing something evil,_ Tony thought as warm, slightly wet lips moved gently against his own. Because Tony was more inclined to believe dreams and an afterlife and Loki fucking Laufeyson being a dick than the idea that Bruce Banner might _actually_ want him in a romantic way.

Slowly Bruce broke the kiss, their lips staying together as long as possible, and Tony blinked rapidly as Bruce smiled at him.

'Idiot,' Bruce said good-naturedly.

'Yeah...?'

Bruce shook his head and kissed Tony again, a quick peck on the lips, but damn it all if it wasn't one of the most toe-curling, spark-making, _gorgeous_ kisses Tony Stark had ever had the pleasure to receive.

'I _like_ you,' Bruce said, feeling the need to spell it out. Tony thanked him for it. 'I like you, as in "let's date and kiss and have sex at some point in the future".' He blushed when the word _sex_ spilled from his lips and Tony grinned. By the gods if Bruce wasn't the most fucking adorable thing Tony had ever seen. 'But I'm annoyed that you didn't tell me,' Bruce continued and pulled back completely.

'No, come back, we'll kiss some more and forget all about that!' Tony whined.

Bruce shook his head and folded his arms as he looked down at Tony. 'No, we're going to talk about why you felt like blabbering about me to the entire _team_ ,' he said.

Tony groaned. 'No more kissing?' he pouted.

'Maybe after you've made it up to me.'

'I'm sorry,' Tony said, and Bruce could hear the honesty. 'I honestly, really didn't think you could ever want me. I thought you were straight, and we were just friends, and I was, you know, generally an annoying prick.'

'You _are_ an annoying prick,' Bruce agreed and Tony pouted again. 'But I still like you, for some reason.'

His tone was teasing so Tony grinned and held his arms up.

Bruce laughed. 'Seriously?'

'Kissing time; talk later!' Tony demanded like the overgrown man-child he was.

Bruce smiled but crawled onto the bed, and Tony practically drooled at the sight of _Bruce fucking Banner crawling across his bed with lust in his fucking eyes._

And _hello_ , there was Little Tony (well... not _little_ ) jumping to attention, approving very much of Bruce's actions.

'We're talking about this some more,' Bruce warned as he straddled Tony's lap.

'Yeah,' was all Tony could say, hands resting on Bruce's firm hips.

'And you're making it up to me for telling everyone,' Bruce said. His own hands rested on Tony's warm shoulders and Tony shivered at the touch.

'Yeah, whatever you say, Brucey,' Tony agreed. Fuck, he'd agree to _anything_ just to keep Bruce on his lap.

'You idiot,' Bruce said before swooping down to capture Tony's lips.

_Oh yeah,_ Tony thought with a groan as he kissed Bruce back.

He knew he was in for days, weeks, maybe even _months_ of making it up to Bruce. Because yeah, he'd fucked up; he shouldn't have rambled to the others, or kept his feelings from Bruce, but by all the fucking gods in Asgard would Tony make it up to him.

Because grovelling was so worth it when he had Bruce Banner sitting on his lap, lips warm and moving, tongue slowly darting out to flick into his mouth and generally send Iron Man in-fucking-sane.

_Oh yeah,_ Tony thought again, rubbing his hands up and down Bruce's shoulders, earning a delightful little moan from the doctor sitting atop him. _Absolutely fucking worth it._


	2. Kiss Now, Talk Later

Tony had managed to flip them; their mouths were still sealed together, the two swapping heated breaths and soft moans as they explored each other's mouths. Bruce was on his back, his head having missed the pillows and instead resting on the twisted sheets. Tony sat between his legs, all his body weight on his left forearm and knees, while his right hand explored Bruce's chest and neck (over his shirt, because Bruce kept slapping his fingers away every time they tried to crawl up and touch soft, warm skin).

Bruce wrapped one leg around Tony's thigh and tried to pull him forward, even while his other leg fell open, welcoming him in. Tony grinned to himself; no one could resist Tony Stark.

That is until Bruce's mind seemed to catch up, and he remembered that they needed to _talk_ and that Tony hadn't bathed in _five days_.

He huffed and pulled back, the two men panting heavily and staring at each other with glazed eyes.

'Um... there a reason we stopped?' Tony demanded.

'You need a shower,' Bruce said.

Tony groaned and tried to kiss him again, but Bruce moved. 'No,' he whined, 'kiss now, shower later.'

'Tony-'

'I hate you!' Tony pouted.

Bruce chuckled and brushed his fingers through the other man's short brown hair. 'You do not,' he said softly and Tony smiled. 'And we have to talk, remember?'

'Yeah,' Tony sighed. He was still hoping to get out of that, but didn't like his chances. 'Okay, a kiss for my trip to the shower?'

'You're incorrigible.'

'And...?'

Bruce ducked up and captured Tony's lips again, making the billionaire groan and giving Bruce the chance to slid his tongue in.

Things were just getting heated again- Tony was grinning to himself- when the bedroom door flew open and Clint walked in.

'Hey, is Tony...' He trailed off and raised both eyebrows when Tony pulled back from Bruce to look at him. Clint grinned while Bruce blushed and tried to push Tony up, but the billionaire wasn't budging. 'Well hello,' the archer leered.

'What do you want?' Tony huffed.

'Tony,' Bruce said and again tried to push the genius clear.

Without taking his eyes off them, Clint turned and shouted over his shoulder, 'Steve, Tasha, you both owe me a hundred bucks!'

They heard Natasha swear and Steve groan. 'What?' Tony asked.

'Steve bet that Bruce wouldn't say anything,' Clint told them, 'and Tasha bet that you and Bruce would talk it out only after you'd eaten.' His grin widened. 'But _I_ said you'd go at it like horny teenagers regardless of food or anything else.'

'We aren't going at it,' Bruce huffed.

'I beg to differ,' Clint said and waved a hand, indicating the two men who were still twisted together on the bed.

'We were just kissing,' Bruce said.

'Mm-hmm,' Hawkeye hummed.

'Did you and Natasha "talk it out" before fucking?' Tony asked.

'That's none of your business!' Clint snapped while Tony finally let Bruce sat up.

'Neither is this!' Tony told him. 'So get lost, Bird-Boy.'

'Oh that's original,' Clint snickered.

'Out!' Tony shouted.

Clint saluted him and, still laughing, slammed the bedroom door shut. They could hear him laughing and teasing Steve and Natasha, no doubt collecting his winnings.

Tony turned back to Bruce and watched the other scientist sit up and run a hand through his hair. 'So... kissing?' Tony asked.

'Shower,' Bruce replied and Tony pouted. Bruce quickly pecked it away and Tony smiled. 'Go clean up and come join me in the kitchen; we'll talk while you eat.'

'God, all you ever wanna do is talk,' Tony groaned.

'Tony-'

'Yeah, yeah,' Tony flapped a dismissive hand and climbed off the bed. 'Fine; we'll talk.'

'Good,' Bruce said and pointed at the bathroom door.

Tony bounced forward to kiss him quickly before disappearing into the en-suite, leaving Bruce smiling stupidly in the bedroom.

 

{oOo}

 

Bruce hadn't slept at all since the whole "Tony totally wants Bruce too" revelation, and was feeling a little run down as he left the genius' room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked down the hallway and into the living room.

Clint was perched on the armrest of the sofa, with Natasha sitting beside him and Steve across from them on one of the leather armchairs. Thor was nowhere to be seen, thank God (Bruce _so_ didn't need his input as well).

The other three looked up at him- his lips were still kiss-swollen, his clothes in disarray, and his hair mussed up from Tony's fingers. He couldn't stop the blush that worked across his face as Steve himself turned pink and Clint and Natasha snickered.

'You lost me a hundred dollars,' Natasha grumbled.

'I didn't force you to bet on Tony and me,' Bruce shrugged.

'I love you, man,' Clint said. He held up his closed fist. 'Come on, show me the love.'

Bruce rolled his eyes but bumped his fist against the assassin's; it was best to get it over with.

'So are you and Tony together?' Steve inquired.

'Um... we haven't really... talked properly,' Bruce admitted.

'Yes!' Clint pumped the air with his fists.

'Shut up,' Natasha said and elbowed him. Clint pouted at her but she ignored him. 'Bruce, you should really talk it out.'

'I know, we are,' Bruce assured her. 'Tony's just... well... it's hard to say no to him.'

'I'll bet,' Clint sniggered. He dodged another hit from Natasha and flopped onto the other end of the sofa.

'I'm happy for you,' Steve said honestly.

'Thank you,' Bruce smiled. And he really meant it; it was hard for Steve to get used to homosexuality being acceptable these days. He was in no way homophobic, but the result of a different era. Thankfully he loved and accepted his team mates, so he was fine with Tony and Bruce dating. 'I'm going to go make him something to eat,' Bruce said.

'We were going to order in pizza,' Steve informed him, 'but there's some leftover lasagna in the fridge if you don't want to wait.'

'Thanks,' Bruce repeated and smiled at them all before leaving the room.

'Tony and Bruce, sitting in a tree!' Clint shouted after him, followed by a grunt- no doubt Natasha had smacked him again.

Bruce just smiled as he entered the hallway. When he got close to the elevator, the doors opened of their own accord (well, Jarvis opened them).

' _Good evening, Dr Banner,_ ' Jarvis greeted as the doors closed behind the doctor.

'Good evening, Jarvis,' Bruce replied with a grin. It was a _very_ good evening.

 

{oOo}

 

Tony ran a thick, fluffy towel through his hair, but eventually left it damp as he pulled on some dark grey sweats and a black AC/DC shirt. He was too hungry to properly dry himself, and Bruce was somewhere in the Tower; Tony needed another kiss, damn it!

He whistled to himself as he left his room, completely ignoring Clint, Natasha and Steve, who were all watching a movie and arguing over what pizzas to order in the living room. Clint wolf-whistled and Natasha smirked at him, but Tony just moved through the room in favour of finding his... boyfriend? Friends with benefits? Fuck-buddy?

 _Huh, we really do need to talk,_ he mused as he walked down the hallway.

Every floor above the helipad was now officially known as "Avengers Tower" (Nick fucking Fury had gone ahead and decided the Avengers would move in, and even though Tony really didn't mind, he liked to have a say in what _his_ goddamn building was called).

Tony's own penthouse still took up the top floor, complete with master bedroom, office, pool, bar, games room, and a living room that most of the other Avengers _usually_ avoided (you know, except when Tony was making out with his maybe-boyfriend and Clint decided to go and barge in while Natasha and Steve waited for the gossip).

The first floor, which also housed the helipad just off of the balcony, was mostly conference rooms where they'd have weekly meetings with all the Avengers, Phil Coulson, and Fury ( _When Fury decides to grace us with his presence, because he's_ such _a busy man,_ Tony thought with a snort). The second floor was made up of gyms complete with weight machines (that had been specially made by Tony to be used by Thor and Steve), an armoury, target range, and other crap the team members needed to keep themselves fit. The third and fourth floors were living quarters (Natasha and Clint on the third floor; Steve, Bruce and Thor on the fourth floor), a games room and living room on each, as well as a kitchen.

The fifth floor Tony had converted into a lab that he and Bruce shared. Though Tony usually preferred his labs underground (he really liked concrete, the cool air, and having re-enforced walls in case any of his inventions went haywire and blew up), he liked sharing a space with Bruce, his "Science Bro". It was nice working with someone who was almost as smart as him. And Bruce definitely had a brain on his shoulders.

Of course, when Tony had his own inventions to work on, he went to his lab in the basement of the tower, where most of his Iron Man suits were now kept, as well as his many cars.

Tony exited the elevator on the fourth floor, where the main kitchen was. Steve, as the only Avenger who could cook anything other than microwavable meals (and no matter what Clint said, macaroni and cheese was _not_ okay for dinner every night), had fully stocked the kitchen and thus the fourth floor was usually where all the Avengers hung out (you know, besides invading Tony's personal space on the sixth floor looking for gossip).

Tony entered the room to find Bruce bent over as he heated up some lasagna in the microwave. There was also a large bowl of salad sitting on the counter and Tony grinned.

'Wow, you sure take care of me,' Tony said as he walked up behind Bruce.

Bruce stood and immediately smiled. 'You look better,' he said. Tony grinned and pressed his lips to Bruce's. 'Mm, smell better too,' the doctor commented.

'I always smell good,' Tony said, fake-pouting.

'Not after five days in the lab,' Bruce shook his head.

'Don't deny it; my manly smell totally turns you on.'

Bruce rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony by the arms. He steered the other man around the counter and made him sit on one of the stools.

'What, no making out before dinner?' Tony asked.

'Eat first,' Bruce ordered.

'Yes, Dr Banner,' Tony grumbled. He leaned forward on the counter, chin resting on one hand, the other drawing patterns on the marble-top. 'So...'

'So...?' Bruce echoed as the microwave beeped. He made his way over and pulled out a plate, the large chunk of lasagna steaming.

'Are we going to talk?' Tony asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and without looking up said, 'You actually want to talk?'

'Well... I was walking over here and realised I don't know what to call you,' Tony admitted. 'Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? Fuck buddy? _Science_ fuck buddy?'

Bruce snorted. 'Science fuck buddy, really?'

'Hey, I'm already rubbing off on you!' Tony grinned. 'You said a naughty word.'

Bruce rolled his eyes again. 'I _am_ capable of cussing, you know.'

'You say _cussing_ ,' Tony said with a wrinkled nose. 'I think that just backed up my point.'

'Which was...?'

'You're so cute!' Tony beamed.

'Whatever you say,' Bruce chuckled. He cut the lasagna in half, divided it between two plates, and pushed one over to Tony with a fork.

Tony dug his fork in and blew across a chunk while Bruce got them both a can of coke from the fridge.

Bruce grabbed a stool and sat at the edge of the counter so they were at right angles to each other. He watched as Tony dug into his food, moaning under his breath and licking his lips as he ate. After five days of not eating anything other than packets of chips, the lasagna was the best thing Tony had ever tasted; though Steve was a great cook, so it was always great.

Bruce played with the salad, and Tony waited patiently.

'Well,' the doctor finally said and cleared his throat after swallowing a tomato, 'what do you want us to be?' He looked up hesitantly. 'Boyfriends? Partners? Fuck buddies?'

'Mmf,' Tony mumbled through a mouthful and swallowed thickly. 'We can... erm, that is I'd like to... you know...'

Bruce smiled as Tony struggled with his words.

'What?' Tony huffed.

'You're nervous,' Bruce grinned.

'I am not; Iron man doesn't get nervous.'

'And embarrassed.'

'What did I just say?'

'You're blushing,' Bruce teased.

Tony swore when he realised that his cheeks were, in fact, heating up. He'd never really done this before... well, he'd done it twice; when he was fifteen and asked out Mary Johnson- who slapped him, but that was neither here nor there- and Pepper. And really, that hadn't turned out too well... nothing in their romantic relationship had, they were better off as friends.

Bruce wasn't Mary Johnson or Pepper, but he wasn't some random hook-up either. He knew everything about Tony and still liked him. There was also the fact that he was an Avenger; if this didn't work out, there'd be a massive shit storm.

Bruce seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled warmly. Tony jabbed his fork into the large salad bowl and stuffed a heap of lettuce and cheese into his mouth. As he chewed, he thought about what to say; how to convey exactly what he wanted.

Eventually he swallowed and asked a nervous- though he'd certainly deny _that_ if ever asked- 'So, um... how long have you... _liked_ me?'

Bruce tilted his head and played with his lasagna as he thought.

'Was it when I called you an enormous green rage monster?' Tony asked. Bruce snorted. 'Or when I zapped you in the lab on the Helicarrier? Or was it when you caught me after I fell from the portal, because I just _know_ you were trying to feel me up beneath my suit.'

Bruce chuckled at that and said, 'Yeah, that's what I was doing.'

'I knew it,' Tony beamed.

Shaking his head, Bruce said, 'I don't know _when_ , exactly. I think it was... all of those times combined together, as well as us working together for days at a time in the lab, and just hanging out with everyone else... I suppose my feelings just shifted a bit.'

'Yeah,' Tony nodded. He totally got that; it's what had happened to him, after all.

'Same for you?' Bruce guessed, though it wasn't really a question; Bruce knew Tony so well.

'Yeah,' Tony repeated.

'Right,' Bruce cleared his throat and looked back down at his plate. 'So, erm... boyfriends, then?' he asked hesitantly.

A brilliant grin spread across Tony's face; not his trademark "I'm a genius" grin, nor his "I'm sexy and I know it" playboy grin; it wasn't even the "I'm awesome, you know you love me" grin that he wore at press conferences. It was more a "that's so awesome and I'm jumping up and down on the inside 'cause you like me too" grin. Bruce really _could_ read Tony well, because that was a hell of a lot of words to convey with one smile.

'Great,' Tony finally said, grin still firmly fixed in place.

'And... monogamous, right?' Bruce asked.

Tony snorted. 'I _can_ only sleep with one person, you know.'

'Even though we aren't sleeping together yet?' Bruce inquired.

' _Yet_ being the key word there,' Tony pointed out. 'And I can wait... that's what hands are for.'

'God,' Bruce groaned and Tony winked at him. 'I knew what I was getting into,' the doctor shook his head.

'It's your own fault,' Tony agreed and sucked lasagna from his fork.

Bruce just smiled and leaned across the counter to kiss Tony softly. Tony was all for forgetting dinner and throwing Bruce across the counter- or having Bruce throw _him_ across the table, either way- but Bruce ended the kiss entirely too quickly and nudged Tony's plate closer to him.

'You take such good care of me,' Tony said and batted his eyelashes.

Bruce smiled and went back to his own dinner. Tony couldn't help but glance up every few seconds as they ate in a comfortable silence.

He was actually dating Bruce Banner. _Bruce banner_ was his boyfriend.

He didn't care if he was acting like an idiot, or if the term "boyfriend" was a little young for them.

He felt too good to care.

'You still have to make it up to me,' Bruce commented suddenly.

'Damn it,' Tony groaned.


	3. Tony Stark Can Cook, Thank You Very Much!

Tony was half in heaven, half pissed off to the extreme. After their talk in the kitchen- and after inhaling Steve's rather delicious leftover lasagna, Tony and Bruce had walked out of the kitchen hand-in-hand, only to find that the rest of the Avengers had relocated to the living room on the fourth floor. Which meant that, when Tony and Bruce walked in holding hands, they were greeted by wolf-whistles, cheers, Steve blushing, and Thor exclaiming, 'You are now more of a partnership than before! May Asgard shine down on you forevermore!' (Yeah, whatever the _hell_ that fucking meant).

Bruce smiled but his cheeks were turning pink, and Tony of course just ignored them all and dragged Bruce over to the couch. Natasha moved immediately, almost knocking Steve off the sofa, and grinned widely at them as they sat.

Clint was in the armchair closest to Tony and grinned from ear-to-ear while he counted his winnings from Natasha and Steve.

'Clint, do you _really_ have to keep doing that?' the assassin demanded after Steve had changed the TV channel.

'Yup,' the archer beamed. 'Because I'm awesome, and you should all remember that.'

'You're an idiot is what you are,' Tony pointed at him.

'Still awesome, though,' Clint shrugged. 'And _right_.'

Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce squeezed his hand. 'Ignore him,' the doctor murmured.

'Aww,' Clint practically shouted. He ducked when Natasha threw a pillow at him, and was still smiling when he popped back up, hugging both his money and the pillow.

'You're such an idiot,' Natasha sighed.

'But you still love me!' Clint grinned cheekily.

'Yes, we all love each other,' Steve murmured. 'Can we stop fighting?'

Ah, Steve; always the adult. Tony had never been thankful for that, but at the moment he appreciated the captain trying to change the subject and give everyone a breather.

' _There is a minion delivering pizza in the lobby_ ,' Jarvis suddenly informed them.

Bruce snorted; Tony had purposely programmed Jarvis to call anyone who worked for Tony a "minion". 'Let them up, Jarvis,' the genius ordered.

'Finally, I'm starving!' Clint groaned.

'We only ordered twenty minutes ago,' Steve reminded him.

'Hawkeye is right; I demand this pizza now,' Thor huffed.

'Easy, big guy,' Tony said. 'You'll get your pizza.'

'We ordered your favourite,' Natasha told Bruce.

'We just had lasagna, but-' Bruce began, only for Tony to butt in.

'I'm _always_ ready for pizza.'

'I wish you ate properly more often,' Bruce sighed.

'Maybe you can convince him to,' Natasha suggested.

Bruce raised both eyebrows and glanced at Tony, who smirked at him. 'I really doubt that,' Bruce mused.

The elevator doors _pinged_ as the minion arrived, and Natasha jumped up to go grab the order. When she came back she was carrying a dozen boxes; Thor, Steve, and Bruce ate like it was no tomorrow and Clint could put away an entire pie himself before going back for seconds. Only Tony and Natasha seemed to have a normal appetite, and the team still got up Tony for not eating regularly. So they always had plenty of food lying around, and always ordered enough takeaway to feed a small army.

Clint was the first to snatch a box off his girlfriend and opened it to reveal a steaming hot cheese pizza with extra hot sauce. He licked his lips and grabbed a slice, moaning as the cheese drooped over his fingers. Thor had a pizza covered in every meat the pizza place could possibly stack on, and Steve's favourite was pepperoni. Natasha and Bruce both grabbed a slice of vegetarian each and Tony decided to nibble on a slice of cheese, olives, and pineapple.

The group fell silent as they ate, and Tony realised they were watching a James Bond movie. He groaned silently and rolled his eyes; Clint and Steve both _loved_ James Bond, and Natasha enjoyed stating what moves she could pull off better than the spy (which was basically all of them). Thor just loved the explosions, and Bruce usually went along with what everyone else wanted, not wanting to cause any trouble.

Well Tony would have to change _that_. If Bruce was now officially his boyfriend (God, he was acting like a teenager, the way he grinned every time he thought of _that_ ) then he had to learn to fight for what he wanted; Tony loved getting his own way, and God help him Bruce would too damn it!

But tonight wasn't the night to start Bruce's lessons in being a part-time asshole. Tony was still exhausted, and his stomach was starting to roll from eating too much in too short a time. He found he didn't particularly care about James Bond's need to get the latest hot-chick into bed, and soon was leaning heavily against Bruce.

Their hands were still joined, and Bruce was rubbing his thumb over Tony's knuckles. Tony found it soothing and soon began to nod off, his eyes flicking shut and his breathing evening out. Before he could properly fall asleep Bruce was nudging him.

'Hnn-nah?'

Bruce smiled and said, 'Come on, let's get you to bed.'

'Oh we _so_ didn't need to hear that!' Clint whined.

'Get your head out of the gutter, Barton,' Bruce said and helped Tony stand. Tony wobbled a bit but managed to right himself and scrubbed at his eyes.

'Jealous,' he mumbled as Bruce led him towards the hall.

'Of what?' Clint shouted.

'Clint,' Natasha groaned.

' _Caaan yooou feeeel... thhee looove toonight_?' Clint sang after them and Tony and Bruce heard him grunt in pain (Tony made a note to thank Natasha for being such a hands-on girlfriend).

Tony was barely conscious by the time they made it to his penthouse bedroom, and he flopped onto the covers, making Bruce tisk.

'Tony, don't you have pyjama bottoms?' Bruce asked. 'Or sweats?'

'Usually sleep... boxers,' Tony mumbled into the blanket. 'Or... naked.'

Bruce chuckled. 'Well if you want me to stay, you'll be wearing boxers.'

Somehow Tony managed to roll over and looked at Bruce in surprise. 'Wha?'

Bruce smiled and kicked his shoes off, while simultaneously unbuttoning his purple shirt to reveal a white wifebeater underneath. 'I'm tired,' he informed Tony, 'and I figured... well, we're adults; we can share a bed.'

'Yeah we can,' Tony said and gave his best attempt at a leer; it more came out a goofy smile that made Bruce chuckle.

'Do you have any sweats I can borrow?' Bruce asked.

'Mm... bottom drawer in... there,' Tony gestured vaguely at the double doors to his right, and Bruce rounded the bed to pull them open. He found it was a walk-in-closet and whistled as he looked around the rather large room.

'You don't do anything by halves,' he commented as he pulled open a few drawers, eventually finding some sweats and pyajamas. Bruce was only an inch or so taller than Tony, and though his shoulders were wider, his hips were about the same size as Tony's. So he managed to find a pair of grey sweatpants that fit and tugged them on before re-entering the main bedroom.

He found that Tony had managed to kick his own sweats off, leaving him in just a pair of boxer shorts and his AC/DC shirt. Bruce smiled at the sight he made; Tony Stark, curled up atop the blanket, his head buried in a pillow.

After much man-handling- and Tony groaning- Bruce managed to push the genius beneath the blankets and joined him. Tony snuggled up to his side and Bruce smiled as he wrapped an arm loosely around the other man.

'Night,' Tony mumbled groggily, and before Bruce could reply he was snoring softly.

Bruce leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. 'Goodnight, Tony,' he whispered before saying, 'Could you please turn off the lights, Jarvis?'

' _Certainly, Dr Banner,_ ' the AI replied before the room went dark, the only light coming from Tony's arc reactor. ' _Goodnight, Dr Banner._ '

'Goodnight, Jarvis,' Bruce replied and settled down for the night.

 

{oOo}

 

Tony had forgotten how nice it was to wake up in someone's arms. Usually it was the other way around, because usually Tony slept with women. And most women wanted to be held. When Tony _did_ bring men home, they were usually gone by the time the genius woke up.

Bruce was splayed across the bed, one arm around Tony's shoulders, the other above his head. His lips were parted as he breathed in and out deeply, and his eyelids fluttered every so often as he dreamed. He had somehow managed to tangle most of the blankets around himself, and Tony shivered slightly as he sat up.

Tony quickly found that Bruce was adorable when asleep, and spent a good five minutes just staring at him; eyes tracing the lines on his face that had smoothed out in sleep, briefly glancing over his tangled head of hair, the stubble that had darkened his cheeks and chin, the way his tongue darted out every so often to wet his lips.

He looked good in sweatpants and a white athletic shirt, Tony thought, and made a note to get Bruce to remove as much clothing as possible. He lost a good ten minutes imagining Bruce completely naked against his purple sheets, face flushed with pleasure, eyes dark with lust, and eventually had to shake his head to try and fight down the raging hard-on he was now sporting.

An idea formed by the time Tony had calmed his libido (he should be given a freaking medal for not jumping Bruce while he was all gorgeous and _in Tony's bed_!) and he grinned as he silently got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of faded and torn jeans, and changed his shirt from AC/DC to Black Sabbath (because Bruce was all about hygiene and Tony wanted to make him happy) before leaning across to give Bruce a quick kiss.

Tony left the bedroom yawning and hopped into the elevator, where Jarvis greeted him and informed him that the others were still asleep or out in Thor's case, and that yes, they did have coffee and eggs and everything else Tony would need to cook breakfast for his partner.

' _Sir, are you sure that is a good idea?_ ' the AI asked once Tony had reached the fourth floor. He would have cooked in his penthouse, but the kitchen there only had alcohol, coffee, and chocolate biscuits; even Tony could admit that alcohol and chocolate wasn't a good or healthy breakfast.

'Shut up, Jarvis, all my ideas are good ideas,' Tony said while he walked down the hallway, bypassing the living room and entering the kitchen through the other door. There were two; one directly off of the living room, the other at the end of the hallway that had the elevator as well as the bedrooms.

' _Sir, do you remember what happened the last time you tried to cook?_ ' Jarvis asked.

Tony paused halfway across the kitchen. Yeah... _that_ hadn't turned out so good.

' _It involved hiring minions to repair the oven, ceiling, tiles, fridge-_ '

'Yes,' Tony cut in grumpily. 'I get it, Jarvis, stop spoiling my morning.'

' _I am here to help, Sir,_ ' Jarvis replied dryly.

'I should never have given you a goddamn personality,' Tony muttered.

' _I am what you made me, Sir,_ ' Jarvis said, and Tony definitely heard a note of smugness.

'I'll unmake you,' Tony threatened.

' _I doubt that, Sir._ '

Yeah, Tony doubted it too. He'd be lost without Jarvis. Not that he was going to tell the AI that. So he kept silent as he opened the fridge, finding eggs, bacon, and tomato after a five minute search. He placed his ingredients on the counter and went hunting for a pan while at the same time he stuffed bread into the toaster and left it sitting there while he cooked.

'Right, scrambled eggs are easy,' Tony murmured to himself. He'd seen Clint, Steve, _and_ Pepper make them before, so how hard could it be?

Tony stared at the eggs for a few seconds before cracking six over a bowl- Bruce ate a lot, six probably wouldn't be enough, but oh well- and grabbed a fork to mix it all. He then remembered that Steve added pepper, so he grabbed it from beside the microwave and dumped a heap in.

'Oops,' Tony hummed. 'Oh well, he likes spicy stuff.'

Tony mixed it all up and left the bowl sitting on the counter while he diced the tomato.

'Ouch, son of a bitch!' he hissed when the knife sliced through the end of his finger. He dropped the knife and sucked on his digit while he hunted through the drawers for bandaids- Steve was all about being prepared, and you could usually find at least five medical kits in one room.

After wrapping a bandaid around his finger, Tony went back to dicing the tomato.

' _Sir?_ ' Jarvis interrupted.

'What?' Tony asked.

' _Milk, Sir,_ ' Jarvis said.

Tony blinked at the counter. _Milk? What the hell does that mean?_

' _For the scrambled eggs, Sir,_ ' Jarvis then continued. ' _I believe milk is added to make the eggs "fluffy"._ '

'Oh,' Tony said. 'I knew that.'

' _Of course you did, Mr Stark,_ ' Jarvis stated.

'Shut it!' Tony growled. If Jarvis could laugh, he would be, and Tony frowned as he grabbed the milk from the fridge. He had no idea how much to add, so just kept pouring until it looked right.

With the tomato done, Tony diced the bacon too, and threw the lot into the eggs. Scrambled eggs with tomato and bacon had always been a favourite of his, and when Steve made it Bruce ate the lot, so of course Bruce would love it if Tony made it.

'Even more so 'cause I'm his boyfriend,' Tony grinned to himself. He poured the mixture into the pan and turned the burner on, leaving it to heat up while he cut up some more bacon to have on the side. He also pushed the toast down and grabbed the butter.

Things went wrong really quickly.

Tony wasn't a cook. He'd never, not once, stated that he _could_ cook, so he didn't count this as a loss... well, not out-loud.

And Tony didn't know that you were supposed to add oil or butter to the pan to stop the eggs sticking.

He also didn't know that Clint had changed the settings on the toaster so that it cooked quickly, meaning the toast burnt if you left it in longer than a minute.

He _definitely_ didn't know that you shouldn't turn the burner on full-blast and not stir the eggs to ensure they cooked evenly.

' _Sir, the stove appears to be on fire,_ ' was Jarvis' warning, followed by the fire detector going off with a piercing wail. Smoke was quickly filling the kitchen and Tony wondered where the fuck it had come from as he tried to turn the stove off.

The eggs had quickly blackened and stuck to the pan, and Tony cursed violently as he grabbed the lot and dumped it in the sink, quickly turning the tap on. Even more smoke, and steam, rose from the sink and blinded Tony, who started coughing and waving a hand before his face.

'Fuck it, fuck it, _fuck it_!' Tony shouted.

And oh shit, the toast was burning too, adding even more smoke.

Tony then knocked the bowl over, and it hit the tiled floor with a crash, chunks flying everywhere. The bacon was next, Tony's hand sliding across it and the counter as he tried to stop himself stumbling. All in all, everything went to hell rather quickly.

And then... and _then_ , Natasha, Steve, and Clint burst into the kitchen, Natasha with a gun, Steve with his fists raised, and Clint with a narrow notched.

'The fuck?' Clint grumbled, sounding half asleep.

'Tony, what the hell are you doing?' Natasha demanded.

'My kitchen,' Steve groaned.

'I was trying to make breakfast!' Tony defended himself, followed by a coughing fit.

Steve groaned and hurried across the room. He threw two windows open and started waving smoke out, while Natasha walked towards the sink.

'Careful, I broke a bowl,' Tony admitted.

Natasha sighed and said, 'Clint?'

'On it,' the archer yawned. He put his bow and arrow down and disappeared.

'It's too early for this shit,' Natasha groaned.

'I'm sorry,' Tony huffed. 'I was trying to make breakfast for Bruce.'

'By burning down the tower?' Steve asked from across the room. He leaned over the counter to turn the tap off and glanced down at the black-yellow sludge that had one been eggs.

'No,' Tony snapped. 'I was trying to do something nice!'

'But you can't cook,' Natasha pointed out.

'Thank you, Agent Obvious!' Tony shouted and threw his hands up.

'What's going on?'

They all turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway, still wearing Tony's sweats and his athletic shirt.

Tony chewed on his lip and Natasha grinned at the genius, while Steve continued to air out the kitchen.

'I... ah... tried to cook,' Tony admitted.

Bruce raised both eyebrows and moved aside when Clint reappeared with a dustpan and broom. 'Why?' he asked.

'Um... well... I was trying to be nice, and do something... you know, romantic,' Tony muttered.

A smile spread across Bruce's face. 'You tried to cook for me?'

' _Tried_ being the key word there,' Clint complained as he swept up the broken bowl.

'I still made an effort!' Tony argued.

'How about you just go get dressed while we clean up?' Steve suggested.

'I can help!' Tony snapped.

'I think it's best you sit this out,' Natasha told him gently. 'We'll clean up and Steve can cook breakfast, okay?'

Tony scowled at them all before finally huffing, ' _Fine_!' and pushing his way out the kitchen.

 

{oOo}

 

After helping clear up a bit, Bruce went back up to Tony's penthouse and found the inventor sulking in bed.

'Sulking, honestly?' Bruce chuckled. Tony didn't answer him. 'Tony, that was really sweet,' Bruce said and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and rubbed the other man's thigh.

'Really?' Tony asked.

'Yes,' Bruce nodded. 'I know you can't cook, but the fact that you _tried_ , just for me, was really, very sweet. Thank you.'

'Even though I screwed up and almost burnt the tower down?' Tony asked.

'That doesn't matter,' Bruce shrugged. And it didn't; Tony had tried to cook _him_ breakfast. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

Tony rolled over so he was facing the other man and smiled weakly. 'I'm sorry.'

'Not a problem,' Bruce shrugged. 'It's the thought that counts.'

'Eggs suck,' Tony scowled. 'If Steve can do it, I should be able to!'

'I'm sure you can,' Bruce sat, patting is hip. 'And if you want, I can teach you, so in the future you can properly make me breakfast.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

Tony smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Bruce quickly threaded his fingers through Tony's hair and tugged him closer. He really didn't want Tony to worry about it, and kissing him was a quick, fun way to make Tony forget all about everything but sex.

Tony groaned as Bruce slowly, deliberately licked his bottom lip before nipping it. The genius shuddered against him and opened his mouth, letting Bruce's tongue dip in to taste the sweet, soft interior. Bruce's blunt nails scratched at his scalp and Tony shivered as he grabbed Bruce's face with both hands, wanting to cling to the man, drag him down, and have his wicked way.

Which was when Jarvis interrupted.

' _Sir, a minion is in the lobby with your order._ '

Tony groaned but let Bruce soften the kiss until they broke apart. 'Send him up to the penthouse, Jarvis.'

' _Yes, Sir._ '

Bruce looked at Tony. 'What order?'

Tony grinned mischievously and jumped to his feet. 'Get dressed!' he ordered. 'Or don't, either way.'

'Tony-'

'Come on,' Tony said and grabbed Bruce's arm. He hauled him out of the bedroom, not giving Bruce a choice, and they sat on the sofa in Tony's living room. Less than three minutes later the elevator doors _dinged_ and Tony jumped to his feet again.

Bruce just watched as his partner disappeared first into the hallway, then into his small kitchen, before coming back with two plates, cutlery, and two large bags.

'What's this?' Bruce asked.

'Breakfast,' Tony grinned and put it all down on the coffee table.'Do you want coffee or tea?'

'Coffee, please,' Bruce said.

Tony pecked him on the cheek and again disappeared, leaving Bruce to go through the bags. He found cartons of scrambled eggs, sausages, fried tomato, bacon, pancakes, and fruit. Bruce's eyes widened with each carton he opened and he looked _really_ surprised by the time Tony came back.

'Tony-'

'Breakfast,' Tony repeated and dropped onto the couch with two mugs of tea. 'I ordered it when Natasha kicked me out of the kitchen.'

Bruce stuttered, trying to find something to say, and Tony grinned. He grabbed a plate and filled it with a bit of everything before passing it to Bruce along with a fork and knife. He filled his own plate and had Jarvis turn the TV on.

'Tony...' Bruce breathed and the other scientist looked at him. 'This is amazing,' Bruce continued. 'Thank you so much.'

'I wanted us to have breakfast alone, which is why I tried to cook,' Tony admitted. 'And I know Steve said he'd make something after he and the others cleaned up, but that's not breakfast _alone_ , you know?' He shrugged one shoulder and stuffed a piece of pancake into his mouth. 'I fought dis'd be betta,' he mumbled through his mouthful.

Bruce shook his head and leaned across to kiss Tony gently. 'Thank you,' he said.

Tony smiled. 'Not a problem.'

'I could get used to this,' Bruce admitted after he'd dribbled a packet of syrup all over his pancakes and fruit. He leaned back, he and Tony snuggled into each other's sides, as they watched the news.

'Me too,' Tony said softly.

Bruce smiled and kissed him again before they both settled down, eating in a comfortable silence.

Neither needed to say it out loud; this was the best breakfast either had had in a long time.

Even if Tony had almost burnt down the kitchen in the process.


	4. You Can't Go Wrong With Roses... Or Can You?

Tony was rubbing a towel through his still-damp here when he re-entered his bedroom. Well... it had kind of become _their_ bedroom, as in his and Bruce's, in the past week. Tony usually only spent two or three nights a week actually in his bed (most of the time he fell asleep in his lab or in the one he shared with Bruce). But there was something about sharing a bed with Bruce, even if they hadn't had sex yet. Tony loved waking up with Bruce, either wrapped in the taller man's arms, or Bruce wrapped in _his_ arms, or Tony hanging half off the bed because Bruce had sprawled across most of the large mattress.

Currently Bruce was sitting propped up against the black headboard, a book in his lap, his reading glasses on and eyes focused on the pages. Tony had learned that Bruce didn't just read medical journals, or science papers. He liked action and adventure books, occasionally fantasy or sci-fi novels, and sometimes even the odd romance book (and Tony just _loved_ that all the romance books Bruce owned were gay literature).

Tony paused from drying himself and just stared. Bruce was dressed in a baggy black shirt and pyjama bottoms striped two shades of purple (Tony loved the colour purple on the other man). He was completely focused on his novel, so much so that he hadn't heard the shower stop, or Tony re-enter the room. He just continued to read, right hand occasionally moving to flick to the next page.

Tony smiled and propped himself against the door-frame, enjoying the quiet, the way the soft lighting bathed Bruce and made him seem... softer, younger, like he didn't have a care in the world. Tony loved when Bruce was calm and happy; when he didn't have to worry about the Other Guy making an appearance. While Tony didn't mind the Hulk, Bruce still hated him, and still had to take great lengths to keep his anger in check. It was why he read, lost himself in the lab, and drank tea like it was cocaine. But all of that made Bruce quirky, and Tony liked quirky. He'd never been one to go after "normal" people and Bruce was as far from normal as you could get.

Tony must have made a noise, because suddenly Bruce looked up at him, eyes bright but slightly tired behind the lenses of his gold-framed glasses. He offered Tony a small smile before asking, 'Have you been there long?'

'A few minutes,' Tony shrugged and pulled his towel from his shoulder. He rubbed it through his hair a few more times before tossing it in the general direction of the hamper. Bruce tisked when it landed on the carpet, but Tony ignored it and crawled onto the bed. 'What are you reading?'

' _The King's Men_ ,' Bruce told him and showed Tony the cover. It was mostly grey, with a single picture of a well-built man without a shirt on. The name _Christan Fall_ was written on the bottom of the cover.

'Any good?' Tony asked.

'I'm enjoying it,' Bruce told him. 'It's... odd, and a bit of crack, but it's amusing.'

Tony nodded and crawled closer. Bruce eyed him wearily, no doubt wondering just what Tony was doing. Tony had to bite back a smile; he was doing what he _always_ did when in bed with a gorgeous person.

He reached out and plucked the book from Bruce's fingers, making sure to mark the page before tossing it on the bedside table. Bruce raised an eyebrow but made no move to stop Tony from removing his glasses, placing them atop the book, and then climbing onto Bruce's lap.

'So...' Tony hummed and draped his arms over Bruce's shoulders. 'What are you doing?'

Bruce chuckled. 'I _was_ reading.'

'Yeah,' Tony smiled, 'but what are you doing now?'

'Trying to figure out how I got such a gorgeous man to sit on me,' Bruce said.

Tony grinned and traced a finger down Bruce's clothed-chest. He felt Bruce wriggle beneath him and his grin widened slightly. 'Take note; you were sitting here, all sexy and reading and wearing your glasses, and I just _had_ to sit on you.'

'Is that so?' Bruce asked. Tony nodded. 'I'll have to remember that for the future.' His hands moved up Tony's thighs, before tracing over the waistband of his sweats, fingers brushing his ass, before settling on his hips.

'There's not much you do that isn't sexy,' Tony informed him.

'Really?'

The genius nodded. 'You drink tea and I want to to pour it over myself so you'll lick it off me,' he admitted. Bruce noticeably shivered. 'You eat chocolate and I want to melt it so I can dip my fingers in it and feed you.' Bruce bit his lip and his eyes grew darker, half-lidded. 'When you eat spaghetti, well... a lot of my fantasies have to do with us eating food off each other.'

'Right...' Bruce hummed, voice slightly hoarse.

Tony rolled his hips forward slightly and Bruce gasped, his fingers scrambling to grip Tony's hips.

He leaned forward slightly until his lips were pressed against Bruce's ear, and whispered huskily, 'Do you have _any idea_... how fucking hot you look walking around the lab, being all smart and gorgeous and just... _you_?'

'Uh...' Bruce mumbled.

'I've never dated anyone- hell, I've never _met anyone_ \- who was almost as smart as me. Someone who understands what I talk about, what I work on; someone who can help me make my inventions better; someone who just _gets_ me. Do you have any idea how fucking hot I find your brain, Bruce Banner?'

'Uh... I'm... gettin' an idea,' Bruce choked out. His fingers were digging hard into Tony's hips, and Tony could feel a definite bulge beneath his ass. It made his entire body tingle, made him want to tear Bruce's clothes off and have his wicked way with the doctor.

Tony groaned softly and Bruce's fingers dug deeper into hips, just adding to the lust crawling through Tony's body. He and Bruce had been dating just over a week, and the most they'd done was kiss and over-the-clothes groping. Tony was so ready to strip Bruce of all his clothes and go to town.

Tony looked up slowly and caught Bruce's eyes. Both men were flushed, breathing heavily, and their eyes were dark. When Bruce's tongue darted out to wet his lips, the small amount of self-control Tony possessed snapped and he lunged forward.

He crashed his mouth against Bruce's, and Bruce immediately returned the kiss. Their lips were hard and bruising, the two panting against each other. Tony groaned and grabbed the back of Bruce's neck with one hand, his other pushing through Bruce's slightly curly brown hair and tugging sharply.

Bruce moaned in response and his fingers moved up, digging harshly into Tony's flushed skin. It made Tony thrust forward, his cock aching to be released, to be touched, for _anything_. But Bruce's hands remained on his sides, his thumbs stroking Tony's skin roughly, his nails digging in.

Tony rolled forward again, and wanted to smirk when Bruce gasped against his mouth. He did it again and Bruce pried the inventor's lips apart, his tongue thrusting in to lick Tony's teeth and gums, explore thoroughly before forcing Tony's tongue into submission.

Usually Tony was the one in control, but he practically melted as Bruce set the pace for their kiss as well as their movements. His hands were gently tugging Tony forward, while his hips tried to thrust off the bed to force their crotches together.

Tony had never been more frustrated or turned on in his life and it was a heady mix; he tugged Bruce forward by the neck, forcing the man to move closer, and he pressed their chests together while he twisted Bruce's hair between his fingers. His mouth was getting thoroughly fucked, and he knew Bruce's fingers would leave bruises on his hips, but Tony _really_ didn't give a fuck at that moment.

Bruce pulled back for air, and the two gasped, their chests heaving against each other, sweat starting to dot their foreheads and upper lips. Tony managed to peel his eyes open and found Bruce staring at him, blue eyes darkened with lust, lids at half-mast. Tony groaned at the image and rubbed his thumb along Bruce's neck before moving his hand around, knuckles brushing the man's smooth skin, eventually cupping his jaw.

He stroked again and Bruce closed his eyes, leaning into the contact. Though Bruce usually didn't like people coming into his personal space, he'd always been surprisingly lenient with Tony, even before they'd really gotten to know each other. Tony had always meant to ask...

'How come you let me get close?' he breathed, his voice slightly shaky.

Bruce didn't open his eyes as he answered honestly, 'Because you don't care.'

Tony knew what that meant; he didn't care about the Other Guy. He wasn't afraid of Bruce, not like everyone else. The rest of the team, they loved Bruce; really they did. But there was always that underlying trace of fear, the worry that Bruce would "Hulk out" and kill them all.

But Tony... no, Tony never had cared. He trusted Bruce to know when he was about to snap. He trusted Bruce to know his limits, to be able to warn them if he was about to turn into the Other Guy. Even when they'd first met, Tony had just trusted him. Tony himself didn't know why, but his gut and mind had said Bruce was trustworthy; and really, Tony had never really done what everyone else did.

A delighted smile spread across Tony's face and Bruce smiled in return.

'I know you _care_ ,' the doctor said, 'but not about that. And... the Other Guy, he likes you.'

'Well... that's good, right?' Tony asked.

Bruce chuckled. 'Yeah, that's good.'

Tony leaned forward to kiss him again, and this one was a lot more gentle than before. It was no less passionate, but they weren't trying to eat each other's faces. Instead their lips were gentle, moving slowly, their tongues taking the time to taste, explore, and enjoy each other's mouths.

Tony kept one hand on Bruce's face, enjoying the smooth skin beneath his fingers, while his other hand stroked up and down Bruce's shirt-covered front. Bruce's hands were still beneath Tony's shirt, touching warm skin, and Tony felt that that was completely unfair; he wanted to touch skin too!

But when his hand moved down, fingers pushing up the hem of Bruce's shirt, the younger man's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Tony whined- he wasn't above whining, begging, and flat-out throwing a tantrum to touch Bruce in his naughty places- but Bruce held him firmly and slowly ended their kiss.

'Brucey,' he groaned, 'come on.'

Bruce sighed. 'Tony-'

'Why haven't we had sex yet?' Tony interrupted. Suddenly his eyes widened and he said, 'Oh God, you _can_ have sex, right?'

Bruce snorted.

'No, seriously... like, the Other Guy doesn't stop you having sex, does he?' Tony demanded. 'Oh God, we're never gonna have sex!'

Bruce burst out laughing and shook his head as Tony continued to moan about "falling for a guy he could never fuck". Bruce let him ramble for a few minutes before grabbing his face with both hands. Tony immediately shut up and stared at him.

'Tony, I can have sex,' Bruce smiled.

Tony blinked. 'Really?'

'Yes,' Bruce nodded. 'The Other Guy doesn't stop me from enjoying a full sex life, okay?'

'... oh.'

Bruce laughed. 'God, you're an idiot.'

'Um... yeah,' Tony agreed sheepishly. 'So...'

'I don't want to rush this,' Bruce admitted. 'We _will_ have sex, I promise you that, but I want to work on being an actual couple before we jump into bed together.' Tony raised his eyebrows and glanced around. 'You know what I mean,' Bruce sighed.

'Yeah,' Tony said and cleared his throat. 'So... definite future sex, then?'

'Definitely,' Bruce confirmed.

And that brilliant Tony Stark smile was back, making Bruce shake his head and chuckle. 'Oh, wait,' Tony suddenly frowned and the doctor looked at him. 'Oh no,' Tony groaned.

'What?'

'We can never have angry sex,' Tony pouted.

Bruce laughed loudly, his entire body shaking (which Tony was _absolutely_ okay with), and he smiled and looked at Tony with clear adoration in his eyes. 'What am I going to do with you?' he asked when he'd got control of himself.

'Fuck me?' Tony asked hopefully.

Bruce tilted his head.

'What?'

'How experienced are you with men?' Bruce asked.

'Erm... I'd say pretty experienced,' Tony smiled. 'As in, I've done it all, baby.'

Bruce smiled. 'I thought so.'

'And you?'

'Yeah, I've... well, not done it _all_ ,' Bruce said slowly, 'but I've had plenty of sex with men to know what's what.'

'So we'll know exactly what we're doing when we get around to doing it,' Tony beamed. 'Awesome.'

Bruce smiled in return and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's lips. 'We might never be able to have angry sex,' he said slowly, 'but that doesn't stop us having lazy morning sex.'

Tony hummed against his lips. 'I'd like that.'

'We can also have anniversary sex,' Bruce continued as he kissed his way across Tony's cheek.

'Oh yeah, definitely.'

'Drunk sex,' Bruce said, 'tired sex. Apology sex and shower sex; sex on the floor, on a table, in the lab, or against a wall.'

Tony groaned and felt Bruce breathe against his ear. 'So when I'm super smart in the lab, and make awesome stuff, you'll throw me across a work bench and have your way with me?'

'Yes,' Bruce confirmed and Tony shivered. 'Would you like that?'

'Oh I'd very much like that,' Tony confirmed.

Bruce chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tony's ear. 'Now get off me before I change my mind.'

'Never.'

'Tony-'

Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce's shoulders and buried his face in the younger man's neck. 'Nope, I'm sleeping right here,' he declared.

'Tony, don't be a child,' Bruce chastised.

'But I _wuuv yoouu_ ,' Tony whined.

Bruce laughed and tried to shift Tony onto the bed, but Tony was putting up a fight. They ended up wrestling for over half-an-hour (well, Bruce trying to wrestle Tony to the mattress, and Tony laughing and clinging to him like a child).

It all ended with another make out session that left both men hard but grinning like idiots.

 

{oOo}

 

Tony whistled as he walked down the sidewalk, a definite spring in his step. As usual, once people recognised him as Tony Stark, they started following him, clamouring for photos, autographs, _anything_. Tony said a few hellos, signed a few Iron Man paraphernalia, but mostly he side-stepped everyone and continued on his way.

It was midday, and Tony had left the rest of the Avengers at Stark Tower bickering over what they wanted for lunch. He'd decided to leave them to it while he went out and picked up something for his boyfriend.

_Hmm, boyfriend,_ he mused. _Is it weird that I still find that awesome?_ Then again, he and Bruce _had_ only been dating a week... well, eight days and fourteen hours, but who was counting?

Tony was humming to himself when he entered the florist. The young woman behind the counter- a red-head with warm blue eyes that reminded him of a younger Pepper- perked up and smiled when he approached her.

'Good afternoon, sir, how many I help you?' she asked.

Tony wondered if she either knew who he was and was being professional, or if she didn't watch a lot of TV. He shrugged to himself and said, 'Yes, I'd like a dozen roses, please.'

The girl nodded and got up from her stool. 'What kind of roses?'

Tony blinked. 'There are more than one kind?' The girl laughed. 'Erm, just the red ones; those are romantic, right?'

'Absolutely,' the girl nodded. 'They're over-used, but you can't go wrong with traditional.'

'Right,' Tony commented, not sure what else to say. He just leaned against the counter and watched as the girl picked a dozen red-roses and brought them back. 'Can you use purple paper?' he asked when she started tying them together.

'Absolutely,' she said with a smile. She wrapped the stems in a dark-purple paper and added light purple ribbon. Once they were wrapped she gestured at the rack of small cards the store offered. 'Would you like a card?'

'Um...' Tony hummed as he glanced them over, and eventually picked out a small, cream-coloured card with the florist's insignia on the back. 'That's fine.'

'And did you want to write on it yourself?' she asked.

'No, I have horrible handwriting,' Tony admitted. 'It'd be awful if my boyfriend couldn't read it.'

She giggled, but looked slightly confused, and Tony raised an eyebrow. 'Sorry,' she apologised quickly, 'I'm just used to all the gossip and pictures about you with beautiful young women.'

Ah, so she _did_ know who he was.

'It's not well known,' Tony admitted, 'but I'm too good looking to play for one team.' He winked at her and she blushed as she grabbed a purple felt-tip pen. 'Just make it out to Bruce and say it's from Tony,' he told her.

'Is that Bruce with a C?' she inquired.

Tony frowned. 'How many ways are there to spell Bruce?'

'Two, I suppose,' she said. 'B-R-U-C-E and B-R-U-S-E.'

'Who the hell spells it with an S?' he demanded.

She shrugged. 'Parents these days like playing with the spelling of their child's name,' she said and indicated her name tag.

Tony peered down at it and winced in sympathy. 'Lorrinn, really?'

'Oh yeah, they couldn't spell it L-A-U-R-E-N, _noo_ ,' she complained. 'I'm constantly getting crap for it.'

'You have my deepest sympathy,' Tony said honestly. 'I guess I got lucky. There's not many ways you can change Anthony.'

Lorrinn smiled as she quickly wrote on the card, finishing with a flourish. Yeah, she definitely had better handwriting than him.

'Here you are, Mr Stark,' Lorrinn said and suck the card in the flowers. Tony pulled out a credit card and there was silence as he paid. 'Have a wonderful day, and congratulations,' Lorrinn grinned.

'Oh I will,' Tony replied. 'Thanks for your help.'

Lorrinn smiled and Tony continued whistling as he walked back to Stark Tower. He'd definitely be buying flowers from there in the future.

 

{oOo}

 

It seemed they'd settled on Chinese, because Clint and Steve were both pouting, and Bruce, Natasha and Thor all looked immensely proud of themselves. Steve didn't really like Chinese and Clint hated anything spicy. Thor, he would eat anything, and Natasha and Bruce had always enjoyed eating different foods. Tony just didn't care.

'Hello all,' he beamed when he entered the living room.

There were various murmurs, a 'Welcome back, Tony Stark, was your trip satisfactory?' from Thor, and Bruce pushed himself off the sofa and smiled as he leaned over to kiss his partner.

'Aren't you going to ask where I wandered off to?' Tony asked.

Bruce shrugged. 'You're a big boy; I think you can take care of yourself.'

'That's debatable,' Tony admitted and Bruce chuckled.

Suddenly the doctor's nose wrinkled and he pulled away just in time. Tony watched as he sneezed and rubbed his nose, the other Avengers glancing up.

'Are you okay?' Tony asked.

'Fine,' Bruce sniffed. 'My nose is just... i-i-itchy!' He sneezed again and scrubbed at his nose, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

'Are you sure, Healer Banner?' Thor asked. He was the closest, and he tilted his blonde head as he looked at Bruce in concern.

'Really, I'm fine,' Bruce coughed.

'Bruce-' Tony began, but Bruce sneezed again and rubbed his eyes, groaning softly.

'This usually only happens... when I'm around flowers,' Bruce admitted and sneezed once more.

Tony froze, and he felt heat colour his cheeks. Well _fuck_. Why the hell did this always happen to him? First Pepper, now Bruce?!

'Wha's wrong?' Bruce grumbled when he saw the look on Tony's face.

'Um... well... I didn't know,' Tony began.

'Know what?' Bruce asked.

Tony looked down, embarrassed, and pulled the bouquet of roses from behind his back. Bruce's eyes widened slightly.

'Oh.'

'Yeah...' Tony coughed awkwardly.

'I, ah... I'm allergic to most flowers,' Bruce told him and took a step back.

'I'm sorry,' Tony said. 'I had no idea.'

'You got flowers for me?' Bruce asked before another sneezing fit hit.

'For God's sake, Tony, get rid of them!' Natasha ordered and grabbed Bruce, who was shaking, coughing, and sneezing all at the same time.

'I'm sorry!' Tony continued to say as he backed into the hallway. Jarvis opened the elevator doors and Tony slipped in, Bruce's sneezing echoing in his ears. 'Fuck it!' he shouted.

' _Perhaps you should have asked Dr Banner before purchasing the flowers, Sir,_ ' Jarvis intoned.

'Fuck off,' Tony growled and slapped the flowers against the wall. 'Damn it!'

' _A minion will have to clean that, Sir, or Dr Banner could have another allergic reaction,_ ' Jarvis said.

Tony groaned and let his head fall against the silver wall. Why did he always fuck these things up?

 

{oOo}

 

'Hey.'

Bruce turned from where he was stirring his tea to see Tony standing in the doorway. 'Hey,' he echoed.

After his allergic reaction- which wasn't anything serious, he'd managed to tell the others before they completely freaked out- nobody had seen Tony for the rest of the afternoon. It was now going on eight o'clock, and Bruce would be the first to admit that he was relieved to see that the billionaire was okay.

'So, um... are you alright?' Tony asked.

Bruce had to smile. It wasn't common to see _the_ Tony Stark nervous. He'd once upon a time thought it wasn't possible. But there he was- Iron Man, the man who could create a clean energy source in a cave- standing in the doorway, chewing on his bottom lip, hands behind his back and one foot pushing against the tiled floor.

'I'm fine,' Bruce assured him. 'It's not a dangerous allergy; it just makes my eyes red and my throat scratchy.'

'Right,' Tony coughed.'Well, I... I'm really sorry.'

'It's fine,' Bruce said.

'I'm not, um... I'm no good at this kind of thing,' Tony admitted. 'I mean, I'm a genius and all, but for some reason understanding _people_ and understanding relationship things, it's just not my area.'

'Tony, that's fine,' Bruce repeated. 'I know all of that about you. I wouldn't be dating you if any of that mattered.'

Tony glanced up at him. 'Really?'

Bruce nodded and said, 'Honestly, Tony. I know the good and bad about you, as your team mate and friend. Now I'm just re-discovering all those things about you as a partner. And I still like you, okay? Now you know that I'm allergic to flowers, and you won't forget it, so... no harm done.'

Tony nodded again and moved further into the kitchen. Bruce sipped his tea, waiting. 'Is there anything else you're allergic to?' Tony asked after a minute of silence.

'Not that I know of,' Bruce shook his head. 'Though I'm not a big fan of dark chocolate.'

Tony smiled. 'Okay.'

'I don't like pineapple,' Bruce continued, 'or mangoes. But I love pears and apples. And pickles.'

Tony wrinkled his nose. 'Pickles?'

'Yep,' Bruce grinned. 'So if we ever get burgers, I like extra pickles.'

'Noted,' Tony chuckled.

'I like salad.'

'I've noticed,' Tony smiled. He nodded at Bruce's cup. 'And tea.'

'Tea soothes the mind and helps me relax,' Bruce said. 'Something I'm a big fan of.'

'Yeah,' Tony hummed. 'So, um... you love tea?'

'I did just say that.'

'Well, just... here.' Tony suddenly pulled his hands from behind his back, and Bruce realised he was holding something; a large bag of Bruce's favourite blend of tea. His mouth fell open as Tony placed the bag on the counter. 'I noticed you were running low earlier,' Tony told him, 'and I figured I'd go out and get it.'

'You... you got it yourself?' Bruce asked slowly.

Tony nodded. 'It means more, right? Getting something for the person you're with yourself, rather than having some else- like Jarvis- get it?' Bruce nodded. 'So whenever you need more tea, I can go get it,' Tony smiled. 'Because I know you don't like crowds, and I know you hate Jarvis doing everything for you. And this way, you're getting your tea, but... you know, no crowds or feeling guilty.'

Bruce continued to stare at the bag of tea. He couldn't believe Tony had done this for him; Tony Stark, who'd built an AI to do _everything_ for him, including ordering food, annoying Fury, and generally being his computer-butler.

Tony Stark, who didn't _date_ or _care_ about other people.

But... but Tony _did_ date; he'd dated Pepper exclusively, and now he was with Bruce. And Tony _did_ care. For all his "I love myself", "I'm awesome", and "I created Iron Man because my awesome needs to be seen", Tony still risked his life on a weekly basis to keep the people of Manhattan, of the _world_ , safe. Tony still invited the Avengers to live at his Tower, and made sure they were comfortable. Tony still built a lab for Bruce, and made sure he felt welcomed, because he cared.

Tony still went to get flowers for Bruce, and tea, just to make Bruce happy.

A brilliant grin spread across Bruce's face and he looked up at his partner.

'Do you like it?' Tony asked earnestly.

'Yeah,' Bruce chuckled, 'yeah, it's... wow, Tony.'

'So... I'm forgiven?'

'For what?' Bruce asked.

'Well... the roses incident,' Tony said.

Bruce smiled and stood. He grabbed Tony by the shirt when he was close enough and hauled the genius closer to capture his lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Tony grinned against his mouth and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck, making sure their bodies were completely pressed against each other.

When they broke apart Bruce was still smiling.

'You're completely forgiven,' the doctor said.

'Of course I am,' Tony drawled arrogantly and Bruce chuckled and slapped his chest. 'Thank you.'

'You don't need to thank me,' Bruce said.

Tony just shrugged. 'Now I just have to keep earning your forgiveness for the whole "blabbered to the team about how much I want Bruce" thing,' Tony stated.

'Tony, you don't need-'

'I have romantic dinners in mind,' Tony cut in. 'Where I'll woo you with my brilliant good looks, my fashion sense, and the expensive dishes my favourite restaurants serve.'

Bruce laughed, shook his head, and kissed Tony again.

Both men knew that Tony didn't really have to keep apologising for that incident; Bruce had long ago forgiven him. But it was nice, having Tony want to do things for Bruce, and in return Bruce could do things for him.

It was a good way for the two to learn what the other liked, as a boyfriend/partner/lover.

And really, it was all great fun.


	5. "Talking" with the God of Mischief

'Come _onn_ ,' Tony whined.

Bruce sighed. 'Tony, please, we've talked about this.'

'No, you keep saying the same thing,' Tony huffed and folded his arms.

'Why is it so important to you that we have sex right now?' Bruce demanded. 'Why can't you just wait?'

'Because it's stupid!' Tony argued. 'We're both grown men, we're committed to each other, why _not_ have sex?'

Bruce pursed his lips, looking ready to argue again, but suddenly Natasha burst into the kitchen. 'We've got a situation,' she said.

Tony groaned and smacked his palm against his forehead. 'Fine,' he grunted and looked at Bruce. Bruce rolled his eyes and pushed past Tony, making Tony growl and stalk after him.

Natasha darted out of the way as both men stormed through the doorway. 'Okay...' she hummed in confusion before following after him.

 

{oOo}

 

Their argument seemed to have been put on hold. It was late, and Tony was dozing against Bruce, his head on the taller man's shoulder, as all around him the rest of the team discussed what countries they'd visited over bowls of Steve's lamb stew. Tony would have joined in- he'd visited plenty of countries during his time as CEO of Stark Industries- but he was just so _tired_.

It'd been five none-stop days of chasing after Victor von Doom, a few other random villains, as well as cleaning up the mess Loki had made of the Statue of Liberty. They hadn't had time to take a proper break since the week previously.

But finally, _finally_ , all the villains had either gone into hiding or were being taken care of by the Fantastic Four- who _so_ owed the Avengers, Doom was _their_ problem, after all- and Loki had gone back into hiding after his latest prank. Tony was exhausted from flying around as Iron Man and creating cleaning robots that could help lift the grime and paint off of the Statue, while simultaneously keeping Victor's Doombots from destroying Manhattan, and taking care of Bruce when he "Hulked Out".

So really, he wasn't hungry. He was tired and sore and in desperate need of a drink. Unfortunately, he was too tired to drink much, and as soon as he and Bruce had sat down, Tony had slumped against his partner, and Bruce had to keep tilting his drink back up when Tony's hand slackened.

'Australia's definitely my favourite country,' Bruce was saying, while Tony drooled against his shoulder.

'It's very beautiful,' Natasha nodded and nibbled on a piece of lamb. 'I didn't get to see much of it the three times I was there, but the beaches were breathtaking.'

'I was there in summer,' Bruce said, 'and it was so hot, I can't believe how hot it can get!'

'Where were you?' Natasha asked.

'At first I visited Alice Springs, which is basically in the middle of the country, in the desert. I quickly gave up after four days of above forty degrees heat.'

'But forty is cold,' Clint said from the other side of the room.

'Forty degrees _Celsius_ ,' Bruce elaborated. 'Which would be about...'

'One-hundred and-four Fahrenheit,' Natasha helped.

'And sometimes it hits _forty-five_ ,' Bruce continued. 'So I went to Melbourne for about a month, and then Sydney. I wanted to go to Tasmania but I decided to move on, and went to China after that.'

'What were you doing traipsing all over Australia?' Clint asked, and his voice was muffled from a mouthful of stew. Natasha wrinkled her nose at his eating habits, while Bruce answered.

'I was just travelling; trying to find out where I belonged. And running from SHIELD.'

'Of course,' Steve joined in. 'What was your favourite part about Australia?'

'Hmm... well, the beaches were nice,' Bruce said, 'but too many people; I don't like crowds. And I don't see the point of going swimming if you're just going to end up hot, sticky, and covered in sand a few minutes after you get out.'

'Mm, beach,' Tony hummed stupidly and slid further down Bruce's side. Bruce chuckled and plucked Tony's glass from his hands. He leaned forward to set it on the coffee table, and Tony whined as his human-pillow moved. 'Shh, it's alright,' Bruce said and leaned back.

Tony snuggled deeply into his side, one arm wrapping around Bruce's stomach. He was too out of it to worry about what the others thought; he just wanted to go to sleep, and Bruce was so very warm.

Bruce smiled and his left arm draped over Tony's shoulders, making Tony sigh.

'You know, I like him like this,' Clint commented. 'He's quiet, I don't have to hear crap spew out of his mouth, and he's kinda cute.'

'Fuck you, Clint,' Tony grumbled and pressed his face into Bruce's side. He wasn't so far gone that he couldn't snark back and forth with Hawkeye.

'The Hawk is right,' Thor announced, 'it is heartwarming to see the Man of Iron so happy.'

'Mm,' Tony hummed.

Natasha chuckled and Bruce smiled as he ran his fingers through his partner's hair. 'What were you saying, Bruce?' she asked.

'Um... no idea,' Bruce admitted. 'Something about Australia... they have excellent chocolate biscuits there.'

'Mm, chocolate,' Clint grinned and slurped up some more stew.

'They have these things called Tim Tams,' Bruce said.

'Oh God, I've had them,' Natasha cut in. 'They're _gorgeous_.'

Bruce nodded in agreement while Thor, Clint and Steve all looked at them. 'Tim Tams?' Steve frowned.

'It's a chocolate biscuit,' Bruce explained. 'They come in original, which is just chocolate biscuit with milk chocolate, but you can get dark chocolate, double-chocolate, caramel, and a few others.'

'You know, I'm pretty sure you can buy them here,' Natasha said, frowning as she thought. 'I think they're called... something Crème.'

'What do they look like?' Clint asked.

'Rectangular, with biscuit, and two layers of chocolate,' Bruce told him.

Clint scrunched up his face as he thought, but before he could say anything, Jarvis was speaking.

' _They are marketed in the United States as "Chocolate Crème", and can be found at select Target stores from October to March. The are sold under the slogan "Australia's Favourite Cookie", despite the fact that Australians don't refer to Tim Tams as cookies_.'

The Avengers all looked up, and Bruce sighed as Jarvis finished. 'Damn it, it's June.'

'Are these Tim Tams really that great?' Clint asked. ''Cause I've had Chocolate Crèmes, and they're not that great.'

'I bet the Australian-made ones are better,' Natasha chimed in. 'And yes, Clint, they're amazing.'

'They're my favourite biscuit,' Bruce admitted. 'I ate heaps of them when I lived in Australia.'

' _I feel I must point out,_ ' Jarvis suddenly interrupted, drawing everyone's attention, ' _that according to Wikipedia, the Tim Tams sold here are still made in Australia and shipped to the US._ '

'Well... they're just awful, then,' Clint shrugged.

'I will murder you in your sleep if you say that again!' Natasha snapped and threw a pillow at him.

'Ow, alright, easy,' Clint grumbled. 'Jesus, it's just a cookie.'

' _Biscuit_ ,' Bruce corrected him, 'and they're amazing.'

'You're amazing,' Tony mumbled against his boyfriend.

'Aww, he's so cute,' Natasha grinned. 'And Clint, you're right; Tony's a lot easier to handle like this.'

'Fuck... you...' Tony breathed heavily.

'Ignore them,' Bruce told his partner and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

'Mm,' Tony hummed, and he finally dropped off to sleep, dreaming of cookies and tea and giant birds trying to steal his stew.

 

{oOo}

 

Tony didn't know what was happening. One minute he was dodging a Doombot, Jarvis practically yelling, 'Ten percent power, ten percent power!' in his ear, and the Hulk throwing Steve at various bad guys so Captain America could take them out.

The next thing he knew he was crashing into the ground. The shriek of metal was loud in his ears, and pain exploded across his chest and legs. He heard the screech of a Doombot landing beside him, before suddenly there was a _whoosh_ , a flash of green, and Tony's helmet was being ripped off so he could breathe.

'Stupid, useless mortals,' a deep, snarky voice reached his ears.

'Loki?' he wheezed.

The God in question popped up and scowled at him. 'Remain still, mortal, least I sew your legs together.'

Tony went silent at that and felt Loki pry his suit apart, helped by the small amount of power Jarvis had left. Finally Tony was free, only wearing one glove and one boot, as well as some leg parts. Loki tisked as he looked down at him, hands on his hips, and Tony giggled despite himself.

For some reason, every time he appeared before the Avengers (whether it was to prank them, annoy them, or warn them about some enemy), he took the form of a five-year-old boy. His raven hair was still down to his shoulders, slicked back but curling at the edges, his eyes were emerald green (not the bright blue he had when the Tesseract had been controlling him), and he was still tall and pale. But he was a five-year-old _kid_.

Thor wouldn't say whether it was part of his punishment, or whether Loki could switch back to his adult-form whenever he wanted; the Norse God was being surprisingly close-lipped on the whole thing, and eventually the Avengers got used to seeing the God of Mischief as a child.

It was still creepy hearing Loki's adult voice come out of a kid, though.

The God placed his hands over Tony's bloody leg- and oh yeah, _that_ fucking hurt- before his skin glowed green and leeched into Tony. Tony felt prickles of heat crawl up his leg, followed by a burning sensation, before Loki's hands stopped glowing.

'Are you healing me?' Tony asked.

'My, what a _clever_ mortal you are,' Loki said and rolled his green eyes.

'Hey, I was just asking,' Tony grumbled.

'Shut up!' Loki snapped and set about healing Tony's chest and stomach. When he was done and groaned and stretched. Even on his tip-toes, in this form Loki only reached Tony's stomach, and Tony wasn't exactly tall.

'Thanks,' Tony said and grunted as he stood up. His body was still a bit achy, but at least he wasn't going to die.

'You're welcome,' Loki sniffed.

'And what do you want in return?' Tony asked.

Though Loki wasn't the evil psychopath he'd been before, he was still a dick. And he didn't do _anything_ nice without expecting a favour in return.

A smirk spread across Loki's thin face and he said, 'All in good time, Man of Iron.'

Tony just nodded and stumbled across the roof- yeah, he was on a roof somewhere- and eventually slumped on the low-concrete wall that circled the roof. Loki stood staring at the pieces of his suit that littered the ground before walking across to join Tony.

'What happened?' Tony asked as he rubbed at his arc reactor.

'Victor let his bots get out of hand,' Loki sniffed. 'One broke away from his control and hit you from behind. The impact greatly injured you and I decided to take mercy and heal you.'

'Uh... thanks.'

Loki just shrugged one shoulder and looked out across the city. They could see the fight off in the distance; busted windows, debris everywhere, and abandoned cars being used as clubs by the Hulk.

'Is everyone else okay?' Tony asked.

'Yes,' Loki inclined his head. 'I'll take you back to them in ten minutes; you need to rest after a healing.'

'Thanks,' Tony repeated. Because really, Loki didn't owe the Avengers anything. He could have left Tony there, but he didn't. Tony liked to think that Loki _did_ care. He liked teasing and pranking them; if Tony or the other Avengers died, Loki would have no one to play with.

'Interesting,' Loki mused suddenly.

'What?' Tony grumbled, still rubbing his chest.

'You are copulating with the Green One,' Loki stated.

Tony finally looked up to find Loki staring at him, head tilted. 'I'm what?'

'Copulating with the Big Green One,' Loki said slowly.

'You mean Bruce?' Loki inclined his head. 'What the hell is cop- _oh_ ,' Tony blushed as he realised that Loki, somehow, knew that he and Bruce were together. 'Are you spying on us?' he asked wearily.

Loki snorted. 'Please. I have better things to do than watch you mortals.'

'Then how-'

'I can sense him on you,' Loki stated.

Tony wrinkled his nose. 'Are you sniffing me or something?'

Loki ground his teeth and sneered at Tony. 'No, you pathetic little fly! My magic has sensed the Green One's very presence all over you.'

'Oh,' Tony said. 'Er... 'kay.'

Loki tilted his head again as he regarded Iron Man. 'When did this happen?' he inquired.

'Um... couple weeks,' Tony admitted. 'We're, you know... dating.'

'Dating... ah, courting,' Loki nodded. Tony just shrugged; courting, dating, whatever. 'This is... interesting. I have come to learn that not all Midgardians approve of same-sex coupling.'

'Yeah,' Tony agreed. _He_ had learned that on Asgard, and pretty much everywhere else in the "realms" or "universes" or whatever the fuck they called it, same-sex relationships were the norm. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he thought about his attempts to "court" Bruce, as Loki would say. God, the eggs had been a disaster.

'We aren't about to "talk" are we?' Loki asked wearily and Tony looked at him.

'What?'

'I have also learned that you mortals think talking about _feelings_ and _intentions_ will help your coupling go smoothly,' the God said.

Tony raised both eyebrows. 'Um... no, men don't, you know, _talk_ ,' he told the Æsir. 'Well, not much, anyway.'

'I see,' Loki mused.

Tony frowned at him and asked, 'Where'd you learn that?'

'A... _programme_?' Loki tried, testing the word on his tongue. 'It was on the television, a woman with dark skin on a stage, talking with other Midgardians while females screamed at everything she said.'

Tony blinked. And then stared. And then blinked some more. Because... _no_. Was Loki... was he talking about...?

'Oh my God, you watch Oprah!' Tony shouted.

Loki looked at him, a single trimmed-eyebrow raised. 'Yes, I believe that was the title of the programme, and the female's name.'

Tony burst out laughing and Loki frowned.

'What is so funny?' he demanded.

'Oh fuck,' Tony giggled, gasping for breath. 'You... you watch... _Oprah_.'

Loki sneered at him. 'Despite your constant praises of Midgardian programmes, there is very little of interest on your television devices,' Loki snapped.

'You watch Oprah!' Tony laughed.

'I should turn you to ash where you sit!' Loki thundered.

'God, calm the hell down,' Tony chuckled.

Loki scowled at him and folded his arms, looking like a pouting child.

'Sorry, sorry,' Tony apologised as he tried to wipe tears from his eyes. 'No, we won't be having any talks about Bruce and me dating- er, _copulating_ , alright?'

'Good,' Loki sniffed. 'I have no desire to hear about your sex life, Stark.'

'Good; I don't wanna share it with you,' Tony said. _Or lack thereof..._

Loki was looking at him carefully and when Tony raised both eyebrows, the God snickered.

'What?' he demanded.

'You are yet to... "seal the deal", as you mortals say?' he inquired.

Tony scowled at him. 'Shut up.'

'My, my, and here I thought you were well known for your sexual prowess,' Loki teased. 'Has the great Anthony Stark finally met someone he can't bed after a single roll of the tongue?'

'Bedding him isn't important!' Tony snapped before pausing. 'Alright, it's important,' he admitted. 'But Bruce says it's important to spend time together, so we're _waiting_.'

Loki again raised an eyebrow as he looked Tony over. 'You are an odd mortal, Stark,' he finally said.

'Yeah, I've heard that before,' Tony grunted.

There was a moment of silence before Loki said, 'And this... _time together_ , is going well?'

'Why are you interested?' Tony asked.

'Isn't it courteous to make small talk?' Loki inquired. 'Besides, blackmail material is always helpful.'

Tony groaned. Yeah, just want he needed; the God of Mischief threatening to send out information about his sex life.

_Or lack. There. Fucking. OF!_

'It bothers you,' Loki mused.

'What does?'

'That you are yet to have sex with Healer Banner,' Loki elaborated. 'I suppose I can understand your frustration; your human media has type-cast you as a... playboy? Is that the word?'

'Yeah,' Tony sighed.

'They are under the impression you date floozy women,' Loki continued.

Tony snorted. 'Floozy, really?'

'I don't see a reason to use the disgusting slang you Midgardians feel necessary to impart upon the world,' Loki complained. 

'Alright, calm down,' Tony said and held up two hands. He realised he was still wearing one glove and pulled it off. 'Yeah, I used to date tramp- er, _floozy_ women, but I care about Bruce.'

Loki tilted his head. 'I see.' He wet his lips. 'Yet you still wonder why you two are yet to copulate.'

'Well... it's just weird, you know?' Tony said, and Loki just raised an eyebrow. 'We've known each other over a year, and we've been dating almost a month. Why won't he have sex with me?'

There was silence following Tony's words before Loki said, 'Well... perhaps he cares too much to simply jump into bed with you.'

Tony looked at him, clearly confused, and Loki sighed and rubbed his eyes.

'For a self-proclaimed genius, you are incredibly thick,' Loki complained and looked back at him. 'Healer Banner doesn't want your relationship to be purely sexual, understand? He wants to get to know you as a partner. In his eyes, the sex will be special, and more exciting, if you have weeks of emotions beforehand. It isn't that he doesn't want to copulate with you, but he wants to make it mean something more than simple pleasure.'

Tony stared at Loki, eyes narrowed as he thought over the God's words. He supposed he was right ( _Stupid fucking Loki, always being right,_ his mind complained). Bruce had said he wanted to wait, and he hadn't said they would wait _long_. It had only been three weeks, after all...

Tony sighed and said, 'Yeah, you're right.' He wondered if he'd annoyed Bruce with his behaviour; always touching him, sitting on his lap in the living room, suggesting blow jobs and hand jobs and groping...

'Of course I am,' Loki snapped, 'I'm always right!'

Tony rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, and the two lapsed into silence as they waited. When the explosions in the distance disappeared completely, Loki stood and held out his hand. 

'Come with me.'

'Er... my suit?' Tony asked.

Loki sighed in annoyance and waved his arm. Each piece of Tony's Iron Man suit disappeared, and Loki said, 'It is waiting for you in your lab; don't worry, it's all there.'

'Thanks,' Tony said and stood, while Loki just tapped his foot impatiently. Tony rolled his eyes but grasped the God's hand, and in a swirl of green magic they were transported.

 

{oOo}

 

Once again, Tony found himself leaning heavily against Bruce. This time they were in their shared lab, while the other Avengers were off doing whatever it was they did after a hard fight. Most of them had made it out with minimal cuts and bruises; really Tony had been the worst off, and he'd had Loki to heal him.

Bruce was fiddling with some contraption or another, Tony really wasn't paying attention. After turning into the Other Guy, Bruce liked to busy himself and keep his mind off of what had happened. Even when he didn't hurt anyone, which he hadn't since Hulking Out on the Helicarrier, Bruce's mind still threw up "What Ifs", and the doctor found them easier to ignore when he had something to do.

Usually after a mission, Tony would either drink himself into a stupor, fiddle around with his Iron Man suit, or just sit on the couch and watch TV. At the moment, though, he just wanted to be with Bruce. He could fix his Iron Man suit tomorrow, and he had a backup in case they were called out again. He didn't feel much like drinking, and moving to watch TV seemed way too hard.

'M'sorry,' he mumbled suddenly.

Bruce paused from where he was clipping something into something else and glanced at him. 'About what?' he asked.

'I'm sorry I've been pushing the whole sex thing,' Tony yawned. 'I get it now; you wanna wait.'

Bruce sighed and put his things down before pulling off his glasses. 'Tony-'

'No, I get it,' Tony cut in. 'You want to wait so it's more special.'

Bruce blinked in surprise.

'I talked with... with Loki,' Tony admitted and Bruce froze in shock. 'He made me realise that you want our relationship to be, you know... _special_ ,' he repeated. 'And I get it; we're not just sex, we're... important.'

Bruce was silent as he mulled that over. 'I _do_ want to have sex, Tony,' he finally said, 'but yeah, I want to wait. I want it to be important. I'm sorry if you think that's stupid, or... adolescent.'

'Nah, it's not,' Tony said and yawned again. 'We can wait, I don't mind.'

'Really?'

'Mm-hmm.'

'I know that you like sex.'

Tony snorted. 'I'm a man; of course I like sex.'

'And I do too,' Bruce continued with a smile. He brushed his fingers through Tony's hair and the inventor hummed in enjoyment. 'But I don't think we should jump into bed just because we can.'

'Yeah, I get that,' Tony nodded slowly. 'I'm sorry, and I'll stop jumping you all the time. We'll have sex when we're both ready.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

Bruce smiled. 'I don't mind you jumping me, you know.'

Tony pulled back to sit up properly and blinked tiredly at his boyfriend. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah,' Bruce shrugged. 'I'd just prefer it if you didn't jump me in the living room. I'm getting tired of Clint bursting into song.'

Tony chuckled. Whenever Clint caught them making out- which was often- he started singing love songs until someone threw something at him or Natasha kicked him. 'Right,' he said. 'Sorry.'

'Not a problem,' Bruce said and leaned over to kiss him. 'It doesn't matter.'

'M'kay,' Tony yawned.

'Want to head up to bed?'

'Nah, I'm fine here,' Tony said and settled back against Bruce. Bruce leaned over to kiss his forehead before the two fell into silence, just enjoying each other's company.


	6. Chocolate Is A Green Rage Monster's Best Friend

Bruce really didn't know how he let Tony talk him into these situations. It might have been the man's charming smile... or the way he pouted and gave Bruce puppy dog eyes... it was most likely the way Tony kissed him, and touched him, and dragged Bruce down onto the couch atop him.

 _Yeah, it's probably the kissing and touching,_ Bruce mused while Tony dragged him further down. They'd been sitting on the couch watching a documentary... well, _Bruce_ had been watching a documentary, while _Tony_ had been touching his leg, flirting with him, and generally trying to get Bruce to do naughty things with him. But Bruce had prevailed and ignored his boyfriend...

... for all of five minutes.

When Tony's fingers dipped dangerously close to his slightly hard cock, Bruce had flinched. When Tony leaned over and whispered some _very_ filthy suggestions into Bruce's ear, the doctor moaned. And when Tony's fingers _actually_ squeezed his trapped erection, while his lips had pressed to Bruce's ear, well... Bruce lost it.

He tossed Tony down, the genius gasping in surprise before grinning wickedly. He spread his legs in clear invitation and let one arm dangle over the edge of the couch, the other bent above his head, a leer on his face.

Bruce couldn't be blamed for jumping atop the man and kissing him, could he? Tony had been pushing, practically _begging_. What else could Bruce do?

So he caged Tony in with his arms, breathed heavily against his lips, and crushed their mouths together. Tony immediately groaned and arched up, trying to press his body against Bruce's. His right hand twisted through Bruce's hair, fingers clenching, nails digging into his scalp. His free hand grabbed Bruce's hip but didn't stay long, instead ghosting up his side, scratching across his shoulder and arm, before dragging over to his lower back and down, down, down-

'Fuck!' The cuss escaped Bruce's lips before he could stop it, and he panted against Tony's mouth like he'd run a marathon. Tony was squeezing, kneading his ass, and Bruce's hips thrust forward of their own accord, grinding into Tony's and making the genius moan. 'T-Tony...'

'Yeah, keep doing that!' Tony half ordered, half gasped, his head tipped back and face washed with pleasure. Bruce's eyes darkened as he set sight on Tony's long, tanned neck, and no sooner had he thought about it than he was digging his teeth in and sucking back.

Tony moaned loudly and arched off the couch even further. He wrapped one leg around Bruce's thighs and tried to tug him forward, continuing to groan and writhe in pleasure.

'Bruce... oh fuck, Brucey, just... yes!' Tony gasped.

Bruce kissed, bit, and licked his way up Tony's neck and jaw, the other man's trimmed beard scratching at his lips and cheek. He licked his way to Tony's lips and captured them again before he forced his tongue in.

Tony whimpered against him, fingers digging into Bruce's ass, but he let the doctor lead the kiss, going pliant beneath Bruce like jell-o.

Bruce would never get tired of Tony's taste. For some reason, his taste and scent reminded Bruce of fruit and the lab. He knew Tony often snacked on blueberries, strawberries, and all kinds of fruit when he was working. And that coupled with the distinct smell of oil, metal, and computers (yes, computers had a smell, at least to Bruce they did) made Tony taste sweet, while his scent was that of a hard-working man.

Bruce was completely lost in it; in Tony's mouth, his tongue; in Tony's rough, calloused hands stroking up and down his back, or his chest and face; in Tony whimpering beneath him and sucking on his tongue.

Soon enough Tony was turning the tables, which Bruce always loved. There was no clear dominant person in their relationship; no "top" or "bottom"; no one who took on the male role or the female role. Each man was dominant and submissive, each took care of the other or was taken care of; they were equals in every way possible.

And Tony very much liked to show that.

He managed to flip Bruce so the doctor was sitting on the couch- Bruce had no idea how he did it, but then again his mind was a bit foggy at the moment, and Tony's tongue was in his mouth- before straddling the man's lap. It was Tony's favourite spot; when they were making out, the genius always loved sitting atop his boyfriend.

Tony's fingers threaded through Bruce's hair- another favourite of Tony's, he loved playing with Bruce's hair- and he twisted the man closer, head tilted to deepen their kiss. Their tongues licked and stroked each other, danced together before retreating to explore some more. The two only broke apart for air, or to gasp when Tony rolled his hips a certain way, grinding his trapped erection against Bruce's own.

As usual, things were just getting slightly more heated when someone behind them coughed, forcing Bruce to jerk back and Tony to whine.

Bruce looked over his boyfriend's shoulder to see Phil Coulson standing just in the doorway, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

'Good afternoon, Dr Banner, Mr Stark,' the agent said.

'Go away!' Tony grunted.

'Nice to see you, Phil,' Bruce said and nudged his partner.

' _Noo_ ,' Tony huffed, 'we're busy.'

'You need to look over the field reports on your last six missions, Mr Stark,' Coulson said and held up the thick stack of folders he was carrying.

'But I hate paperwork,' Tony groaned and rubbed his face against Bruce's neck, making the doctor blush that much darker. 'Can't Pepper do it?'

'Ms Potts isn't an Avenger,' Coulson said, 'and she wasn't there for any of your missions.'

Tony groaned again and Bruce ran his fingers through the inventor's hair. 'Come on, Tony,' he said softly. 'If you get it over with we can do something fun later.'

Tony slowly lifted his head. 'Really?'

'Yes.'

'You promise?' Tony demanded and pointed a finger at him.

Bruce chuckled and leaned forward for a quick kiss. 'I promise,' he said.

Tony smiled and kissed his boyfriend again before jumping to his feet. 'Fine,' he said and scowled at Coulson, 'Let's get this over with, _Agent_.'

Coulson inclined his head and started following Tony down the hallway. He suddenly darted back and caught Bruce just as he was rubbing his face and standing. 'Congratulations on your relationship, Dr Banner.'

Bruce blinked at him. 'Er... thank you,' he said after clearing his throat.

Coulson nodded and disappeared once more, leaving Bruce smiling to himself.

 

{oOo}

 

'You don't seem surprised,' Tony said as he led Agent Coulson into the kitchen.

'About what?' Coulson asked.

'That I'm... you know, dating Bruce.'

Coulson shrugged. 'SHIELD knows everything about you, Mr Stark, even what the media has forgotten.' When Tony frowned at him, the agent said, 'You were caught intimately with a man after you graduated from MIT.'

'Oh, right,' Tony nodded. Yeah, he remembered that; his first gay relationship. The guy, Christopher, had turned out to be an asshole; he'd just wanted Tony for his money. But they'd had some good times, and Christopher had introduced Tony to gay sex. He'd be forever grateful for that. Of course, Christopher had ended up stuck in a crummy job while Tony became a billionaire. Point one to Tony Stark.

'I'm surprised that you do your paperwork in the kitchen,' Coulson continued, glancing around the room. 'Don't you have an office? Or ten?'

Tony snorted. 'Yeah, that sounds about right. I've got one in my penthouse, one on this floor, the one below, and a whole heap on the first floor of the Avengers Tower.' He turned to see that Coulson had his eyebrows raised. 'If I'm stuck doing paperwork, I'm drinking coffee and eating while doing it,' Tony announced.

Coulson just smiled politely while Tony pulled a bag of barbeque chips out of the cupboard, followed by a mug. Because of the weird sleeping schedules the Avengers all operated on, there was usually at least one person awake at all times. And that usually meant there was coffee.

Tony smiled in delight- God, he _so_ needed coffee if he was going to do paperwork- when he saw that there was half a pot waiting in the machine.

'Still hot,' he hummed as he poured himself a cup. At the last second he remembered that normal people had manners and sighed as he turned to Coulson. 'Do you want anything?'

Coulson blinked at him before saying, 'Tea would be lovely, thank you.'

Tony grumbled under his breath and grabbed another mug while he flicked the kettle on. He hunted around in the cupboard for tea, and eventually plopped a teabag into Coulson's mug. There was no chance in _hell_ the SHIELD agent was going to get any of Bruce's favourite blend.

It wasn't that Tony hated Coulson- he'd even mourned when Fury had lied to them all and said Loki had killed him. He just didn't like what Coulson worked for, what he represented; SHIELD, and by extension, Nick Fury. And Tony _hated_ Nick Fury and all those bastards who said he wasn't good enough for the Avengers. Plus they wanted his arc reactor technology, and his weapons, and his suit. They could all go fuck themselves.

Tony smiled at the thought of Fury somehow managing to do that as the kettle boiled. He poured hot water into Coulson's mug and glanced at him.

'Two sugars and a dash of cream, please,' Coulson answered the unasked question.

Tony grumbled again. Bruce would _never_ have sugar and cream in _his_ tea. He said it covered the flavour of the tea leaves or... something. And why the hell was Tony comparing Coulson to Bruce?

Shaking his head, Tony placed Coulson's mug on the kitchen table. 'There's biscuits in the fridge,' he said as an afterthought. Because that was nice, right? And Tony was supposed to be nice to _Agent_ Coulson.

Coulson inclined his head and stood to open the fridge, while Tony walked back over to the counter to grab his mug.

'Hey, you can't eat them!' Tony snapped, making Coulson blink at him in surprise. Tony snatched the packet off him and stuffed it into the back of the fridge.

'Okay...' Coulson hummed.

'They're... for Bruce,' Tony admitted after a minute. He grabbed a different packet of biscuits and said, 'Here, eat these.'

'Okay,' Coulson repeated and sat at the table. He opened the packet of chocolate biscuits and pulled one out. After dunking it into his tea and taking a bite, Coulson gestured at the paperwork Tony had to fill out.

The billionaire groaned and stomped across the kitchen. He glared at Coulson, who just smiled and continued to eat and drink, before flipping open the closest folder and grabbing a pen. The two men sat mostly in silence, only the occasional crunch or sip from Coulson, and the occasional flick of paper or scratch of pen from Tony, sounding in the kitchen.

Coulson was halfway through his tea when he noticed Tony looking at him. 'What?' he asked politely.

'Nothing,' Tony shrugged.

Coulson raised an eyebrow. 'I'm sure you having something to say, Mr Stark.'

'Yeah, well most people just tell me to shut my mouth.'

The SHIELD agent chuckled. 'I promise not to get offended by anything you say.'

Tony tilted his head, lips pursed as he thought about that, before adding his signature to the report beneath him. He flipped the folder shut, pushed it into the "done" pile, and grabbed another. Seriously, who knew that saving the world would result in so much paperwork?

'Are you gay?' Tony asked bluntly.

Coulson jolted, eyes widening slightly in surprise. Clearly he hadn't thought Tony was going to ask _that_. 'Erm...' he cleared his throat and put his mug down. 'Why do you ask?'

'I was just wondering if my friend, who's _totally_ into you by the way, has any chance in hell. Or, if you're gay, than I can tell her to move on.'

Coulson frowned and his eyes narrowed slightly. 'I doubt the Black Widow has taken a liking to me,' he mused. 'So that only leaves Ms Potts.'

Tony smiled at the man's ability. Phil Coulson definitely wasn't an idiot.

'I wasn't aware that she... had any feelings for me,' Coulson admitted, 'other than professional courtesy.'

'Well see, while you were flirting with her- and you totally were, so I don't think you're gay- she kind of had the hots for me,' Tony informed the other man. 'But that's all over and done with, 'cause we made a _terrible_ couple, and I'm with Bruce now. So...'

He trailed off and Coulson raised an eyebrow. 'So...?' he echoed.

'Well... is there anything there?' Tony asked.

'Why do you care?'

'I want Pepper to be happy,' Tony shrugged. 'We might have broken up, but I still love her. She's one of my best friends.'

Coulson nodded slowly, no doubt musing over Tony's words. Tony just shrugged again and got back to filling out SHIELD's endless paperwork. When he was finally done, Coulson still hadn't said a word, and he just nodded at Tony before leaving.

Groaning and rubbing his aching wrist- this was why Tony used computers for everything- Tony dropped onto the couch and had Jarvis put the TV on. He spent five minutes flicking through the various channels before settling on an episode of _Sherlock_ on PBS. Though he'd seen all six episodes before, Tony loved re-watching them, and quickly got comfortable and wondered if he should grab some chips or microwave some popcorn.

Thankfully Bruce chose that moment to enter. His glasses were sliding down his nose, and he had a stack of papers in his hands. He looked up when Tony shouted, 'Hey, Brucey!'

'What?'

'Wanna watch _Sherlock_?' Tony asked.

Bruce blinked and looked at the TV just in time to see Mycroft Holmes talking to John Watson in a warehouse. 'I didn't know you liked _Sherlock_ ,' he commented.

'Love it,' Tony grinned. 'I used to have the original books, but they kind of fell apart; they were my mom's.'

'Hmm,' Bruce hummed.

'Do you like _Sherlock_?' Tony asked.

'Yes, I enjoy it,' Bruce nodded.

'Awesome,' Tony beamed. 'Come watch with me.'

'Tony-'

' _Come watch with me_!' Tony whined and flopped about dramatically on the couch. It made a smile spread across Bruce's face and the doctor laughed.

'Fine, but I need to get back to this-' he gestured with his papers, '- soon.'

'Alright,' Tony said. When Bruce got close enough to the couch, Tony pushed a socked foot against his thigh. 'Get some chips?' he pouted.

Bruce rolled his eyes and turned around.

'And popcorn!' Tony called after him.

'Yes, sir!' Bruce replied sarcastically. He entered the kitchen and stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave, letting it cook while he searched the cupboards for chips. He eventually found a bag of salt and vinegar chips for himself, some corn chips to share, and finally a bag of sour cream and onion chips for Tony.

The microwave started beeping and Bruce walked across to it, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard as he went. He poured the pre-buttered popcorn into a bowl, but before he could pick it up warm, strong arms circled his waist.

'I'm sorry,' Tony murmured.

'For what?' Bruce asked.

'Ordering you around.'

'I'm used to it,' Bruce smiled. 'Tony Stark orders _everyone_ around.'

'Not his boyfriend,' Tony promised. 'That's why I came in here to help you.'

Bruce chuckled and turned, Tony keeping his arms around the taller man's waist. Bruce kissed him softly and said, 'You were tired because Phil had been in to see you, which meant you had to sign paperwork, and you _hate_ paperwork, so that put you in a crappy mood; hence, the ordering of salty snacks.'

Tony blinked before grinning. 'You know me so well.'

'That I do,' Bruce agreed. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and headed out, leaving Tony to get the bags of chips. The two settled on the sofa to watch Sherlock, soon getting lost in the stories as they crammed chips and popcorn into their mouths.

Tony only left once to get sodas, and Bruce had to take a toilet break, but mostly they sat on the sofa for about five straight hours watching the first series of _Sherlock_.

'I'll admit,' Bruce said when the credits rolled up at the end of the third episode, 'I might have a tiny crush on Mycroft.'

Tony chuckled. 'Seriously?'

'What?' Bruce said. 'He's all... powerful, well-dressed, and a genius. How is that not attractive?'

Tony smiled, a glint in his eyes, and Bruce raised an eyebrow.

'What?'

' _I'm_ powerful, well-dressed, and a genius,' Tony said smugly.

'Yeah...'

'Which means you're attracted to Mycroft Holmes because of _me_ ,' Tony grinned. 'And that just means that really, you _think_ you're attracted to him, but it's me you want.'

Bruce rolled his eyes. 'Don't be stupid.'

'Admit it!' Tony shouted, and crumbs flew across the couch and Bruce as Tony pointed a finger at him. 'You totally want me all the time, even when you're crushing on other men!'

'Nope,' Bruce shook his head.

'Admit it!' Tony said in a sing-song voice.

He started crawling across the sofa to get to Bruce, not that he had to go far; the two were practically sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. Soon enough Tony was straddling Bruce, Bruce's hands on his thighs, Tony's resting on the back of the couch either side of his head.

'Admit it,' Tony repeated. 'You want me.'

Bruce offered him a smile and let his eyes roll from Tony's legs, to his face, and back down again. His hands smoothed over Tony's denim-clad thighs. 'Okay...' he said slowly, 'maybe I want you. A little bit.'

'Only a little bit?' Tony asked and rocked forward.

Bruce's breathing hitched and he stuttered, 'M-Maybe a bit more than a little bit.'

'That's what I thought,' Tony grinned before leaning down to seal his mouth against Bruce's.

Bruce immediately groaned and his hands moved from Tony's thighs, up his hips, before settling on his lower back to tug Tony closer. Tony arched his body forward, and felt his arc reactor press into Bruce's chest.

Something had to be said for making out on the sofa, in the living room, where any one of the other Avengers could catch them. Tony felt like a teenager again, and it made him that much harder. Of course, it didn't take much for Tony to get hard these days. He and Bruce had been dating almost a month, and they _still_ hadn't had sex. Not even any hand jobs of blow jobs! Tony was going to have to do something about that.

For the time being, he was quite happy to straddle Bruce Banner's lap and suck on his tongue. And if the noises Bruce was making were anything to go by, the good doctor liked it too.

Bruce's hand had just moved up Tony's shirt- because apparently Bruce could touch Tony, but Tony couldn't touch Bruce- when Clint fucking Barton decided to grace them with his presence.

'Every little thing she does is magic!' he sang loudly and Tony groaned when Bruce ripped his lips away. 'Everything she does just turns me _oonn_!'

'Knock it off,' Natasha said and elbowed her partner, who winced but still grinned annoyingly at the other couple.

Tony groaned again and buried his face in Bruce's neck. 'Make the mean man go away,' he demanded.

Bruce chuckled and gently started sliding Tony from his lap and back onto the couch. His cheeks were pink, and not just from his and Tony's excursions; he hated anyone seeing him in that type of position.

'What are you two up to?' he asked politely after clearing his throat.

Tony rolled his eyes and glared at Clint, the archer just grinning at him and dropping into an armchair. Natasha sat on the armrest and said, 'We just finished sparring and decided to watch a movie.

'What's this crap?' Clint demanded, pointing at the large TV.

The other three turned to see that the first episode of _Sherlock_ , series 2, had started.

'It's _Sherlock_ ,' Tony said and Clint just stared at him. 'The BBC programme?' Tony continued. At Clint's continued blank look, he elaborated, 'Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes, Martin Freeman as John Watson? Set in the 21st century? How can you not know this?'

Clint shrugged and changed the channel.

'Hey, we were watching that!' Tony snapped.

'No, you were necking on the couch,' Clint corrected. 'Obviously this _Sherlock_ isn't entertaining enough.'

'Who the hell picks TV over sex?' Tony demanded.

Clint paused at that before grinning. 'Nobody, good point.'

'Thank you!' Tony huffed and threw his hands up. Natasha snickered at his put-out look, and Bruce leaned across to kiss his cheek.

'Relax,' he whispered, 'we can go to your room and make out later.'

Tony grinned.

'Now, I'm going to make some tea,' Bruce said and stood. 'Does anyone want anything?'

Clint opened his mouth but Natasha beat him to it. 'We're fine, thank you.'

'We are _not_ ,' Clint muttered, but quickly shut up when Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

Bruce turned to his boyfriend. 'Tony?'

'I'm fine,' Tony smiled.

Bruce smiled in return and left the living room. Natasha relocated to the sofa, and Clint pouted at her but didn't move. Tony sat in silence, staring as Clint flipped through the TV channels, before deciding he was bored and wanted to be with Bruce.

So he grabbed the half-empty chip packets, as well as the empty bowl, and followed after his partner.

When he entered the kitchen he found Bruce boiling the kettle and adding tea to a mug, using a little silver thing to make sure the tea grains didn't actually fall into the mug. He smiled at Tony as the genius placed the bowl in the dishwasher, and folded the chip packets up and shoved them against the microwave.

The kettle boiled, and while Bruce grabbed it and was pouring hot water into his mug, Tony snuck kisses that made Bruce giggle and swat at him. It felt very domestic, Tony mused; usually he'd be out drinking, partying, and trying to find someone hot to occupy his bed- male or female, it didn't matter much.

But he had Bruce now. And Bruce was so much better than any one-night stand.

Bruce smiled at him and dumped the used tea leaves in the garbage before dropping the silver thing (Tony never had learned what it was called, and he didn't plan to learn any time soon) in the sink. Tony got another kiss, as well as a grope of Bruce's rather cute ass, before the doctor opened the fridge and started hunting around for chocolate biscuits.

When he grabbed the packet that Coulson had half-devoured earlier, Tony plucked them from his fingers and said, 'No.'

Bruce blinked up at him. 'No?' he echoed.

'No,' Tony affirmed.

'Um... why?' Bruce asked.

Tony just smiled and shoved the packet back into the fridge. Bruce watched him hunt around the back of the shelf- and if his eyes slid to Tony's ass as he bent over, well nobody needed to know- and soon Tony had reappeared, clutching a different packet of chocolate biscuits.

Bruce's eyes widened and Tony shut the fridge, brandishing the packet in triumph. 'Are... are those what I think they are?' Bruce asked, hunger and surprise in his eyes.

'Yup,' Tony grinned. 'I had Jarvis import a box of them, just for you.'

'I can't believe it,' Bruce said. He reached out and Tony placed the packet of Tim Tams into his hands. 'Tony... why did you do this?' Bruce asked.

'You said you loved them when you lived in Australia,' Tony shrugged. 'And they don't sell them anywhere else, so you haven't had them since. I figured... well, why not get you something you like?'

Bruce just stared at him.

'Coulson tried to eat them,' Tony continued. 'But I stopped him.'

A smile graced Bruce's lips. 'Did you threaten him?'

'Oh yeah,' Tony lied and puffed out his chest, hands going to his hips. 'I told him to get back, those are _my_ man's biscuits.'

Bruce chuckled before shaking his head and giving Tony another small smile.

'What?' Tony said, immediately dropping the "I'm a big man" persona.

'Tony, this is... amazing,' Bruce admitted. 'I can't believe you did this.'

'It's nothing,' Tony shrugged. He scratched a hand through his hair and suddenly looked embarrassed. 'Really, it was nothing,' he insisted. 'You were just saying that you've never had a chocolate biscuit like the ones in Australia, so I got Jarvis to put in an order. No big deal.'

'It's a huge deal,' Bruce told him. He leaned forward and tugged Tony forward by his shirt. Tony couldn't help but smile as he was pushed against the fridge, Bruce's body covering his own. 'You're a fantastic boyfriend, did you know that?'

''Course I do,' Tony immediately replied before saying, 'Uh... really?'

'You... God, you're so sweet,' Bruce laughed and shook his head. 'Who'd have thought that Tony Stark could be this amazing?'

'I did.'

'Of course you did,' Bruce mused. He leaned forward and caught Tony's lips in an absolutely aching, _bruising_ kiss. He thoroughly plundered Tony's mouth, his free hand digging into Tony's stomach, sure to bruise the skin beneath his shirt. His entire body crushed Tony against the fridge, not that Tony was complaining. He just grabbed into Bruce's shoulders and tried to hold on as the other man's tongue practically slid down his throat, as his hips thrust forward and back, grinding against his crotch.

Tony groaned loudly, he never wanted the kiss to end. But his head began to grow fuzzy, and his lungs were screaming for air. So unfortunately Bruce broke off the kiss abruptly and the two stood leaned heavily against each other, Bruce's forehead pressed to Tony's, both trying to catch their breath.

'Thank you,' Bruce said softly.

'Not a problem,' Tony replied. He'd definitely be ordering more Tim Tams if it got Bruce to kiss him like _that_.

'Do you want a Tim Tam?' Bruce asked and shook the packet.

'Sure,' Tony said and Bruce finally let him up. Tony had to re-adjust his jeans and Bruce smiled as he walked to the counter. 'What are they like?' Tony asked after sliding onto a stool beside his boyfriend.

'You didn't try one?'

Tony shook his head. 'They're yours.'

Bruce smiled again and ripped the packet open. 'They're delicious with tea,' he said and passed Tony a biscuit.

Tony ran his eyes over it; the biscuit was rectangular in shape, covered in milk chocolate, and from the packaging he could tell that there was more biscuit and chocolate in the middle. Shrugging, he took a bite.

'Oh my God,' he moaned,

Bruce chuckled. 'Good?'

'Good?' Tony groaned. ' _Good_? Fuck me, these are... I can't... _oh my God_!'

Bruce laughed again and grabbed a Tim Tam of his own. He dunked it into his tea and took a bite, eyes closing as he savoured the smooth chocolate melting over his tongue. 'Mm.'

Tony had already devoured his Tim Tam and grabbed another one. He eyed Bruce's cup of tea and the doctor smiled before nudging it closer. Tony dipped the Tim Tam in and... _oh. My. God_!

'So you approve?'

'Fuck, I'll be ordering these more often,' Tony mumbled through his mouthful.

'Ordering what?' Clint asked as he passed by them, heading for the cupboards.

'Nothing!' Tony snapped and dragged the packet closer. 'These are Bruce's, not yours!'

'Calm down,' Clint tutted. 'I'm just here for fruit.' Tony continued to scowl at him until Clint left with a bowl of cut up fruit.

'Relax, Tony,' Bruce said.

'Nope. No one gets these but you and me, understand?' Tony ordered. 'Jarvis!'

' _Sir?_ ' the AI replied immediately.

'If you see anyone eating these Tim Tams, wake me up. It's a punishable offence!'

' _Of course, Sir,_ ' the AI intoned.

'Good,' Tony nodded and crammed the rest of the biscuit into his mouth. He eyed the others as he chewed and Bruce shook his head.

'Tea?' he asked.

'Yes please,' Tony grinned.

'Biscuit?'

'Oh God, yes!'

Bruce leaned across and gave Tony a kiss before getting up to make another cup of tea. He watched Tony as the kettle boiled and shook his head. At the rate Tony was eating them, the box he'd ordered would be gone by tomorrow morning.

But Bruce didn't mind, really. Tony had gone to so much trouble for him. It was good to see the other man happy.

 _I'll count this is a romantic gesture,_ Bruce thought as he made up Tony's cup of tea. _One that Tony didn't screw up._

'Bruce, I ate them all,' Tony admitted behind him.

Bruce just laughed.


	7. Let Me Take You To Dinner

'Tony, let's take a break for dinner.'

'I'm not hungry.'

Bruce snorted. 'Please,' he scoffed. 'Your stomach's been growling for the past hour, and I've seen you hunting around for the nuts you had stashed in my desk. Well bad news; I ate them yesterday.'

'What?' Tony rounded on his boyfriend and pointed a screwdriver at him. 'How _dare_ you!'

Bruce just smiled and folded his arms.

'I'm not hungry,' Tony sniffed and turned back to the glove he was working on. His Iron Man suit was almost finished; just a few tweaks here, a few tests there, and he'd be back to using his current suit rather than one of the older models.

'Tony...' Bruce said slowly.

'M'not,' Tony mumbled.

'You're just saying that so you can continue to work on your suit,' Bruce said. He pushed off his own desk, which he'd been leaning against, and closed the distance between him and Tony in a few steps. He leaned against Tony's desk and tilted his head. 'Come on, you need to eat.'

'I'm not-'

Bruce shut him up with a kiss. Tony immediately dropped the screwdriver and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck. Bruce's hands went to Tony's hips and he tugged the genius closer, prying his lips open at the same time so he could explore Tony's mouth.

When Tony whimpered and tried to deepen the kiss, Bruce broke it off and rested his forehead against Tony's. 'Dinner.'

' _Noo_ ,' Tony whined, 'kissing.'

'Dinner,' Bruce repeated.

'But-'

' _Dinner_.'

'Fine!' Tony huffed and kissed Bruce again. Bruce smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. He then proceeded to drag Tony across the lab and towards the glass doors, with Tony moaning in pleasure, whining about needing to work on his suit, and generally trying to dry-hump Bruce in the middle of the lab.

Bruce just continued to drag him along, much to Tony's annoyance/arousal. He couldn't _wait_ to get Bruce into bed; the man was strong!

'Jarvis, fourth floor please,' Bruce said as he pushed Tony against the back wall and sucked on his neck.

' _Yes, Dr Banner_ ,' Jarvis replied and the elevator doors slid shut, cutting off Tony's loud moan.

 

{oOo}

 

The couple untangled themselves and walked into the kitchen, Tony still pouting. He folded his arms and leaned against the fridge. 'So what are we having, then?' he asked. 'Steve and Thor are out with... someone, I wasn't listening. Natasha's on a SHIELD mission and Clint... um...'

'Is no doubt hiding in one of his nests,' Bruce said while pulling cupboards open, 'or playing on the XBox.'

'Right,' Tony said. 'I think we've established that I can't cook.' Bruce chuckled at the memory of Tony trying to make breakfast. 'So that just leaves you.'

'Luckily I _can_ cook,' Bruce said. 'Though not too well...'

'Maybe we should take a cooking class,' Tony mused.

'What, so you can burn down the classroom?'

'Oh you're _hilarious_ , Bruce,' Tony said and started clapping. 'A round of applause for Dr Robert Banner.'

Bruce turned at that and raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'I didn't know you knew my first name.'

'I researched everyone when Coulson first brought me the information about Loki appearing from the Tesseract,' Tony explained. 'But I already knew about you. Why do you go by your middle name?'

Bruce sighed and stared heavily at the cupboard he'd opened. 'My dad... he named me Robert,' he said slowly. 'I hated him and... I decided to go by Bruce after he died. I didn't want to be reminded of him. Every time someone called my name, I remembered him shouting "Robert" when he was drunk.' He paused, eyes heavy with memories. 'I prefer Bruce.'

Tony stared at his boyfriend, unsure what to say. He'd read up on Bruce, even before he'd joined the Avengers, and before he'd become the Hulk. He knew Bruce's father had been a violent alcoholic, which was probably one of the reasons Bruce was so sweet and zen and why he hated the Other Guy.

Slowly, Tony moved forward and gently wound his arms around Bruce's waist. 'I'm sorry you had a shitty father,' he whispered. He knew nothing he could say would change anything, or even make Bruce feel better. Tony knew what it was like to have an asshole father, and people constantly saying, "He loved you", or, "He's gone now, everything's fine", never changed the fact that Howard Stark had never been there for him; had passed him off to nannies; had practically ignored his only son because Tony had never been good enough.

So he knew he couldn't make Bruce feel better about having a fucked-up dad. But he _could_ be here for him.

Bruce sighed heavily and leaned against Tony, and the two stood in silence for a few minutes. Eventually Bruce took a deep breath and turned to peck Tony on the cheek. 'Thank you.'

'Not a problem,' Tony replied and squeezed him gently before letting him go. 'So, dinner?'

'Oh, so you're hungry now?'

Tony smiled and easily slipped back into their banter. 'Only for you, Brucey baby.'

Bruce snorted and reached up to grab something from the cupboard. 'We have macaroni and cheese,' he said. 'Some noodles-'

'Ooh, let's have mac 'n cheese,' Tony interrupted.

'It's not a very healthy dinner.'

'Brucey,' Tony whined, 'come on, it's totally healthy. Isn't cheese a food group?'

'Dairy,' Bruce corrected.

'Well there you go,' Tony said and clapped his hands.

Bruce sighed but said, 'Will you have a salad too?'

'Fine, fine.'

'Then macaroni and cheese it is.'

'You drive a hard bargain, but I accept,' Tony grinned and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

Bruce rolled his eyes, but there was a faint smile on his lips as he pulled the box from the cupboard and shut the door. He was just about to open the box when Clint walked into the room.

'Hey!' he practically shouted, drawing both Tony and Bruce's attention.

'What?' Tony said while Bruce blinked in surprise.

'That's _my_ mac and cheese,' Clint snarled and stalked across the kitchen. He grabbed it from Bruce's hands and held it close.

'Whoa, what the hell's your problem?' Tony demanded.

'Nothing,' the archer grunted.

'Bullshit,' Tony replied.

'Easy,' Bruce said and held up his hands. 'We're all grown ups here.'

Tony wanted to shout some more, but guessed that making Bruce angry was a definite no-no. So he sighed, rubbed his eyes, and said, 'Care to tell us the problem, Barton?'

Clint pursed his lips and glanced between them both. He suddenly hugged the macaroni and cheese box tighter and said, 'When I was younger and upset, my brother would make me mac 'n cheese. He couldn't cook anything else, and he knew that food helped me calm down. So he'd make me mac 'n cheese. It's my favourite food and... nobody else is allowed to eat it.'

Tony stared in shock; both at the story, and the fact that Clint had actually opened up and told them the truth... unless Clint was bullshitting them and had made up the whole story just to keep Tony and Bruce from eating his mac and cheese.

But... Tony didn't _think_ Clint was lying.

Well, either way, he just shrugged and said, 'Fine, keep your mac 'n cheese.'

Clint poked his tongue out and wandered over to the cupboard to put the box back.

'So what are we doing for dinner, then?' Tony asked Bruce.

Bruce gave him a one-shouldered shrug. 'Noodles?'

Tony snorted. 'Nope.'

'It's noodles or salad,' Bruce said. 'Or tea, I can make tea.'

'Mm, sounds yummy,' Tony drawled before cocking his head. 'Hey, we can go out!'

'Go out?' Bruce echoed.

'For dinner,' Tony said and bounced in excitement. 'I haven't taken you out on a proper date yet; we should totally go now!'

'Where are we going?' Clint asked.

'Not you!' Tony snapped. 'Eat your mac and cheese!'

'Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories, I don't need 'em!' Clint sang loudly and Tony sighed while Bruce smiled. 'Take your space and take your reasons, but you'll think of _meee_!'

'Get out, you stupid chicken!' Tony shouted.

'Ever since you found yourself in someone else's _aaarms_!' Clint sang, 'I've been tryin' my best to get along, but that's okay, there's nothing left to say but- alright, I'm going!' Clint grumbled while Tony pushed him out of the kitchen. The genius slammed the door shut but he and Bruce could still hear Clint singing as he walked away.

Bruce chuckled. 'He's an odd one.'

'Probably dropped on his head as a baby,' Tony grumbled. 'Or yesterday.' He shook his head and turned his eyes on Bruce, a Tony Stark smirk spreading across his face.

'You really want to go out to dinner?' Bruce asked.

'Of course I do.'

'And what about the paparazzi?' Bruce asked.

'Please,' Tony scoffed. 'Those guys are terrified of you; they'll leave us alone.'

Bruce chewed on his lip and glanced at the cupboards. They didn't have anything to eat- either Steve did the shopping, or Jarvis ordered it for them- and neither seemed to have done that recently. And Bruce didn't really feel like takeaway, they ate too much greasy food on a daily basis.

And a nice, romantic dinner with Tony _did_ sound rather nice.

'Come _onn_ ,' Tony said. 'I still have to apologise for blabbing to everyone about how I felt, remember? And I promised a nice, romantic dinner as part of that apology thing. So you _have_ to go with me.'

Bruce chuckled; he did actually remember Tony saying that. 'Okay,' he finally agreed.

'Really?' Tony asked.

Bruce smiled. 'Really,' he confirmed.

Tony beamed and kissed Bruce before dragging him into the hallway. 'Go get dressed, I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes!' he ordered.

 

{oOo}

 

Eleven minutes and forty seconds later, Bruce was waiting in the lobby dressed in black slacks, dress shoes, a black blazer, and a dark purple dress shirt. It was Tony's favourite colour on him, and Bruce had to admit that he liked it too. It reminded him of when he and Tony had first met on the Helicarrier.

Bruce glanced at his watch again as he waited. The lobby was empty apart from a security guard in the corner, as well as a receptionist who looked extremely bored, and of course cameras all over the place that were directly linked to Jarvis.

It had hit the twelve minute mark when the elevator doors finally slid open, revealing Tony Stark in all his glory. He was wearing a black suit with red pinstripes, a dark red button-up shirt, and a black and red-striped tie. A million-whatt smile was plastered on his face, his dark brown eyes hidden behind red-lensed sunglasses (despite the fact that it was seven pm and already dark outside), and his hair had been artfully styled.

'Wow,' Tony leered when he reached Bruce. 'You clean up good, Dr Banner.'

'So do you,' Bruce hummed and ran appreciative eyes over his boyfriend's figure.

'Don't I know it,' Tony grinned and adjusted his tie- not that it needed adjusting, he just liked drawing attention to himself.

Bruce chuckled and leaned over to kiss him softly. 'You're late.'

'Fashionably late,' Tony murmured against his lips.

The doctor rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony's hand. He couldn't bite back the smile that tugged at his lips when Tony threaded their fingers together. They walked outside hand-in-hand, and Tony waved to the man waiting beside the black, nondescript car.

'Evenin' Happy.'

'Good evening, Mr Stark,' Happy Hogan replied.

'Really?' Bruce laughed. 'You couldn't have driven one of your many cars yourself?'

'I can't feel you up when I'm driving,' Tony said, 'and I plan on feeling you up a _lot_.'

'I didn't need to hear that,' Happy mused out-loud as he opened the back door for them.

'You love it, Happy,' Tony teased as he gestured for Bruce to get in first.

'Ignore him,' Bruce told Happy before climbing into the car.

'Never ignore me,' Tony informed his employee and slid into the car after his boyfriend.

Happy chuckled and shut the door. 'How could anyone ignore you?' he asked himself as he rounded the car and got into the driver's seat.

'So where are we going?' Bruce asked when Happy started the car and pulled away from the kerb.

'It's a secret,' Tony stage-whispered and Bruce couldn't help but giggle.

'You are _such_ an idiot.'

'And that's why you love me,' Tony beamed.

Bruce smiled and grabbed Tony's hand. 'Yeah, that's one of the reasons,' he nodded.

They sat in silence for about a minute before Tony turned abruptly and announced, 'Let's fool around!' before attacked Bruce's lips with his own. Well... Bruce couldn't say no to _that_ kind of enthusiasm, now could he?

 

{oOo}

 

'Sorry, Happy,' Bruce apologised as soon as he stepped out of the car. The driver didn't look fazed, and Bruce supposed he'd heard a lot worse driving Tony around after parties with whatever woman had decided to warm his bed that night.

'Not a problem, Dr Banner,' the man replied.

'You loved it,' Tony teased as Happy shut the door behind him. 'So... go do whatever it is you drivers go while I'm busy,' Tony told the man. 'I'll call you when we need to be picked up.'

'Of course, sir,' Happy nodded. 'Enjoy your evening.'

'Thank you, Happy,' Bruce said before looking at the restaurant before them. 'Alexander's?' he questioned.

'Lovely food,' Tony informed him and grabbed Bruce's hand. 'Come on.'

Bruce was dragged into the restaurant and looked around once they'd entered. It was tastefully done, with dark red and black carpets, and black and grey wallpaper with wooden trimming the colour of milk chocolate. The ceiling was white and had fancy carvings around the edges, while the lights were all covered with gold-coloured shades. To their left was the main restaurant, with tables large enough to fit a dozen people and small enough for two people, as well as booths with plush, half-circle seating done in red.

To their immediate right was a wooden bar, the wall behind it filled with shelves lined with bottles of alcohol, with a man and woman manning it, and stools set before the wooden counter.

Directly ahead them was a small counter where a man stood, dressed in an expensive suit, a large black book before him that obviously had lists of reservations. Directly behind him was a roped off wooden staircase, a sign hanging off it reading "VIP".

There was a short line, only two couples before them as well as four businessmen talking about money and stocks, so they didn't have to wait long. The man in the suit, who's flashy name-tag labeled him "Maurice", glanced up with a bored yet respectful look on his face.

That immediately changed when Tony took off his red-lensed sunglasses and flashed him a cocky grin.

'Mr Stark! A lovely surprise,' Maurice exclaimed and rounded the desk. He shook Tony's hand vigorously and asked, 'Why didn't you call ahead, sir? We would have reserved the very best table for you.'

'A last minute decision, Maurice,' Tony told him. Maurice glanced at Bruce, and Tony said, 'This is Doctor Bruce Banner, a colleague of mine, as well as my partner.'

Maurice raised an eyebrow at the last part and shook Bruce's hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr Banner.'

'Likewise,' Bruce smiled. 'And yes, by partner Tony means boyfriend.'

'Really?' Maurice smiled. 'My, my. You must be something to tame Anthony Stark.'

'Oh he is,' Tony grinned and winked at the man.

'Well then, where would you like to be seated, Mr Stark?' Maurice asked Tony. 'The normal seating area, or the VIP section?'

Tony glanced around and Bruce followed his train of sight. It didn't take long for both to realise that they were already drawing attention. When you were as rich and flashy as Tony Stark, you couldn't go anywhere without people recognising you.

'VIP area sounds good,' Tony finally said and smiled at Maurice.

'But of course,' Maurice said and grabbed two menus from the desk. He called out to a girl who was re-stocking pepper and salt shakers behind the bar. 'Lily, could you please watch the front counter while I show our patrons to their table?'

'Of course, sir,' Lily nodded and moved to greet the people behind Tony and Bruce.

Nodding in satisfaction, Maurice said, 'Follow me.'

The couple followed him around the counter and up the stairs after he'd unhooked the rope. The upstairs level was much like the main area; red and black carpets, black and grey wallpaper, with a much smaller bar to the right. But there were were fewer tables, and they were spaced further apart for more privacy. There was also a balcony beyond glass windows ahead of them, and Maurice paused halfway between the windows and the stairs.

'Did you want to sit outside or inside?' he asked politely.

Tony looked at Bruce, who shrugged, before saying, 'Outside sounds nice; it's not too cold.'

'We have gas-fuelled heaters that I can turn on if you like,' Maurice said and led them outside. It wasn't too cold, but there was a bit of a nippy wind, so Tony asked Maurice to turn the heater closest to them on.

'Oh, er, could you remove the flowers?' Tony asked Maurice when he noticed the red vase sitting atop the table, holding some type of orange flower. 'Bruce is allergic.'

Maurice inclined his head and grabbed the vase while asking, 'Would you like a candle or any other decoration?'

Tony glanced at Bruce before saying, 'A candle would be great.'

Bruce chuckled.

They had an awkward moment when both Tony and Bruce paused, unsure if they should pull the other's chair out. 'Oh, I got it,' Tony said and grabbed the closest chair. He pulled it out and said, 'Now you pull out mine.'

Bruce rolled his eyes but smiled as he pulled Tony's chair out. They then switched places, which amused Maurice and a few people who had looked their way.

'Now sit,' Tony ordered and Bruce did as asked. Suddenly a foot was hooked around one of his chair legs and Bruce was dragged towards the table. 'Come on, Brucey,' Tony complained.

Bruce dragged Tony towards the table in the same way and the billionaire grinned.

'See? Easy.'

Bruce couldn't help but laugh and Maurice smiled as he handed them their menus. 'Will you be ordering drinks now or later?' he asked.

'Well I'm having the usual; steak,' Tony told Maurice. 'So whatever wine goes with that, my good man.'

Maurice inclined his head and looked at Bruce.

'Erm...' Bruce quickly flipped his menu open and eventually ordered pasta and water. Tony then asked for a calamari appetiser and Maurice disappeared to get their drinks. 'So...' Bruce hummed and glanced around.

The balcony had maroon coloured tiles trimmed in black beneath their feet, with a metal and glass railing around the edge. There were large rectangular pots pushed up to the glass with well-trimmed bushes in each one as well as white pebbles. A red awning overhead blocked out the stars, but if Bruce tilted his head just so he could look up and see a strip of the clear night sky.

'This is nice,' Bruce finally settled on.

'It's one of my favourite restaurants because they enforce privacy,' Tony explained. 'Maurice and the others do their best to keep out any paparazzi, and you aren't allowed to take photos up here. So it's good for people like me who want a romantic, _private_ evening.'

'What do you think the general public will say when they find out we're dating?' Bruce asked.

Tony shrugged. 'Probably speculate on whether it's real or not. Maybe you're covering for me and Steve, who are secretly getting it on, or me and Loki, because I've gone rogue and like bad boys.'

'Seriously?' Bruce laughed.

'Oh yeah, don't you read gossip columns?' Tony asked. 'Or even Twitter, Tumblr, or Facebook?' Bruce shook his head. 'Wow, well I gotta catch you up on all the Avengers gossip and theories,' Tony said and leaned forward.

Before he could Maurice had returned with a blood-red candle that added a romantic atmosphere to their table, as well as Tony's wine and Bruce's water. He left quickly, though, so Tony continued talking after a minute.

'Right, so apparently, Steve and Thor are _totally_ in love with each other.'

'But I thought you and Steve were sleeping together?' Bruce asked.

'Well yeah, but that's just Steve's way of making Thor notice him,' Tony said seriously.

'Of course, how stupid of me,' Bruce snickered. He sipped his water, the ice clinking around the glass, and Tony smiled at him. 'So you and Steve are getting it on?'

'Absolutely,' Tony nodded. 'And Thor's super jealous, but of course he won't say anything, because he doesn't understand mortal interactions. And Natasha and Clint are so having sex, which is actually the only thing the general public has gotten right.'

'So you and Loki _aren't_ sleeping together?' Bruce pouted. 'And here I got my hopes up.'

'Well, I'm dramatic, and what's more dramatic than sleeping with the former-enemy?' Tony asked.

'Absolutely,' Bruce said in agreement.

'There's also the supposed fact that Pepper and me are still getting it on, but Pepper can't handle the Avengers stuff, so she's constantly torn between dumping my ass and running away to Mexico with millions funelled from Stark Industries, or patching me up after fights.'

'Pepper's so lovely, isn't she?' Bruce commented. 'And a heartless thief, obviously.'

'Obviously,' Tony agreed with a grin. 'So now that we've been seen in public together- and believe me, by the time we leave everyone downstairs will have called a friend, and the paparazzi will be waiting outside- we'll either be screwing like rabbits, or I'll be using you to make Steve jealous, because I hate that Steve really wants Thor but has settled for me as second-prize. And everyone will draw hundreds of different conclusions from us holding hands and having a romantic night, and _maybe_ a few people will get it right and summarise that we're in a committed relationship.'

Bruce nodded slowly and took another sip of his water. 'Why not just set everyone straight and tell them we're dating?'

'It wouldn't help,' Tony shrugged, swirling his wine. 'People will think I'm lying to cover up my many love-affairs. Or people will believe it and still spin different stories from everything I say. Plus it's fun watching them explode trying to figure out if I'm lying or not,' he grinned wickedly.

Bruce laughed and reached over to squeeze his boyfriend's hand. 'You're truly evil; maybe the rumours about you and Loki aren't wrong after all?'

'No way, I was corrupted _way_ before Loki appeared on the scene,' Tony huffed. 'I can be bad all on my own.'

'Oh, I definitely believe that,' Bruce smiled.

Tony chuckled and took a sip of wine.

The appetiser came and went, as well as their main courses and dessert, as they discussed everything from favourite movies and television shows, to good childhood memories, various team member related things, and what projects they were working on together and individually.

Like Tony had said, the food was delicious, and the inventor only had three glasses of wine while Bruce took a sip or two but stuck to water. Bruce was glad to see that Tony didn't need to get drunk to have a great date with him.

And it was definitely great; the best first date Bruce had ever had. Eventually Tony talked Bruce into having half a glass of wine himself and they toasted.

'To our first date,' the billionaire smiled.

Bruce grinned in response and clinked his glass against Tony's. 'To a brilliant first date.'

Eventually it grew late, and Tony finally paid the bill, which Bruce objected to- he wanted to pay his own half- but Tony said he'd asked Bruce out, so he should pay; Bruce could always get the next bill.

They thanked Maurice for a lovely dinner and Bruce agreed they'd return. The staff were excellent at their jobs, the food was delicious, and the entire night had been amazing; Bruce could see why Alexander's was one of Tony's favourite restaurants.

They left hand-in-hand, and like Tony had predicted there were a few reporters skulking around outside the restaurant. Tony fended them all off with practised ease, but they mostly kept their distance in fear of Bruce "Hulking Out", which Bruce didn't mind so much; it meant he didn't have to deal with them.

Tony had called Happy a few minutes before he paid, so the driver was waiting beside the car, the back door open, and Tony and Bruce climbed in with little fuss and were soon back on their way to Stark Tower.

'That was a great idea, Tony,' Bruce said once they were seated comfortably.

'All my ideas are great,' Tony informed him.

Bruce chuckled and leaned over to kiss him before settling into his boyfriend's side. 'That was one of your better ones,' he said.

'So you had fun?' Tony asked.

'Mm,' Bruce nodded. 'We should do that more often.'

'Absolutely,' the genius agreed. It was awkward with the seatbelts, but Tony managed to wrap an arm around Bruce's shoulders and drag him closer. Bruce tilted his head up and got what he wanted; a warm, gentle kiss to the lips, that of course deepened until both were panting heavily, faces flushed. 'Definitely a great idea,' Tony commented.

Bruce chuckled and settled back down. 'You'll have to show me some of those gossip magazines,' he said, thinking about the reporters and their shouted questions. 'I can't believe they all think you and Steve are secretly sleeping together.'

'I know, right?' Tony said. 'I'm way too good for Steve.'

Bruce burst out laughing and didn't stop until Tony kissed him again. A fantastic end to a fantastic night, Bruce thought. And Tony definitely agreed.


	8. Let's Geek Out

Tony groaned and rubbed his wrist over-dramatically, giving Pepper his best puppy-dog eyes. Fortunately for the woman (and unfortunately for Tony), Pepper had been immune to Tony's various desperate looks for years.

'Don't be such a baby,' she tisked, 'it's not that much.'

'Look at the stack, look at it!' Tony practically shouted. He pointed at the large stack of black folders sitting to his right. 'That's _heaps_ , Pep!'

Pepper rolled her eyes and leaned forward. She and Tony were sitting in the latter's office in the penthouse suite of the Avengers Tower. Pepper had turned up two hours earlier and dragged Tony off to do paperwork. She'd also had to catch him up on what was happening with Stark Industries. She might be the CEO, but Tony still owned the company.

It was business as usual, really; Pepper would keep stacks upon stacks of paperwork in her desk until it got too much, and then force Tony to sit down, read it all, and add his signature where it was needed. It had been the same process for years, even before Pepper was made CEO.

What was different _this_ time was that Pepper had walked onto the fourth floor of the Avengers Tower to find Tony sitting on Bruce's lap making out with him. There had been moans, and tongues, and apparently it was a normal event because Clint had wandered through munching on chicken wings and started singing _Anything Goes_ , which forced Tony to throw pillows and call him a cannibal, while Bruce blushed and tried to hide.

Pepper had always known that Tony was inclined to men on occasion. She'd been through many scandals involving Tony, and while the billionaire had managed not to get photographed with any of his male one-night stands, there had been rumours, whispers, and a few bleary-eyed men doing the walk of shame after a night with Tony Stark.

What surprised Pepper was that it was _Bruce_. Sweet, zen Bruce Banner, who'd had his hands on Tony's ass, his tongue down Tony's throat. Bruce who'd spluttered out apologies and quickly escaped, leaving Tony to grin cockily at Pepper and try to make excuses to get out of doing paperwork.

Neither had talked about it, and the subject was building, growing, morphing until Pepper blurted, 'So you're sleeping with Bruce?'

Tony looked up from the folder he was reviewing and raised his eyebrows. 'I thought we were going to ignore that.'

Pepper chewed on her lip before saying, 'Well...'

'Don't you read the papers?' Tony asked, looking amused. 'We had dinner the other night at Alexander's, there were reporters everywhere. Apparently Bruce and I are fucking to cover up my affair with Steve.'

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony's language, but looked at him imploringly.

'I'm _not_ sleeping with Steve!' Tony groaned. 'God, the guy's a fricken' boy scout! He could never keep me satisfied in bed.'

'But Bruce can?'

'Not that it's any of your business...' Tony said slowly, 'but we're not sleeping together.'

Pepper's eyes widened. 'What?' she spluttered.

'... yet,' Tony added as an after thought. 'But believe me, one day I'll get that sexy beast into my bed.'

'So... you're dating him?' Pepper asked.

Tony inclined his head.

'Since when?'

'Erm... a month?' Tony guessed before tilting his head. 'Yeah, just over five weeks now.'

'Wow,' Pepper blinked. 'Is it serious?'

'I wouldn't be with him if I wasn't,' Tony said. 'I don't sleep with people I work with unless it's serious, you know that.'

Pepper nodded; yes, she _did_ know that. She and Tony had danced around each other for years before their mutual crushes had become something serious.

'And you're happy?' Pepper asked.

'Yeah,' Tony confirmed. 'I really care about him, Pep. And for some reason he cares about me. I want to make this work.'

'That's... nice, Tony,' Pepper smiled sincerely. 'I'm glad.'

'You're not jealous?'

'Oh God, could you _be_ any more self-centered?' Pepper demanded.

Tony grinned and threw her a wink. 'Maybe.'

Pepper chuckled as Tony signed the papers beneath him before closing the folder and slapping it onto the "done" file. 'I still love you, Tony,' Pepper said, 'but-'

'Not in that way, I know,' Tony interrupted. 'I love you too.'

'And I want you to be happy,' Pepper continued. 'If Bruce makes you happy, then I'm glad.'

'You're not surprised I'm with a man?' Tony asked.

Pepper laughed. 'Tony, please. I've seen you flirt with, leer at, kiss, _and_ sleep with men. It's not surprising.'

'Right, I forgot that you've seen my many conquests wander off in the morning,' Tony said and scratched a hand through his hair. 'You never said anything.'

Pepper shrugged and said, 'Tony, it's just the way you are- well, the way you _were_. It's just what you did.'

'I don't want that any more,' Tony told her honestly. 'I just want Bruce.'

'That's sweet,' Pepper smiled. 'And I'm glad, Tony. Congratulations'

'Thanks, Pepper.'

'You make sure you treat him well,' Pepper said sternly and Tony smiled at her. 'He's not one of your random one-nighters, alright?'

'Yeah, yeah, I know,' Tony said and waved a hand at her. 'Just give me another folder.'

'Well, if I knew this was all it took for you to do your work,' Pepper grinned.

'Shut up,' Tony huffed and snatched the folder from her. Pepper chuckled and settled back with a tablet, fingers ghosting over the surface as she checked various things. Suddenly Tony said, 'Can I ask you something?'

'Mm?'

'What do you think of Coulson?'

Pepper blinked and looked at him. 'Phil?'

' _Agent_ ,' Tony corrected.

Pepper rolled her eyes and asked, 'What about him?'

'Don't give me that,' Tony said and pointed his pen at her. 'Seriously, what's up with you and him?'

Frowning in confusion, Pepper said, 'Nothing's... _up_. We talk when he comes here to visit the Avengers, sometimes we have coffee in the morning, or lunch. He's a sweet guy.' Tony was grinning broadly at her and Pepper said, 'What?'

'You _like_ him,' Tony teased.

Pepper felt her cheeks darkened and said, 'No I don't.'

'You _liiike_ him,' Tony continued to tease and Pepper waved him off.

'Tony, don't be stupid.'

'I'm not being stupid.'

'I don't _like_ him-' Pepper began.

'You totally do, Pep!' Tony interrupted.

'- he's just a sweet, kind guy,' Pepper continued over the top of him.

'Oh please, you totally want him.'

'Tony, you're being ridiculous.'

' _I'm_ being ridiculous?'

'Absolutely,' Pepper nodded.

'Don't deny it, Pep!' Tony said. He leaned across his desk to poke her, and she snatched the pen from his hand. 'Hey, how am I supposed to do paperwork now?' Tony demanded. 'Isn't that what you're always going on about? "Tony, sign this. Tony, look at the graph. Tony, stop thinking about Bruce naked"-'

'I've never said _that_ ,' Pepper interrupted.

Tony blinked at her before grinning wolfishly. 'Well that's what I'm thinking.'

Pepper rolled her eyes and tried to hand Tony his pen back, but he kept batting it away.

'Admit it,' he said.

'Admit what?'

'That you want Agent.'

'I don't want _Phil_.'

'See, always correcting me, always calling him _Phil_ -'

'That's his name, Tony,' Pepper interrupted.

'I just think you should admit it,' Tony shrugged, 'and stop beating around the bush.'

'Why do you want me to admit it?'

'Because you totally like him, and I think he likes you too.'

Pepper went silent at that and Tony smiled, grabbing his pen from her slack fingers.

'It's the way he looks at you,' he said as he went back to reading the papers spread before him. 'The way he smiles when _you_ look at _him_. The small things he does, like bringing you coffee- Jarvis told me about that, by the way- and you two have been flirting ever since you first met. I think you'd be good together.'

Pepper's eyes widened at that. 'R-Really?'

Tony shrugged. 'You're both very professional, smart, brave, loyal. I don't see why it wouldn't work if you tried. And Coulson's a lot less reckless than me; he has a dangerous job, yes, but he's not _in_ danger as much as I am. Plus he wouldn't forget anniversaries, or your birthday, or dates, all of which I did. He'd be good for you.'

Pepper leaned back in her seat to think about that and Tony decided it was wise to remain silent and leave her to it. He got through four files before his curiosity got the better of him.

'So?' he asked.

'I... well...' Pepper stuttered.

'Just think about it,' Tony said. 'I want you to be happy, Pep.'

'I know you do,' she smiled at him. 'And... thank you, I'll... I'll think about it.'

'Good,' Tony nodded and grabbed another file. He glanced at it before saying, 'So since I dished out some _fabulous_ advice, can I go now?'

'No.'

' _Pepper_ ,' Tony whined.

'There's only five more folders,' Pepper said.

'Why do you hate me?' Tony demanded.

'I don't hate you,' Pepper smiled.

'You totally hate me.'

'I do not.'

'Nobody who loves me would make me do this.'

'I bet you'd do it for Bruce.'

'That's neither here nor there-'

'You _would_ do it for Bruce?'

'Pepper!'

The two friends continued to bicker as Pepper forced Tony to look over the papers, sign what needed to be signed, and discuss various topics to do with Stark Industries. And the entire time Pepper thought about Phil Coulson, while also musing about what a good couple Tony and Bruce made.

 

{oOo}

 

'Please tell me this is some twisted joke,' Nick Fury growled, arms folded.

Tony looked up from where he was sprawled across both the couch and Bruce. 'What's a joke?' he asked.

'This!' Fury said and waved a hand at him and Bruce.

'I do not understand,' Thor admitted and glanced at Steve. He and the other Avengers were sitting at the conference table, waiting for Fury and Coulson so they could discuss some Avengers-related thing (Tony hadn't listened when Steve had told him about the meeting).

Tony had had couches put into each conference room specifically so he could laze about while everyone else acted like adults and discussed whatever subjects took their fancy. He'd managed to talk Bruce into being his pillow, which was currently why the doctor was blushing as Fury glared at Tony.

'You mean you don't know?' Tony asked. He looked at Coulson. 'Didn't your minion tell you?'

'I didn't think it mattered,' Coulson shrugged one shoulder and Fury's glare turned to him. 'It had nothing to do with the Avengers, therefore I kept it to myself.'

'Doesn't have... what the hell are you two doing?' Fury demanded.

'Erm... well I'm lying here,' Tony said slowly, like he was talking to a child, 'and Bruce is my pillow. He's a very good pillow, in case anyone was wondering.'

Natasha rolled her eyes while Clint snickered from across the room. Fury rubbed his eye, looking like an exhausted teacher, or a parent ready to give up. 'Stark-'

'What?' Tony interrupted. 'I'm not annoying anyone!'

'Amazingly,' Fury muttered.

'I'm just using my boyfriend as a pillow,' Tony huffed. Fury raised his eyebrow at that and Tony scoffed. 'Seriously, does _no one_ read the paper? Magazines? Internet blogs?' Everyone stared at him. 'There've been pictures of Bruce and me all over gossip websites for the past week!'

'This might come as a shock to you, Stark, but SHIELD has better things to do than follow your love life!' Fury snapped.

'Well then shut up and get on with the meeting!' Tony snarked.

Fury's scowl darkened and he looked at Bruce. 'Got nothing to say, Dr Banner?'

Bruce held his hands up and said, 'Switzerland.'

Fury growled and rounded on Tony. 'If this affects the Avengers in _any way_ -'

'We won't stop; yeah, yeah,' Tony waved a hand dismissively. 'Get on with it, Nicky.'

'Sit at the table then!' Fury ordered.

'But it's comfy here!' Tony complained and stretched out, pushing his head into Bruce's crotch. Bruce blushed but smiled down at Tony.

'Table! Now!' Fury barked.

Tony groaned but got up. He held out a hand and Bruce took it, smiling at Tony as he was tugged to his feet. Tony threw a smirk at Fury as he and Bruce took their seats.

 

{oOo}

 

'Seriously, does _no one_ surf the net or watch TV?' Tony demanded as soon as he and Bruce were alone. 'Have you seen the pictures of our first date?'

'I've seen a few on the evening news,' Bruce admitted and sat on the sofa. He groaned and kicked his shoes off. 'That meeting went a lot longer than I thought it would.'

'I think Nicky was just trying to punish us,' Tony said.

Bruce chuckled. 'That wouldn't surprise me.'

Tony kicked off his own shoes, and tossed his jacket across the armchair. They'd decided to leave the others on the fourth floor, while they'd headed up to Tony's penthouse for some privacy. There were only so many Clint Barton-sung love songs Tony and Bruce could handle before they snapped and killed the archer. Natasha had even offered to help.

They'd been working a lot lately; Tony included. Usually Tony only ever worked hard on his inventions and suit. But Bruce had been especially busy with some projects he was working on, both privately and for SHIELD. The couple hadn't had a lot of time to just be together, and Tony had found that lazing about by himself wasn't as much fun as it used to be. Bruce had taken up so much of his life and Tony couldn't be happier.

But now, _finally_ , they had some time together, and Bruce looked like he just wanted to sit, eat, and stare blankly at the TV. Well Tony could work with that.

'So... sandwiches?' Tony asked.

Bruce offered him a small smile but didn't open his eyes. 'And let me guess... _I'm_ making these sandwiches?'

'Well we all saw what happened when _I_ tried to cook.'

'Unless you're making a hot sandwich, I think you'll be fine.'

'Ooh, toasted sandwiches!' Tony said and clapped his hands. Bruce finally peeled his eyes open and tilted his head to look at his partner. 'We can use the leftovers from the roast chicken Steve cooked yesterday,' Tony continued. 'There's cheese and tomato and stuff, we could toast some bread, slap it all together, and veg out on the couch.'

'I like the use of _we_ ,' Bruce mused.

'And by _we_ I mean _you_ ,' Tony grinned. 'I'll get the DVDs and grab some sodas, while you make the sandwiches.'

Bruce chuckled and said, 'Fine. But only because I like you.'

'Aww, I like you too!' Tony beamed while Bruce hauled himself up.

They shared a quick kiss before Bruce disappeared into the elevator and Tony went to the TV cabinet. By the time Bruce returned- with soft drinks, because he realised Tony wouldn't have anything non-alcoholic in his own kitchen- Tony was spread out on the sofa, remote in one hand.

'There's my favourite doctor!' he smiled.

'And there's my favourite lazy boyfriend,' Bruce retorted.

'Ow, I'm hurt,' Tony pouted.

'Sure you are,' Bruce said and sat down. He set the tray he was carrying on the glass coffee table, and Tony sat up so he could eat. Bruce had made four sandwiches and there was also a bowl of salad with lettuce, pickles, olives, cheese, nuts, and about a dozen other ingredients. When Bruce noticed Tony staring at it, he said, 'It's called eating healthy.'

'I don't like eating healthy,' Tony groaned.

'Tough.'

Tony continued to pout, so Bruce grabbed one of the forks and stabbed at the bowl until he had a large portion of lettuce and other ingredients on the prongs. He held it up to Tony, and like the man-child he was, Tony turned his head away and frowned.

'Tony.'

'Don't wanna.'

'Stop being a baby,' Bruce chastised.

'I'm _not_ a baby!' Tony growled and the doctor smirked.

'Then stop acting like one.' Bruce moved the fork closer. 'Come on, Tony.'

'No.'

'Tony.'

'No.'

'Please-'

' _No_.'

'Do I have to make aeroplane noises?' Bruce asked. That brought a small smile to Tony's face. 'Here comes the aeroplane,' Bruce hummed and made engine noises.

'Stop it,' Tony whined.

'Coming in for the landing,' Bruce continued, the fork getting closer to Tony's face.

'Bruce, I'm not a child!'

'It's starting it's descent,' Bruce said and made more noises. Tony couldn't hold back his laughter, and Bruce took the opportunity to shove the fork-full into Tony's open mouth. Tony scowled at him but thankfully chewed, and Bruce stuck the fork back into the bowl.

'Not funny,' Tony huffed when he'd swallowed his mouthful.

'I thought it was,' Bruce said pleasantly.

'Is this what our relationship's gonna be about?' Tony demanded. 'You making me eat healthy, sleep eight hours a night, and generally stop doing damaging things to my body?'

Bruce smiled and popped the tab on his Coke. 'Tony, since we started dating, you've been eating three meals a day, sleeping in a bed, and generally taking care of yourself. I'd say it's a bit late to be voicing your concerns.'

Tony blinked rapidly as he thought about that before cursing.

'I just want you to live a long, full life,' Bruce said.

'Well stop it,' Tony mumbled. 'I wanna live a _fun_ life.'

'So sharing meals and a bed with me isn't fun?' Bruce asked.

'What?' Tony immediately started. 'Of course I do!'

'So what's the problem?'

'I...we... um...' Tony frowned when he realised he really didn't have a problem. Sure, he didn't much like eating healthy, but Bruce always managed to make salads and vegetables delicious. Steve might be an amazing cook, but Bruce added spicy herbs or yummy dressings to all greens so that Tony would enjoy them.

And really, what was wrong with having someone looking out for him? Bruce wasn't Pepper or Steve or any of the others, all of whom harped at him about taking care of himself. Bruce did it in such a way that Tony _really_ didn't mind. Plus, he found Bruce damn irresistible when he was being all attentive and caring.

'No problem,' Tony finally said. He smiled and grabbed Bruce's hand, giving his digits a squeeze. 'Thank you for taking care of me.'

Bruce smiled and kissed him softly. 'I'm just looking out for you.'

'I know,' Tony nodded and kissed Bruce back. 'Thank you.'

They let go of each other and Bruce was pleased when Tony grabbed his fork and started munching on the salad. 'What are we watching?' he asked.

'We, my dear Brucey, are having a geek day,' Tony announced. Bruce raised both eyebrows but didn't say anything; his mouth was full of chicken, cheese, lettuce, and pickle toasted sandwich. 'We're gonna watch _Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sherlock, Star Trek_ \- both new _and_ old- as well as any other sci-fi, geeky TV show or movie I own.'

Bruce blinked in surprise and swallowed quickly. 'We are?'

'Yup.'

'But you don't like _Doctor Who_ ,' Bruce said. 'Or _Torchwood_ for that matter.'

'I like old-school _Doctor Who_ ,' Tony reminded him.

'But this-' Bruce gestured at the TV, where Rose Tyler was heading to work- 'is New Who.'

'Yeah,' Tony said slowly.

'You don't _like_ New Who that much.'

'Not really, no,' Tony agreed. 'But you do.' Bruce continued to stare at him. 'Is it so surprising that I'd want to do something just for you? Just because _you_ like it?' Tony said. There was a real note of hurt in his tone and Bruce realised Tony really was bothered that Bruce thought that about him.

'No, I'm just... surprised,' Bruce was quick to say. 'Pleasantly surprised.'

'Really?'

'I know you can do sweet things for other people,' Bruce continued. 'The breakfasts you get for me, the Tim Tams, taking me to dinner... all of that is very sweet, Tony.'

'I know,' Tony huffed.

Bruce smiled and gave him a soft, gentle kiss that made Tony smile dopily. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you,' the doctor said. 'Thank you for this.'

'So you'll sit here and watch New Who with me?' Tony asked.

'Of course I will.'

'And we can watch _Star Trek_ later?' Tony asked.

'Yes, we can,' Bruce nodded. 'If you can get through New Who, I can get through old _Star Trek_.'

'Good,' Tony smiled and leaned back, taking his plate with him.

Bruce leaned back too, but only so he could rest against his boyfriend and sneak glances at him. He knew that underneath the playboy, "I don't give a fuck" attitude Tony portrayed, the inventor was a sweet, caring man who would do anything for the people he loved.

And Bruce would never forget how incredibly lucky he was that _he_ was the one Tony had decided to love.

They ate their sandwiches (and salad, Bruce made sure Tony ate half of it) and settled down to watch _Doctor Who_. Almost immediately Tony's concentration wavered, and he ended up absently flicking through various websites, programmes, and his email on a tablet, while also letting his eyes glaze over or rest on Bruce.

Bruce had to smile. Tony was trying; he was _really_ trying. But he didn't like New Who all that much, and Bruce could understand him not being able to concentrate. When the third episode started, Bruce grabbed Tony's tablet and placed it on the coffee table.

'I'm watching!' Tony said and sat up abruptly, eyes glued to the television.

Bruce chuckled. 'You're not watching it at all.'

'I'm sorry,' Tony groaned. 'When we get to series 4 I'll pay attention. I like Donna.'

'That's good to know,' Bruce nodded. 'But I was thinking we could do something else.'

Tony frowned and turned to him. 'But we're having a geek day; _Doctor Who, Sherlock, Star Trek_. And we can go online and rave about how hot all the actors are.'

Bruce laughed loudly at that and shifted closer to his partner. ' _Or_...' he said and ran his right hand up Tony's jean-clad thigh.

'Or...?' Tony echoed, clearly confused.

Bruce had to roll his eyes; _seriously_? 'Or,' Bruce repeated, 'we could do something a lot more fun.'

'More fun than watching _Doctor Who_?' Tony asked.

'Oh yes.'

'Like...?'

Bruce closed the distance between them and crushed his mouth to Tony's. Tony was frozen all of four seconds before kissing back, one hand threading through Bruce's hair, the other cupping his cheek. Tony grinned against Bruce's lips and Bruce chuckled into the kiss while he pushed Tony down.

Eventually they settled with Tony on his back, legs spread with Bruce in-between them. Bruce ran his hands all over Tony's fit body, enjoying the hard muscles hidden beneath a band shirt and jeans, while Tony shivered, groaned, and locked his legs around Bruce's waist.

When Bruce pulled back for air, he looked down at a flushed Tony Stark and asked, 'So this or _Doctor Who_?'

'Well, I... um...'

'Seriously?' Bruce laughed. 'You have to think before deciding between watching _Doctor Who_ and making out with me? The latter offers groping, maybe even rubbing against each other.'

Tony leered at him before saying, 'I did this for you, you know. I just wanted to spend time with you. We've had a busy few days.'

Bruce smiled warmly and pecked Tony on the lips. 'I know,' he said, 'and I love it, honestly I do. You're the sweetest boyfriend ever.'

Tony grinned smugly.

'But as you said, we've had a busy couple of days, and I haven't had a chance to just kiss you. We need to make up for lost time and I'd very much like to re-familiarise myself with your mouth.'

'Oh, would you?' Tony laughed.

'Yeah,' Bruce nodded. 'So I vote for kissing, groping, and rubbing. Then, when we tire yourself out, or get too horny, we can back off, watch some episodes of whatever's in the DVD player, and settle down. _Then_ when we've caught our breath we can go back to the making out part.'

Tony wrapped his legs firmly around Bruce's waist and, his fingers twisted in Bruce's hair, tugged his boyfriend back down, sealing their lips together firmly. Bruce smiled as Tony's tongue licked across his lips before being granted access.

_I love lazy afternoons with Tony_ , he thought before grabbing Tony's stubble-covered cheek to deepen the kiss.


	9. Tony Doesn't Understand the Concept of Sleep (Or Maybe He's Just Being Sweet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** The idea for this chapter came from **SniperKingSogeking0341** on FF.Net.

Tony's fingers didn't waver; they were precise, elegant, completely stable as he slowly, so slowly, put the finishing stitch in. His tongue was poking out the side of his mouth, and there was thread (his own design, of course) hanging from his tousled hair. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and he blinked rapidly, eyes aching, as he finally pulled back.

Dummy actually did its job for once and moved the large magnifying glass out of the way. Of course there were a few _thuds_ as the base scraped along the work bench, but Tony ignored it in favour of eyeing his latest creation.

'Jarvis, make the change; Project B-Bravo-106 has been complete, tests to follow.'

' _Yes, sir,_ ' Jarvis replied and silently updated Tony's files. ' _When will you be completing Test One?_ ' the AI inquired.

Tony blinked again and scrubbed at an eye as he grabbed his StarkPhone to check the time. 'Crap, it's already seven. Bruce'll be-'

Tony cut himself off when there was a sharp sequence of knocks on the glass doors behind him. He quickly put his project away and turned, a disarming grin already spreading across his face.

Bruce wasn't amused and he raised both eyebrows as he folded his arms. He was dressed in pyjama bottoms, one of Tony's old band shirts (Green Day today) as well as the purple plaid dressing gown Tony had bought him a week earlier.

Tony sighed in defeat and pushed himself back from the work bench, his stool screeching against the concrete floor as he stood. Tony brushed a hand through his messy hair, pulling out various pieces of thread, and walked across to open the doors for Bruce.

After tapping in the password to the glowing keypad, the doors swished open and Tony said, 'Look, I know you're mad.'

'Mad?' Bruce hummed. 'No, why would I be mad?'

Tony guessed that Bruce was being sarcastic and said, 'I'm sorry, but I was working on a project-'

'Which is what you've been doing for the past week,' Bruce growled. 'And I finally- _finally_ \- got you into bed at four am, only to wake up three hours later to find my idiot boyfriend has once again disappeared and ordered Jarvis not to tell me his whereabouts.'

Tony cringed. Yeah, it was probably stupid to order Jarvis not to tell Bruce something. Bruce would just take the AI's orders as confirmation that Tony was once again slaving away at whatever project he was working on, ignoring things like eating and sleeping... and bathing.

'I'm really sorry, Brucey,' Tony said. 'But it's an important project.'

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew what it was like to get caught up in something; a new idea, a new experiment, a new computer programme, and be so completely absorbed that the rest of the world fades away.

But Bruce, unlike Tony, knew when to eat, sleep, and tend to his hygiene. Tony ignored all of that and never, ever took a break, unless he was finished or forced away.

'Tony,' he groaned and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. 'What am I going to do with you?'

'Eat breakfast with me then go back to bed?' Tony suggested.

Bruce rolled his eyes but when he looked back at his partner there was fondness in his eyes. 'Come on,' he said and gestured to the stairs.

Tony smiled and pecked Bruce on the lips before leading the way out; up the stairs, turn left, halfway down the hallway, and into the elevator.

'I'm not done with you,' Bruce warned and waggled a stern finger at the older man.

'I hope not,' Tony grinned.

The doctor tutted. 'You're incorrigible.'

'And that's why you love me.'

Bruce chuckled.

 

{oOo}

 

'Did he escape again?' Natasha asked in amusement without looking up from her magazine. She was sitting at the kitchen counter eating, while Clint was perched on the counter itself, plate on his lap, and Steve and Thor were at the table.

Thor was shovelling food into his mouth- it looked like Steve had gone all out and cooked eggs, bacon, tomato, sausages, and toast- and only waved enthusiastically at them. Steve offered the couple a soft smile and Clint snickered when Tony glanced wearily at Bruce.

'I found him, so no harm done,' Bruce said. 'Yet,' he shot at Tony, who raised his hands in defence.

'I'll sleep after I eat; promise.'

'Mm-hmm,' Bruce hummed.

'Help yourselves,' Steve said when he saw Tony eyeing the plates of delicious-smelling food sitting on the counter to Natasha's right.

Bruce thanked the captain and grabbed two plates from the cupboard, while Tony pulled silverware from the drawers.

'Did you want tea?' Tony asked Bruce.

'Yes please,' Bruce said while he dished them both up large plates of food. The rest of the team continued eating, talking occasionally, while Tony brewed Bruce's favourite tea and Bruce set their plates on the table. When Tony went to grab a cup of coffee, Bruce swiped the mug from his hand and said, 'No.'

'Brucey,' Tony whined.

'Bed after you eat; you promised,' Bruce reminded him. Tony groaned. 'Coffee will keep you up and you need to sleep.'

'I'll only go back to bed if you join me,' Tony said and leered at Bruce.

Bruce's cheeks darkened and Natasha snorted from beside him. Clint looked like he wanted to sing another stupid love song, but his cheeks were bulging with food like an over-excited chipmunk.

'I have found that sharing a bed with the person you are courting can either help or hinder sleep,' Thor said, head tilted as he looked between Tony and Bruce.

Bruce blushed harder at what Thor was insinuating, and Steve too looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. Natasha finally looked up from her magazine and said, 'I think in this case it'll help.'

'Why's that?' Clint asked, having finally swallowed his mouthful.

'Bruce and Tony aren't sleeping together yet,' the assassin stated and grinned wickedly at Tony.

Tony glared at her, and Bruce busied himself making up a mug of tea for Tony too so he wouldn't have to look at anyone.

'But they share a bed every night,' Thor said, looking confused.

'No, she means they haven't had _sex_ ,' Clint told the God, who's eyes widened in realisation.

'Guys...' Steve tried, only for Clint to continue.

'They've been dating almost two months and Tony hasn't gotten lucky yet.' The archer waggled his eyebrows at Tony, who scowled. 'Why's that, Iron Boy?'

'Well here's the reason,' Tony said before grabbing a fork and throwing it at Clint. Clint ducked and almost fell off the counter, but Natasha reached out and grabbed him by the shirt while Clint flailed about. 'Mind your own fucking business!' Tony snapped.

'Easy,' Bruce said. He rounded the counter with their tea and handed Tony a mug, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he pulled back. 'You're tired and cranky; eat, drink that, and off to bed.'

Tony threw another glare at Clint before doing as his boyfriend asked.

'God, calm down,' Clint muttered and hopped off the counter (no doubt he was scared of more flying forks). 'It was just a comment.'

'Tony's right,' Natasha said. 'It's none of our business.'

'You stared it!' Clint argued.

'And I'm finishing it,' Natasha shrugged.

Clint huffed but didn't say anything more, for which Tony and Bruce were both thankful. The tension slowly melted away as Tony and Bruce ate (well, Bruce ate, Tony shovelled food into his mouth with enthusiasm that matched Thor's) and Bruce was pulled into conversation with Steve about some SHIELD-related thing.

When Tony finished his breakfast- _mm, delicious; thank you, Steve Rogers!_ \- Thor turned to him and said, 'Man of Iron, I require your assistance when you are at one hundred percent once more.'

''Course, Point Break,' Tony yawned. 'When I can see straight, give us a call.'

'Bed time,' Bruce announced and pushed his half-eaten plate away.

'No, finish your food,' Tony said.

'Unlike you, I've spent the past week eating regular meals,' Bruce said. 'I'm fine; up.'

Tony whined and flapped about while Bruce dragged him to his feet- more out of habit rather than any desire to stay where he was and avoid sleep- and the doctor just rolled his eyes as he got Tony standing.

'I'll clean up,' Steve told them, and Bruce thanked him with a smile before tugging Tony down the hallway.

The couple were silent as they made their way into the elevator, and then up to Tony's penthouse. Bruce wouldn't be distracted- and Tony tried by kissing him, grabbing his ass, and generally being a dick- and soon enough Tony was being forced to brush his teeth, change into sleepwear, and climb into bed.

'Mm, I love how you man-handle me,' Tony grinned as he rubbed his face against his pillows. Though he wanted to keep working, he was exhausted, and nothing had ever felt as awesomely-awesome as his bed.

Tony knew he was exhausted when he started thinking things were "awesomely-awesome" and he giggled when Bruce joined him under the covers.

'God, it's like you're high,' Bruce grumbled.

'You're sexy,' Tony replied.

'That's good to know.'

'And awesomely-awesome.' Bruce chuckled. 'Forget Clint,' Tony murmured, 'he's a dick.'

'I don't care what the others think,' Bruce told him. 'Our relationship is just that; _ours_. What the others think doesn't matter.'

'I knew there was a reason I liked you.'

'Other than the fact that I'm awesomely-awesome?' Bruce teased.

'That too,' Tony nodded.

Bruce smiled and moved further under the blankets. Almost unconsciously, Tony turned and snuggled into the other man's larger chest. He sighed in content and pressed his face into Bruce's shirt.

'Are you going to sleep?' Bruce asked.

'Nn...'

'I'll take that as a yes.'

'Night, Brucey,' Tony murmured.

'It's only seven thirty,' Bruce reminded him.

'... night, Brucey,' Tony repeated.

Bruce chuckled. 'I'll wake you up later,' he promised.

'Nn...'

The doctor chuckled.

 

{oOo}

 

'This is just ridiculous.'

Tony jumped and spun to face Bruce, who Jarvis had let into the lab. 'This isn't what it looks like.'

'So you didn't escape, _again_ ,' Bruce said as he walked across the room, 'and come back down here, _again_ , to work on something when you should be sleeping... _again_?'

'Erm...'

'This is _exactly_ what it looks like, Tony,' Bruce sighed.

'But I've been working on something for you,' Tony told his boyfriend.

That made Bruce pause, his head tilted. A fair few emotions were playing across his face; intrigue, concern, curiosity, annoyance, happiness, confusion.

'What?' Bruce finally settled on.

'I've been working on something for you,' Tony repeated and gestured at the work bench behind him.

'For... me?' Bruce asked.

Tony nodded and the other scientist joined him. When Tony gestured again to the table, Bruce looked down... and found a pair of jeans.

'You've been working on a pair of jeans for me?' Bruce asked in confusion. They didn't look special; faded grey denim, they looked about Bruce's size, but the younger man couldn't see anything special about them.

'They're made of a special fabric that I created,' Tony informed him. 'Like denim, but entirely different, and the thread is different too; my own special creation.' Tony puffed his chest out, looking decidedly pleased with himself, while Bruce just looked at him in confusion. 'This is just my first pair,' Tony finally continued when it became clear Bruce wasn't going to talk. 'They've been tested, but I suppose we won't really know until you Hulk out.'

'Hulk out?' Bruce questioned.

'Well... yeah,' Tony nodded. 'These jeans are special; they'll change with you, become larger, so they'll fit the Hulk without tearing. They'll also re-size to fit _you_ when you change back.'

_That_ got Bruce's attention and he turned to look at his boyfriend. 'They will?'

Tony nodded. 'I'll go into detail if you want about the material, but the gist of it is that when you turn back into your human-self, you won't be naked. I know how much you hate it, so I've been working on these for a few days now. I've also been trying to make other things; like trousers and shorts, whatever you want. But this is the first model, I'll need a while to invent the other materials I nee-'

Tony was cut off when Bruce crushed their mouths together. The genius blinked in surprise before quickly submitting to the tongue trying to thrust into his mouth. He moaned when Bruce's hands grabbed his ass and lifted, quickly depositing Tony onto the work bench. Tony wrapped his legs loosely around Bruce's thighs and tilted his head, mouth opening to the doctor's questing tongue.

After at least ten minutes of serious kissing, Tony's stomach decided to join in and grumbled loudly. Bruce pulled away and Tony tried to follow, but a hand to the chest made him lean back.

'You need food,' Bruce said. His eyes were closed and he licked his lips, making Tony want to kiss them again. 'You're also amazing,' the doctor said.

'Am I?'

Bruce nodded and opened his eyes. 'I can't believe you've been slaving away over a pair of pants.'

'Hey, you're _my_ boyfriend,' Tony reminded him, 'I don't want anyone else seeing you naked.'

Bruce smiled.

' _But_ ,' Tony continued, 'I also know how much you hate being exposed after turning into the Other Guy. So... I figured I'd put my intellect to good use and make you something.'

Bruce's smile widened and he leaned down to kiss Tony again, softly this time. When they broke apart Bruce stayed so close that when he spoke, his lips moved gently against Tony's. 'You are, without a doubt, the weirdest, sweetest boyfriend in the world.'

'And awesome, right?' Tony asked.

'Definitely,' Bruce nodded. He kissed Tony again before drawing away. 'Now come on, you need to have a shower, get a snack, and relax.'

'Yes, sir,' Tony said and jumped off the table. 'I swear I slept, though,' he said as they walked out of the lab, 'I got at least three hours.'

'Mm-hmm.'

'I did,' Tony said. 'I woke up and you weren't in bed, so I snuck down.'

Bruce shook his head. 'You infuriate me, do you know that?'

'I infuriate everyone.'

They got into the elevator and Bruce reached out to grasp Tony's hand. Tony smiled when his partner linked their fingers.

'Jarvis, fourth floor,' Tony ordered.

' _Yes, sir,_ ' the AI replied.

'You're also amazing,' Bruce said as the elevator started moving.

'I know,' Tony gloated and Bruce squeezed his fingers. 'You're amazing too,' the billionaire said.

'I know,' Bruce echoed.

Tony laughed and nudged Bruce with his shoulder. 'So... you like the jeans?'

'They're amazing, Tony,' Bruce said. 'I'll try them out on the next mission and we'll see if they work.'

'They should, I tested them over a dozen times,' Tony told him.

'Then I'm sure they'll be perfect.'

'And I'll make you some more pairs, as well as dress pants, shorts, whatever you want.'

Bruce turned to give Tony a chaste kiss. ' _You_ are what I want.'

'Right now?' Tony asked with an eyebrow raise. 'My, Mr Banner, you sure do move fast.'

Bruce rolled his eyes and tugged Tony out of the elevator when the doors opened. 'Food first.'

' _Noo_ ,' Tony groaned. 'Come on, take my virtue!'

Bruce smirked and Natasha and Steve, who were sitting in the living room, both smiled as the couple passed.

'There's chicken from last night in the fridge!' the captain called.

'Damn you, Steve Rogers!' Tony groaned. 'Fine,' he said when he and Bruce entered the kitchen. Bruce let go of his hand to pull a plate of roast chicken from the fridge, 'but after food, I demand naughty times.'

Bruce shook his head and placed the plate on the counter. He pulled back the plastic wrap and watched Tony grab a chicken leg. 'Only if you eat at least an entire plate,' he ordered.

Tony nodded vigorously and started munching on the leg, making Bruce smile. When he was done Bruce kissed him again.

'Thank you, Tony,' he said honestly.

'Not a problem,' Tony smiled. 'I'd do anything for you.'

Bruce smiled in response.


	10. That's One Point To Tony Stark

Tony and Bruce got to test the latter's new jeans properly about a week later. Victor von Doom had decided that it was really time his Doombots played for a bit in the middle of Manhattan, leaving hundreds of people running for their lives, and a fair few innocent people injured if not dead.

The Avengers were right in the thick of it, and even Loki made an appearance when it looked like the heroes would be outnumbered. Of course, Loki was only helping because he detested Victor.

When Tony and Bruce arrived, having been out on another date together, Tony had already changed into his Iron Man suit and flown him and Bruce out onto the street Natasha and Steve were fighting on. Bruce looked down at his jeans and gave Tony a hesitant smile, followed by a kiss, before changing.

The jeans stretched to fit the Hulk, and Tony couldn't help but stare as his boyfriend jumped into the fight. The Hulk looked strangely odd in jeans rather than torn shorts. But Tony didn't have time to stare at his partner. He shook his head, ducked a punch from a Doombot, and flew into the air to fight.

 

{oOo}

 

It was rough, and von Doom's bots fought dirty, so the Avengers fought even dirtier (though Loki, hands down, took the crown for being the most vicious, backbiting bastard in the entire fight). The Avengers managed to take down most of the bots, with only Clint suffering a broken bone, the rest sporting deep cuts and bruises. Loki took von Doom out, the doctor whining and spitting insults at the God before disappearing. Loki just sniffed and disappeared too, not hanging around to see if the heroes were okay.

Tony landed and looked around for Bruce, while Natasha supported a wincing Clint who had his arm pressed to his ribs. Steve had tugged his mask off and was talking to a police officer, while everyone else stood around catching their breath.

Eventually Bruce returned, having chased a dozen Doombots halfway across the city. He was shaking slightly and pale, his chest covered in cuts, but his lower half thankfully still covered by Tony's specially made jeans.

Bruce turned up with a heap of SHIELD agents who were going to clean up the mess, and Bruce ignored Agent Coulson in favour of grabbing his boyfriend.

'Hey, you alright?' Tony asked after removing his faceplate.

'Y-Yeah,' Bruce nodded and swallowed thickly. He was even paler up close and he squeezed his fingers into fists to try and stop the shaking.

'Bruce-' Tony started in concern, but the doctor cut him off.

'M'fine, Tony,' he murmured.

Tony knew he _wasn't_ fine. He'd been not-fine himself enough times to know when someone was ready to crack or breakdown. But he let it go for now, wrapping an arm around Bruce's waist and pulling him into a hug made awkward by his Iron Man suit.

Bruce let it happen, breathing in and out heavily against Tony's armoured neck. When they broke apart Bruce gave his boyfriend a weak smile before the two went to check on the others.

The Avengers refused to be patched up by anyone other than Bruce (every one of them had trust issues) so they headed back to Avengers Tower in a SHIELD van and let Bruce check them over. Clint had broken one rib and let Bruce put a harness around him. The others only had cuts that had to be plastered, and the team wandered off in separate directions to rest; Natasha and Clint headed for the gym, Steve went to the kitchen to cook, and Thor disappeared to look for Loki and make sure the other God was okay.

Tony and Bruce headed for bed. Bruce was still insisting he was fine, so Tony pretended he himself was tired. Which wasn't really a lie- he was tired, and his body hurt- but he was more worried about Bruce.

Tony had Jarvis pull up the TV at the end of the bed and set it on some random channel before pulling Bruce into the bathroom. He had to strip his partner, who was shaking worse than before, and forced him into the shower.

As soon as Tony joined him under the water, Bruce broke down. He clung to Tony and buried his face in the older man's neck, sobbing loudly against him. Tony hesitated only briefly before wrapping his arms around Bruce.

'Shh, it's okay,' Tony hummed, even though he really had no idea what this was about, so he couldn't possibly know if anything was okay or not. 'Shh, Bruce, I'm here, I've got you.'

Bruce continued to sob and wouldn't let Tony go, which made washing a bit awkward. But Tony was a genius, so he eventually managed to get them both scrubbed clean- minding their wounds while he was doing it- rinsed, dry, and snuggled in bed wearing sweats and old t-shirts.

Well, Bruce was more clinging to Tony tightly than snuggling. Tony still had no idea what was going on. Bruce always needed a bit of attention and quiet time after turning into the Other Guy, but Tony had never seen him this shaken before. He wondered if maybe something bad had happened during the fight, but decided not to pry. If Bruce wanted him to know he'd tell him.

'You hungry?' Tony asked quietly after about an hour in bed.

Bruce shook his head, eyes on Tony's chest.

Tony himself was leaning against the headboard, one arm curled around Bruce, the other hand brushing through Bruce's hair. 'Wanna watch _Doctor Who_?' Tony tried.

Again, Bruce shook his head.

'Okay...' Tony sighed. He chewed on his lip, wondering how he could make Bruce feel better.

'This is nice,' Bruce whispered, so softly that Tony almost thought he'd imagined it. But when he looked down, his fingers stilling in Bruce's hair, his boyfriend said, 'This is all you have to do.'

'This...?' Tony questioned.

'Just being here, with me- _for me_ ,' Bruce mumbled. He squeezed Tony and gave a shuddering sigh.

'Brucey...' Tony murmured, 'you gonna tell me what's wrong?'

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut.

'You don't have to,' Tony continued when Bruce remained silent, 'but I might be able to help.'

Bruce snorted.

'I might,' Tony repeated.

Bruce sighed and buried his face in Tony's chest. After another ten minutes, the only sound being the TV Tony wasn't really watching, Bruce whispered, 'I couldn't stop.'

Tony flinched in surprise and looked down. 'Couldn't stop what?' he asked.

'The Doombots, they... they blasted me backwards and I... I...' Fresh tears leaked from Bruce's eyes and he whimpered.

'Hey, easy,' Tony said and tugged Bruce closer. 'Easy, love, shh...'

Bruce's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Tony.

'What?' Tony frowned.

'Just... you said _love_ ,' Bruce said.

'Oh.' Tony blinked rapidly. 'Um... well, I... you know, it's just a term of endearment and... I care about you, you know that, right?'

'Yes,' Bruce gulped. 'Yes, I know.'

'Well... that's good. Uh... if it annoys you I won't say-'

'No!' Bruce said quickly and shook his head. 'I like it.'

'Okay,' Tony said slowly. He cleared his throat. 'So, you were saying...?'

Bruce sighed and shut his eyes again. 'I was thrown back and... I hit a c-car.'

Tony remained silent, letting Bruce get himself together.

'And... there was... was someone in it.'

'Oh,' Tony breathed. Suddenly Bruce's behaviour made sense. 'I see.'

Tears spilled down the doctor's cheeks and he buried his face in Tony's chest.

'Hey, easy,' Tony said and stroked his back. 'Bruce, it wasn't your fault.'

'Yes it was.'

'No, it's von Doom's fault,' Tony said. 'He made the Doombots, he made them throw you. You couldn't stop yourself, Bruce, it isn't your fault.'

When Bruce opened his mouth, Tony continued.

'And it's not the Hulk's fault either,' he said sternly. 'Neither of you had any control over yourselves, okay? If I'd been thrown back I'd have crushed that car too. It's not. Your. Fault. _Bruce_.'

'I could have-'

'No,' Tony interrupted. 'It's not your fault, Bruce,' he repeated. 'Don't for one second think that you've done anything wrong. You saved dozens, maybe hundreds of lives, by going after those bots. Never question yourself, love, it's _not your fault_.' He squeezed Bruce tightly to make his point, and Bruce sighed loudly. 'You hear me?' the genius asked.

Bruce nodded.

'I want to hear you say it,' Tony ordered. 'Please believe me, Bruce, you couldn't have stopped it. You didn't purposely throw yourself at that car, love.' The doctor looked up at him carefully. 'You hear me?' Tony repeated.

Bruce nodded again and drew in a shuddering breath. 'You... you really believe that, don't you?' he asked.

'Of course I do.'

A small smile tugged at Bruce's lips, but was almost immediately gone as he settled back down. 'Even when we first met, you trusted me, you _liked_ me,' the doctor mumbled. 'Why?'

'Because I know you're not a bad guy,' Tony told him. 'The Other Guy isn't evil either. You're just... different. That doesn't make you a bad person, Bruce.'

'I... I know,' Bruce mumbled.

'Do you?' Tony asked.

Bruce nodded slightly. 'I do now, thanks to you,' he said softly.

Tony smiled and kissed him atop the head. 'How about you get some rest, hmm? I'll be here when you wake up.'

'Promise?' Bruce asked drowsily.

'I promise,' Tony confirmed.

Bruce let out a breath and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. He felt safe in Tony's arms, and he'd calmed down since telling Tony what had happened. In no time at all he was fast asleep, Tony's arms still wrapped around him protectively.

 

{oOo}

 

Tony was pulled out of sleep by the bed shifting beneath him. He rolled over and peeled one eye open, catching sight of Bruce as the other man disappeared into the bathroom. Tony glanced the alarm clock on Bruce's bedside table- 9:48pm- and groaned. God, they'd only been asleep a few hours.

Tony let his eyes fall shut again and listened to Bruce use the toilet, followed by what sounded like Bruce washing his face.

_If I cried that much I'd wash my face too,_ Tony mused sleepily.

When the bathroom door opened again, Tony heard Bruce walk halfway across the room. There was about a minute of silence before warm lips pressed against Tony's forehead, followed by Bruce padding towards the door.

'Where're you goin'?' Tony asked, voice thick with sleep.

Bruce froze and turned slowly. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.'

'S'alright,' Tony yawned. He slowly rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his arms. He looked across at Bruce and asked again, 'Where are you going?'

'I was... um... dinner?' It sounded more like a question than an answer, and Tony raised an eyebrow. 'What?' Bruce said.

'This doesn't have anything to do with what you told me earlier, does it?' Tony asked. Bruce froze, the colour draining from his face. He seemed to be waiting for Tony to get mad and yell. 'Bruce, it wasn't your fault, I told you that.'

'I... right... um...' Bruce stuttered and looked around the room. 'I'm sorry I lumped all that on you, I was just upset.'

'Understandably so,' Tony nodded and sat up properly. The blankets pooled around his hips and he yawned again, stretching. 'You don't have to pretend you're okay, not in front of me,' Tony continued. 'If you want to stay in bed and cry some more, or just go back to sleep, that's fine. I'll take care of you.'

Bruce wet his lips and looked down. 'R-Really?' he asked quietly.

'Yeah,' Tony nodded.

'I... um... I don't really want to see the others,' Bruce mumbled and scratched at his hair. 'I just... want to stay in bed with you and.. and try and get past it.'

'Okay,' Tony said and drew the blankets back. 'You jump into bed and I'll go get us something to eat, okay? Is there anything you'd prefer?'

Bruce shook his head but climbed back into bed.

'How about I order some pizza?' Tony suggested. 'Time's like this deserve greasy, fatty food... and ice cream.'

A small smile tugged at Bruce's lips. 'Okay,' he replied.

'Jarvis?' Tony called.

' _Yes, sir?_ ' the AI replied.

'Order two large pizzas- one supreme, one cheese with olives and sausage- as well as a coke and some garlic bread.'

' _Yes, sir,_ ' Jarvis repeated.

'There should be ice cream downstairs if Thor and Natasha haven't eaten it all,' Tony said, turning back to Bruce.

'I'm fine if there isn't,' Bruce said.

Tony smiled slightly and moved so he was sitting against the headboard. 'Come here,' he said, holding an arm out. Bruce moved too and was soon curled up with Tony, one of Tony's arms around his shoulders. 'It's not your fault,' Tony whispered yet again as he bent to kiss Bruce's cheek.

'I... I know,' Bruce murmured in response. 'But... I just need some time.'

'I get that,' Tony said. 'Take all the time you need, okay?'

'And you'll stay with me?' Bruce asked.

'Of course,' Tony replied and kissed him again.

 

{oOo}

 

They stayed in bed all night eating pizza and drinking coke from the bottle. Usually Bruce would be grabbing them plates and glasses, but he felt too exhausted, both emotionally and physically, to get up. When they'd eaten their fill of pizza Tony disappeared to grab ice cream and came back with two spoons and a tub of cookies and cream.

'How'd you get that?' Bruce asked from where he was sitting up in bed. 'It's Natasha's favourite.'

'I told her you weren't feeling well so she gave it up,' Tony said as he shut the bedroom door. 'And that got Steve to make some of his awesome chicken noodle soup,' he grinned.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. 'You're using me to get food?'

'It's Steve's chicken noodle soup, Bruce!' Tony said. He hopped onto the bed and crawled across to his boyfriend. 'It has bits of chicken in it, and he buys that awesome bread and toasts it in the oven with garlic, and... and... Brucey!'

Bruce laughed loudly at that and let Tony slide beneath the sheets next to him. 'Okay, I can see how Steve's chicken noodle soup is worth using me,' he nodded.

Tony smiled and opened the ice cream, handing Bruce a spoon as he did. They both settled back down, the tub between them, and dug into the ice cream as they watched _Doctor Who_ , series 4.

Bruce glanced over at Tony as they watched. Tony was paying attention, mostly because he liked Donna, the Doctor's companion, and because there was nothing else to do. Bruce had asked a few times if Tony had some experiment he wanted to work on, or some other TV show/movie he wanted to watch, but Tony was adamant he was staying in bed with Bruce and watching New Who.

Bruce couldn't stop the swell of emotions that washed over him at Tony's words; affection, lust, appreciation, warmth, and love. All of them tumbled and twisted inside the scientist, but it was the last one that hit Bruce the hardest.

He'd been in love before; _before_ the Other Guy; _before_ he'd gone on the run; _before_ he'd met Tony Stark. But it hadn't come anywhere close to how he felt about Tony. It was all encompassing, powerful, amazing, and it just grew stronger every day. They'd only been dating seven weeks, but already Tony had become Bruce's everything; his best friend, his Science Bro, he confidant, and his partner.

Bruce smiled and dropped his spoon on the bedside table. He grabbed the ice cream, and plucked Tony's own spoon from his fingers, before dumping both on the table.

'What's wrong?' Tony asked.

'Nothing,' Bruce smiled.

Tony smiled in return. 'I see you're feeling better.'

'Much better,' Bruce nodded. He'd just needed some time to sort through what had happened as well as his feelings. Tony had been amazing; listening when Bruce wanted to speak, but changing the subject or just going quiet when Bruce didn't want to say any more. For a self-proclaimed narcissist, Tony was an amazing listener.

The genius' eyebrows rose when Bruce pushed the blankets aside so he could straddle his boyfriend's lap. Tony's hands immediately went to Bruce's hips, and his eyes widened when Bruce rocked himself forward.

'Ah... I see you're feeling a _lot_ better,' Tony commented.

'Mm-hmm,' Bruce hummed and moved again.

'Jesus,' Tony groaned when their crotches pressed together. His cock was already twitching in interest and Tony bit his bottom lip.

'You're beautiful, do you know that?' Bruce asked as he started pressing delicate kisses to Tony's stubble-covered jaw. 'You're sweet, funny, brilliant, and just... _gorgeous_.'

'Uh... uh-huh,' Tony stuttered ineloquently.

'You've made me one of the happiest men on earth, just by being you,' Bruce said, his kisses moving up Tony's jaw and towards his lips. He paused, hovering over them, and Bruce felt Tony's hot, heavy breath caress him. 'I'm one hundred percent positive that I've fallen in love with you,' Bruce stated.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could say anything Bruce had descended on his lips. Groans tore from both mens' mouths as their lips moved together, Bruce bending forward, Tony arching up, each trying to kiss the other harder, more passionately.

Bruce's hands immediately came out to play; one grabbed onto Tony's shoulder, fingers digging in and squeezing tightly; the other cupped Tony's prickly cheek, thumb stroking along the skin and moving in time with their kissing.

Tony's own hands went straight to Bruce's hair and twisted the strands, pulling them all over the place, his nails digging into the doctor's scalp and making Bruce whimper.

Soon Bruce let his lips fall open, coaxing Tony's tongue into his mouth. He groaned again when he felt the hot, wet organ swipe across his teeth and gums before it duelled with his own tongue, the two twisting in Bruce's mouth. When Tony retreated, Bruce followed, and the fight was taken to Tony's mouth.

When they broke apart both were flushed and panting, Bruce's hair in disarray beneath Tony's hands. They stared at each other, eyes darkened in lust, and their lips red, swollen, and wet.

Bruce's tongue flicked across his mouth and Tony groaned. 'Fuck, you're beautiful,' he said.

Bruce smiled.

'And... you love me?' Tony asked hesitantly.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce nodded. 'Yeah. I love you.'

A brilliant smile spread across Tony's face and he tugged Bruce in for another kiss, this one sweet and delicate. When they parted Tony rested his forehead against Bruce's and whispered, 'I love you too.'

'Really?'

'Really,' Tony nodded. 'Christ, Bruce, I think I've been in love with you since that first talk in the lab on the Helicarrier.'

Bruce chuckled. 'Well, my feelings came later; I thought you were a bit of a dick when we first met.'

'Cheeky,' Tony growled and slapped Bruce's ass.

'Ah, shit,' Bruce groaned and rocked again on his boyfriend's lap.

'And kinky,' Tony grinned evilly.

'No I'm not,' Bruce huffed. Despite that, when Tony slapped him again, slightly harder, Bruce moaned loudly. 'Fuck you,' he grumbled when Tony laughed.

'I think it's sexy,' Tony said and both his hands fell to squeeze the doctor's ass.

'Really?' Bruce asked.

'Oh yeah,' Tony nodded. 'Completely fucking sexy.' He ducked forward and latched onto Bruce's neck, sinking his teeth in and sucking, his tongue darting along the smooth, flushed skin.

Bruce's head tipped back and he moaned, beginning to rock forward again as Tony suckled on his neck. 'Damn it, Tony, don't stop!' he ordered and dug his fingers into Tony's hair to keep the billionaire in place.

'I don't plan on goin' anywhere,' Tony mumbled against Bruce's skin before licking and nipping again.

'That's g-good,' Bruce stuttered, head still tilted, lips parted as he breathed in and out deeply and groaned.

Seeing that Bruce was wonderfully distracted, Tony decided to try his luck at feeling his boyfriend up. Despite having dated for about seven weeks, Bruce had only let Tony touch his naked stomach. They'd seen each other naked when they changed for bed, or took quick showers together when they were running late, but so far Tony hadn't been allowed to touch his partner properly.

So he licked his way across to Bruce's Adam's apple and pushed one hand right up Bruce's loose sleep shirt.

He grinned when Bruce didn't stop him and his stomach flipped as his fingers grazed down the soft, warm skin of Bruce's back. Bruce moaned and rocked forward harder, making Tony pull back and swear.

'Fuck, don't stop,' Bruce ordered.

'Come 'ere,' Tony growled and leaned up to capture Bruce's lips again.

Bruce's mouth was thoroughly plundered while Tony's right hand mapped out his back, the other hand stroking up and down Bruce's covered thigh. Bruce's entire body prickled with heat as his mouth and body were explored. His cock strained at his sweats, and Bruce wanted nothing more than to toss his clothes aside and ride Tony into the mattress.

But he didn't think now was the right time. Though they'd exchanged "I love you's", Bruce wasn't quiet ready to fuck Tony yet, or have Tony fuck him...

... but there _were_ other things he was ready to do, and quite happy to do too.

Bruce broke the kiss and moved back, making Tony whine and peel his eyes open. 'What?' the genius huffed in annoyance.

Bruce just smirked and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Tony's eyes widened as Bruce pulled it free and tossed it across the room. 'Now yours,' the doctor ordered.

Tony was quick to comply, and soon they were chest-to-chest, their fingers exploring, their tongue fighting again. When Bruce broke the kiss again to lick and nibble his way across Tony's jaw and down his throat, Tony just tilted his head and hummed in delight. He was expecting Bruce to come back up and resume kissing.

But the doctor kept going until suddenly he was sucking on Tony's collarbone and making pleasure lance through the billionaire's body.

'Holy fucking hell, Bruce,' Tony moaned.

Bruce chuckled and kissed the red mark he'd made before moving further down. 'If you liked _that_...' he hummed before trailing off.

'Oh yeah, I definitely liked that,' Tony nodded vigorously. About four seconds later his eyes popped open and he almost came- Bruce was sucking on his nipple! 'FUCK!'

Bruce laughed loudly, the sound stopping him from licking across the small, hard nub.

'Fuck, don't stop!' Tony shouted.

'Sorry,' Bruce giggled and pecked Tony on the lips before moving back down.

Tony moaned as Bruce licked, sucked, and bit his nipple, making Tony's back arch and his cock absolutely _throb_. Jesus, at this rate Tony was going to come in his sweats like a fucking teenager.

'Damn, Bruce,' Tony panted as Bruce licked across his chest, going for the other nipple. 'I'm not gonna last long if you keep this up.'

Bruce chuckled and closed his lips around Tony's other nipple. The small nub immediately jumped to attention beneath Bruce's tongue, and the doctor hummed. He felt Tony tense beneath him, the genius' cock twitching against Bruce's knee. He was straddling one of Tony's legs and had to fight not to rut against it like a horny dog.

It was hard, though... especially with his lips wrapped around Tony's nipple, tongue laving across it, and Tony making such delicious noises as he scratched at Bruce's back and head.

Eventually Bruce let the peak go and grinned up at Tony. 'If you liked _that_...' He moved further down, keeping his eyes on Tony as he slid down the bed and down Tony's body, pressing delicate kisses to Tony's chest, stomach, hip, as well as the occasional swipe of his tongue.

'Oh God, Brucey,' Tony moaned and his voice cracked on Bruce's name, 'please, please, _please_ tell me you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do.'

Bruce tilted his head as he stilled, his mouth hovering over Tony's trapped erection. 'What do you _think_ I'm going to do?' he asked innocently.

'Uh... um... well, I... _hope_ ,' Tony stuttered, looking down at him, 'that you're gonna suck my cock.'

Bruce grinned like the Cheshire Cat. 'That's _exactly_ what I'm going to do.' Tony moaned. 'Very good, Mr Stark.'

'Um... I've got condoms in the bedside table,' Tony said.

'Don't need them; I'm your doctor, remember?'

'Right.'

'Unless you want me to use one?' Bruce asked.

'Fuck no!' Tony practically shrieked.

Bruce chuckled and pressed a kiss to the bulge beneath him, watching in delight as it twitched. 'I think these pants need to come off.'

Tony nodded his head vigorously and shuffled about to remove them. He pulled them down his hips, the head of his cock peaking over the top. Before he could get them off Bruce had grabbed the waistband and tugged them clear, throwing the garment over his shoulder.

Tony's cock stood proudly to attention, pre-come already dribbling from the slit and down the shaft. He was a good size, Bruce was pleased to see, and licked his lips hungrily as he watched.

'Fuck, Brucey, are you just gonna stare at it all night?' Tony demanded.

Bruce smirked. 'Patience is a virtue, love.'

'I'm gonna come just from you staring if you don't fuckin' hurry,' Tony warned.

'Well, we can't have that,' Bruce commented. 'I want you to come down my throat.'

Tony moaned and his head fell back, hitting the headboard with a _thud_. 'Damn it, Bruce, you're killing me.'

Bruce chuckled and crawled back up the bed. 'My apologies,' he said and bent to blow hot breath over the head of Tony's cock. It jumped immediately and Tony whined.

'Brucey, _please_...'

'Shh,' Bruce hummed. 'Let me take care of you.'

'Please!' Tony begged again and thrust his hips up.

Bruce tisked, but really he didn't want to wait any longer either. He just liked watching Tony squirm. 'If you insist,' he said before bending down and licking Tony from root to tip.

'HOLY FUCK!' Tony shouted and thrust up again. Bruce immediately pushed him down, a hand on each hip, and licked him again. 'Oh fuck, Brucey, yes, yes, _yes_.'

'All that from one little lick?' Bruce snickered. Tony just moaned in response. 'Hmm, interesting.'

Bruce really wanted to explore each and every inch of Tony's body, but his need to suck Tony into his mouth, to _taste_ him, was even greater. So he gave Tony's balls a nuzzle before licking him from root to tip and staying there.

His tongue curled over the head, licking away pre-come. It was strong and salty, and Bruce immediately went back in for another taste until he was sucking the head into his mouth.

Tony swore, head thrashing from side-to-side, his hips fighting Bruce and trying to arch up. Finally he peeled his eyes open and watched Bruce smirk around him before going down.

'Jesus fucking _Christ_ ,' Tony moaned as half his cock was engulfed in Bruce's wet mouth. It was so warm and tight and _good_ , Tony had to fight himself from coming on the spot. _Especially_ when Bruce pulled back with an obscene, wet sucking sound. 'God, Bruce, you're fucking amazing!' Tony praised breathlessly.

Bruce just hummed, and didn't _that_ make Tony's body threaten to snap? He curled his fingers into the sheets, knuckles turning white as Bruce bobbed up and down on his cock, soon setting a steady rhythm.

Usually Tony could hold out, but it'd been so long since he'd last had sex, and no his right hand so did _not_ count. Bruce's mouth was wonderful, his tongue absolutely devillish, and his lips were so fucking good!

Bruce sucked, hummed, and licked Tony at a steady pace until Tony started to shake, his balls tightening. His cheeks hollowed every time he went down, sucking Tony right to the base, the head of Tony's cock hitting the back of his throat. He let one of Tony's hips go but kept him pinned with the other hand, while his free fingers wrapped around Tony's shaft, firmly stroking him as he pulled back with a wet sucking sound.

'Fuck, Bruce,' Tony whined when Bruce pulled completely clear, a string of saliva connecting the doctor's mouth to the head of Tony's dick. 'Don't stop, please!'

'Just wondering if you're enjoying yourself,' Bruce said, a cocky grin pulling at his red, swollen lips.

'Of course I'm fucking enjoying my- _oooh_!' Tony's rant was cut off with a moan as Bruce licked back up and down his cock, from base to head, his tongue curling through the pre-come now streaming steadily from the slit. He made a soft noise of enjoyment before his lips closed back around the crown, tongue licking the spot just _there_ -

'Fuck, shit, God, yes!' Tony rambled, his hips once again straining to push off the bed.

Bruce smirked- fucking _smirked_ with his mouth stretched around Tony's prick- and sucked; down, up, down, up, his head bobbing, moving quicker, his cheeks hollowing, tongue laving, teeth scraping the head when he almost pulled all the way off.

Tony was lost in a sea of pleasure; seven weeks with nothing but his hand made this the best blow job of his life. And it was Bruce; Bruce with his sweet words and zen attitude and polite mouth. That same mouth that was sucking and licking and humming and making Tony feel _oh so goood_...

When Tony grew closer Bruce spread up, his eyes- black with lust- steady on Tony's own. Tony chewed on his bottom lip but gasped loudly when Bruce finally let his hips go.

They immediately jumped off the bed, thrusting Tony's cock down Bruce's throat. Bruce grabbed Tony's right hand and forced it into his hair, while he linked his fingers with Tony's other hand.

Tony squeezed Bruce's hair and fingers tightly as he thrust his hips up, fucking Bruce's deliciously hot, wet mouth. He moaned, head tilted back, as his orgasm rushed towards him, his pleasure building higher and higher and higher until-

' _BRUCE_!' Tony roared out his release, shooting down Bruce's throat as he rammed himself in as far as he'd go. Bruce stilled and sucked, swallowing him down completely, tongue lapping at Tony's cock to get every last drop.

When Tony was finally spent he fell to the bed with a loud groan, his chest heaving, lips parted as he panted. He slid from Bruce's mouth with an erotic wet sound and Bruce smiled in triumph as he licked his lips clean. His throat felt raw, his mouth abused, but God he'd missed that. And Tony looked absolutely gorgeous in the throes of pleasure.

'You okay?' Bruce asked as he crawled back up the bed. He hovered over Tony, not sure if the genius would want to kiss him after that; some men didn't mind it, others absolutely hated it.

Tony peeled his eyes open, dark brown irises glassy as he looked Bruce over. Soon enough he grinned and said, 'Kiss me.'

Bruce smiled and leaned down to seal their lips together. Almost immediately Tony's tongue pried Bruce's mouth open and darted inside to taste himself mingled with Bruce's own distinct flavour.

'Mm,' Tony hummed when they broke apart. ' _You_ , Bruce Banner, are gonna fuck me into an early grave.'

'Worth it?' Bruce asked teasingly.

'Oh yeah,' Tony nodded.

They kissed again languidly, Bruce almost forgetting about his own erection. Almost being the keyword there. When Tony's hands threaded through Bruce's hair the doctor whimpered and pressed himself firmly against Tony's leg.

When they broke apart, Tony leered at Bruce, and the doctor felt heat shoot up his spine.

'Now,' Tony said and forced Bruce up and back. The younger man fell to the mattress heavily and his legs parted as Tony started crawling towards him. 'Let me return the favour,' Tony purred.

Bruce nodded and dragged Tony down for a hot, dirty kiss.

'Hey,' Bruce said and pushed Tony away slightly so he could talk. 'You know how you've been trying to make it up to me? For telling everyone that you like me?'

Tony nodded. 'Yeah...'

'Well... consider yourself completely forgiven,' Bruce said. 'You're the best boyfriend ever, Tony, and I love you.' Tony smiled and pressed his lips to Bruce's. When they broke apart, Bruce said, 'You're perfect.'

'I know,' Tony smirked cockily.

Bruce laughed and Tony kissed him again, grins on both their faces.

 

{THE END}

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Thanks for all your comments and kudos', I appreciate the support :] There will be another few stories after this one, I don't know how many, but keep an eye out if you wish.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
